Un léger détail
by Myrylaa
Summary: Kylian est un garçon calme et réfléchi; le contraire de sa soeur Lana, un peu hystérique et particulièrement accro au jeu Kingdom Hearts. Leur existence à tous les deux va être chamboulée par l'arrivée dans leur monde de deux similis bien connus...
1. Arrivée au village de Paris

Titre: Un léger détail

Auteur : Myrylaa

Genre : scénario à base sérieuse mais tournant par moment à l'humour...

Akuroku à venir

Note : Après avoir passé tant de temps à lire pas mal de fics sur KH (certains m'ont peut être vue en tant que revieweuses?) je sors de l'ombre avec cette histoire! XD Je sais pas trop quoi en penser... je sais que certains n'aiment pas les persos rajoutés, et il y en a deux assez importants dedans, mais rassurez vous, je n'ai pas fait les stéréotypes des héros parfaits! '

Ah, et au pour ceux qui se demandent, ce sera assez tourné sur Roxas et Axel, mais Riku et Sora apparaitront aussi plus tard... et dernière chose, j'essairai d'être régulière dans la parution des chap, mais je promet rien, il m'arrive de me démotiver et d'arrêter d'écrire pendant un long moment... mais il y a déjà 3 chap d'avance! )

Je finis avec mon blabla, bonne lecture, et des reviews seraient appréciées pour que j'ai votre avis!

* * *

Le blond respirait difficilement, haletant sur le sol, étalé de façon assez grotesque tandis que le grand roux le regardait.

-Je dois te tuer Roxas… c'est un ordre de l'Organisation…

Roxas déglutit et tenta de se relever. Sans grand succès.

-Mais tu sais… si tu acceptes de revenir, on peut éviter ça…

Il y avait comme de la peine dans la voix d'Axel. Et Roxas ne comprenait pas. Les similis… d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, et d'après ce qu'il croyait se souvenir… ne pouvait pas ressentir quoique ce soit… alors pourquoi ?

-Roxas ?

Il était faible et ne voulait pas répondre. Car il ne savait pas _quoi _répondre.

-… Je te ramène à l'Organisation.

Non ! Pas ça… il ne voulait pas y retourner. Il se débattit dans les bras du numéro VIII, mais ses coups n'étaient que peu de choses.

-Tu préférerais mourir ou quoi ?!

Il ne donna toujours pas de réponse. Que pouvait-il préférer, après tout, entre ces deux solutions aussi déplaisantes l'une que l'autre ?

Axel dut prendre cela pour un non, car il entraîna le blondinet avec davantage de force. Roxas eut vaguement conscience d'un portail qu'ils franchissaient tous les deux… puis, d'une violente secousse… et d'Axel qui… avait poussé un cri ? Ensuite, il s'évanouit probablement, car tout devint, simplement, noir.

* * *

-Lana, tu dois passer l'aspirateur…

-Mais deux secondes à la fin ! Faut d'abord que je sauvegarde, et en plus, c'est l'un des passages les plus tristes du jeu !

Kylian jeta un regard dédaigneux à l'écran de la télévision, où un homme vêtu de noir, aux cheveux rouges coiffés de manière particulièrement _ridicule_ disparaissait doucement. Sa sœur, devant cette scène qu'elle voyait pour au moins la cinquième fois, pleurait comme si l'on venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde.

-Lana… il faut que tu te calme, ce n'est qu'un _jeu_ et le mec que tu vois là n'a jamais existé !

Lana, furieuse, se tourna vers son frère en déclarant d'un ton sec :

-C'est vrai que qu'il n'est qu'un simili et n'existe donc pas pleinement, mais tu n'as pas à le juger de la sorte ! Tu es vraiment odieux, et ne sait pas reconnaître la perte qu'Axel représente pour moi !

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un simili et ne voulut pas chercher plus loin. De toute façon, sa sœur se mettait toujours dans tous ses états dès qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu vidéo… en particulier de ce Kingdom Hurt… ou un truc du genre…

-Bon, Lana… Lana, tu m'écoutes ? Je dois aller acheter du pain pour ce midi, et je veux que tu sois en train de passer l'aspirateur quand je reviendrais, c'est compris ?

Lana se contenta d'un soupir. C'était déjà signe qu'elle avait entendu…

Kylian leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de l'appartement. Il descendit rapidement les marches pour sortir de l'immeuble.

La boulangerie était à environ dix minutes à pieds… aussi sortit-il son mp3 pour que le trajet paraisse plus court.

Alors qu'il battait la tête en rythme, plongé dans sa musique, une personne, sortant de derrière des poubelles, attira son attention… et le laissa la bouche grande ouverte.

Il y avait deux personnes exactement, la première portant l'autre. Deux garçons, dont un paraissait plus âgé. Et ce qui avait laissé Kylian aussi surpris, et même au-delà de ça, était qu'il connaissait le grand roux qui était là, debout devant lui, à le regarder comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles.

Concrètement, il ne le connaissait pas, évidemment ! Il venait juste de le voir agoniser… ah oui, mais derrière un écran de télévision…

-Euh… pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Kylian eut du mal à retrouver l'usage de la parole, mais fit néanmoins des efforts pour articuler :

-A… Axel ?!

-Ouais, très fort. On s'est déjà rencontré ?

Le jeune garçon éclata de rire en se tapant le front de la main, laissant Axel pour le moins… pantois ! devant ce genre de réaction qu'il trouvait particulièrement déplacée.

-J'ai compris, reprit Kylian, ce sont des déguisements ! Vachement bien réussi, on dirait vraiment que vous venez d'un jeu vidéo ! Dommage pour Lana, ça lui apprendra à jamais bouger son cul…

Axel avait sans doute mal entendu certains détails…

-Des déguisements ?! Un jeu vidéo ?! Mais de quoi tu parles !

Kylian leva un sourcil, avant de reprendre plus calmement :

-Ben oui, vous vous êtes déguisés, tous les deux, en personnages de Kingdom Hurt ! Je me trompe ?

-Ouh la, attend ! Déjà, c'est Kingdom _Hearts _et non _Hurt_, et je vois pas comment on pourrait en être des _personnages_ sachant que c'est notre but !

Soit il avait affaire à un très, très bon acteur, soit il était tombé sur des malades qui se prenaient vraiment pour les héros d'un jeu, comme cela se produisait parfois… il avait lu un cas de ce genre dans les journaux, et s'était moqué de sa sœur en lui disant qu'elle allait sans doute finir ainsi si elle continuait à jouer autant… il l'imaginait bien allant dans la rue et criant : « Je suis Kairi ! Sora, où est mon porte-bonheur ? »

Oui, il connaissait certains pans de l'histoire du jeu. Mais juste certains.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait intérêt à ne pas rester trop longtemps en présence de ces deux individus étranges…

-Bon Axel, j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à toi et Rocas… mais là je suis pressé, désolé !

Le roux fronça les sourcils.

-Rocas ? répéta-t-il.

-Bah oui, ton petit ami ! Que tu tiens en ce moment même, évanoui, dans tes bras… et d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait qu'il soit…

Axel ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'il s'exclama :

-C'est ROXAS ! Et… ce n'est pas… mon petit ami !

La belle gaffe…

Kylian se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné, et continua :

-Pourtant, Lana m'avait dit que… enfin bon, ça n'a pas d'importance… faut vraiment que j'y aille !

Il fit demi-tour et repartit d'un pas vif. Tant pis pour le pain, l'essentiel pour le moment était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre ces deux malades et lui…

Mais Axel ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière…

-Eh ! Attend…

Il rattrapa Kylian et se posta devant lui, courant aussi vite que s'il ne portait personne. Ce Rocas devait vraiment être un poids plume…

-Tu peux me dire où on est ? Je connais pas du tout cet endroit… c'est quel monde ?

Kylian observa autour de lui. Ils étaient seuls, dans une petite ruelle… personne ne serait là pour le tirer d'affaire en interpelant cet étrange énergumène habillé tout en noir et qui semblait avoir mis la main entière dans la prise…

Il essaya de garder contenance.

-On est à Paris, la capitale de la France… d'ailleurs…

Il eut un petit rire, avant de poursuivre :

-Ca m'étonne que vous parliez français… en VO, Kingdom Hurt est en japonais, non ? Ou c'est parce que le mode est réglé en français ?

Axel le regarda avec une certaine… pitié ? et s'adressa à lui comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un de mentalement déficient.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes mon petit… mais bref, je suis donc dans le village de Paris, situé dans le monde France…

Il inspecta les alentours d'un rapide coup d'œil, méfiant, avant de chuchoter à l'oreille de Kylian :

-Est-ce qu'il y a des sans-cœurs ici aussi ? Ou peut être des similis, bien que l'Organisation n'ait jamais mentionné ce monde ?

-Que… quoi ? Mais tu crois vraiment au délire que tu racontes ?!

Axel l'observa avec davantage de pitié, mêlée d'un certain étonnement.

-Mais de quel délire tu parles ?

-De tout ce que tu dis !! Ici, c'est le monde _réel_, toi, tu parles d'un lieu imaginaire, qui n'a existé que derrière un écran de télévision, et a été créé pour tous ceux qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de passer leurs journées devant ces artifices ! Ton déguisement est, certes, assez convaincant, mais pas suffisant ! Maintenant, je te prie de me laisser passer…

Mais Axel le retint par le bras.

-Attend… j'ai encore du mal à comprendre ce que tu dis, mais quoi qu'il en soit, saurais-tu où je peux trouver un vaisseau, et quel est le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre la cité du Crépuscule ? De là, je pourrai retrouver mes repères… j'ai bien essayé de créer un portail, mais ça n'a pas marché… les portails ne sont pas fiables en ce moment, c'est justement l'un d'eux qui m'a amené ici…

Devant les yeux effarés du jeune garçon, Axel sentit qu'il n'avait rien comprit à ce qu'il venait de dire. Et, sentant Roxas bouger dans ses bras, il demanda plus précipitamment :

-Bon, si tu ne sais rien de tout ça, tu pourrais au moins me donner le nom de quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider ? Ou d'un endroit où me poser un instant ? Roxas est en train de se réveiller alors…

Kylian leva la main pour faire taire le roux.

-Suis-moi, je vais vous amener à ma sœur… je vois pas tellement comment elle pourrait vous aider, surtout que je ne suis toujours pas sûr de te croire, mais au moins, elle connaît le jeu…

* * *

-Lana ?

-Oui, j'ai déjà passé l'aspi…

Les moumoutes et autres poussières répandues un peu partout témoignaient du contraire, mais c'était en ce moment le cadet des soucis de Kylian.

Il fit signe à Axel et Roxas (qui s'était réveillé, mais avait du mal à marcher et la tête qui lui tournait) de refermer la porte, et entra dans le salon, où sa sœur n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis l'instant où il l'avait quitté.

Elle daigna lever les yeux vers lui, et fronça les sourcils en lui voyant un air si contrarié.

-Bah quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Avant toute chose, je veux que tu me promettes de garder ton calme et de ne pas faire une crise d'hystérie.

Lana ria franchement.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ce genre de trucs ?

-Promets le moi simplement !

-Bon, très bien, je te le promets…

-Cool… venez, les gars…

Axel fit son entrée dans le salon, soutenant Roxas. Un léger silence s'ensuivit, le temps sans doute que Lana réalise. Puis…

-KYAAAAAAAAH !

C'était ce genre de réaction, précisément, que redoutait Kylian. Impuissant, il observa sa sœur tourner autour d'Axel et Roxas, leur tirer leurs vêtements, leurs cheveux et même leurs joues, les observer sous tous les angles, avant de se mettre face à eux et de déclarer :

-Trop bien les déguisements ! Qui se cachent en-dessous ?

Ne sachant que répondre, les deux similis se tournèrent vers Kylian. Le jeune garçon s'approcha doucement de sa sœur, la tira par la manche et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Roxas lança un regard suspicieux à Axel.

-Dans quel monde de tarés tu nous emmené ?

Le grand roux se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Je t'avoue que j'en sais rien… il y a eu comme un bug au moment de prendre le portail, et on s'est retrouvé ici.

Roxas haussa un sourcil.

Pendant ce temps, Kylian tentait d'expliquer la situation à sa sœur, qui semblait ne pas vraiment l'écouter, fixant Axel et Roxas avec adoration.

-EH OH, tu m'écoutes ?

-Que… quoi ?

-Je viens de te dire que ces malades sont persuadés d'être les vrais héros du jeu !

Lana fronça les sourcils.

-Et, naturellement, quand tu croises des malades, la seule solution que tu trouves est de les amener chez toi ?

-Non, mais ! mais le roux a pas voulu me lâcher, et vu que toi tu connais leur « histoire », je me suis dit que tu te débrouillerais mieux que moi !

Lana sembla réfléchir un instant, puis se rapprocha à grands pas d'Axel, sous le regard médusé de son frère qui comprenait décidément de moins en moins.

Elle resta planté un instant devant le grand roux, puis, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et avant même que quiconque puisse l'en empêcher… frotta vigoureusement l'une des « larmes noires » que le rouquin arborait en dessous de ses joues. Ce dernier se recula violemment…

-Non mais elle se prend pour qui, elle ?!

…tandis que Lana observait avec curiosité ses doigts.

-C'est pas du maquillage, déclara-t-elle.

-Alors c'est un tatouage, répliqua Kylian, s'il a été fan au point de se teindre les cheveux et de les coiffer de manières si grotesque, c'est pas deux tatouages à faire qui allaient l'arrêter…

Roxas ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, tandis qu'Axel ouvrait la bouche, indigné. Lana semblait agacée.

-Tu dis que des conneries, c'est pas des tatouages, j'en suis quasiment sûre !

-Ah oui ? Alors ton explication logique, ce serait quoi ? Que ce sont vraiment les persos de ton jeu ?

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant un instant, avant de demander à Axel :

-Fais apparaître tes armes.

-Quoi ?

-Si tu es vraiment celui que tu prétends être, tu devrais être capable de faire apparaître tes chakkrams, non ?

-Attends… comment tu sais que j'ai des chakkrams pour armes ?

-Fais le simplement !

Le grand roux la jaugea un instant du regard, puis fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Ses deux armes apparurent dans ses mains, semblant surgir de… nulle part. Kylian se recula, horrifié, et Lana fit un petit bond en frappant dans ses mains. Ses yeux étaient animés d'une… étrange lueur.

-JE LE SAVAIS !

Elle se mit à serrer Axel dans ses bras, puis Roxas, puis les deux ; des larmes de joie coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment !! J'aurais jamais cru que ce serait possible ! Mais… comment ? Comment êtes vous arrivés ici ? On peut repartir dans l'autre sens ? J'ai tellement envie de voir l'Organisation en vrai ! Et vous êtes rendu à quel moment du jeu ? Parce que Sora a pas dû être réveillé, vu que Roxas est là… roh, et puis le réveille pas d'ailleurs, reste avec Axel, vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux !

Les questions fusèrent, toutes en même temps, et Axel et Roxas tentèrent d'y répondre comme il pouvait… car dès qu'une réponse était apportée, la jeune fille hystérique en posait une autre.

La soirée promettait d'être longue… très longue…

* * *

Xaldin marcha rapidement à travers les corridors blancs de l'Organisation. Xemnas l'avait convoqué dans son bureau. Ne pouvant plus utiliser les portails, la salle habituelle de l'Organisation était impossible d'accès. (fallait pas mettre les sièges aussi hauts…)

Ce qui énervait grandement le leader de l'Organisation.

Il frappa deux coups brefs à la porte, et entra sans avoir obtenu de réponse. Il resta debout face au grand bureau noir.

-Alors ? demanda Xemnas d'une voix sèche.

-Les portails sont inutilisables. Il semblerait que les numéros II, VII, VIII, et XIII se soient fait avoir.

L'argenté se pinça l'arrête du nez, visiblement contrarié.

-Tant que ça ?

-Oui, nous avons été prévenu trop tardivement pour pouvoir l'éviter…

-Il faut faire attention. DiZ a toute emprise sur les passages entre cette dimension et la notre.

Un léger silence s'installa, et Xemnas poursuivit.

-Car oui, il ne s'agit pas d'un autre monde, mais d'une dimension différente. Ce vieil homme sait bien faire les choses.

Il eut un rire jaune.

-Et maintenant qu'il est le seul à connaître cet autre endroit, et la manière de retourner dans notre dimension à nous, il a toutes les cartes en main pour s'emparer tranquillement du numéro XIII et poursuivre ses projets.

Il frappa violemment du poing.

-Des similis ont été envoyés par les portails à leur recherche ?

-Quelques uns seulement, ils sont aussi passés dans l'autre dimension. Mais DiZ a totalement bloqué les portails à présent.

-Je vois.

Xemnas sembla réfléchir un instant, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire autre chose, mais haussa finalement les épaules.

-Tu peux disposer, n°III.

Xaldin s'en alla sans demander son reste.

A suivre…


	2. Les similis sont obstinés

Titre: Un léger détail

Auteure: Myrylaa

Genre: humour pour le moment / Akuroku à venir...

Disclaimer (je l'ai oublié au chapitre précédent, désolée!): les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi; je ne me fais pas d'argent avec...

Merci à Ol3tte, XHanaX4 et Tinople2 pour les reviews! Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent la fic sans se manifester... et bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Le soleil fit timidement son apparition, éclairant de ses rayons la scène qui se déroulait au second étage de l'immeuble le plus à gauche d'une ruelle de la capitale.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, de 16 ans peut être, était endormie sur le canapé et ronflait bruyamment.

Un garçon, qui lui ressemblait quasiment trait pour trait, semblait exaspéré devant un grand roux (enfin… aux cheveux rouges plus précisément) qui harcelait un petit blond pour se doucher avec lui ; chose que le petit blond refusait obstinément.

Kylian s'était avoué vaincu lorsqu'il avait tenté de raisonner lui-même Axel.

Il s'était avoué vaincu lorsqu'il avait essayé de faire diversion, en renversant avec fracas les céréales sur le sol, pour occuper Axel et permettre à Roxas de s'enfermer rapidement dans la salle de bain ; et que cette tentative avait lamentablement échoué, ne servant qu'à le faire nettoyer la cuisine pendant que le grand simili semblait ne même pas s'être rendu compte de son existence.

Il s'était aussi avoué vaincu lorsque, ayant tenté de réveiller sa sœur, il s'était pris un coup de pied de cette dernière qui, prise dans un demi-sommeil, était de très mauvaise humeur pour l'instant.

En clair, Kylian était debout dans sa cuisine et ne pouvait que regarder passablement les deux similis en prise l'un avec l'autre.

-Lâche moi, Axel ! hurlait Rocas… euh, Roxas

-S'il-te-plaîîîîît… gémissait ce dernier en faisant ce qui devait être une imitation de petits yeux mignons… et qui ne faisait que rendre le simili un peu plus ridicule qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Il n'est pas QUESTION qu'on prenne notre douche ensemble !

-Mais c'est pour montrer à quel point je tiens à toi, mon Roxas !

-Ouais, ben montre ton affection de loin, ça vaudra mieux…

Kylian avait renoncé à fait quoi que ce soit. Il s'était à présent assis à table et mastiquait son petit déjeuner d'un air passif, contemplant sans vraiment les voir les personnages devant lui.

Dans quelle _galère_ s'était-il impliqué ? Pourquoi avoir amené des débiles pareils… ici ? Certes, la preuve de l'arme avait été plutôt convaincante, et sa sœur était aux anges… même lui-même avait reconnu un instant que cela donnait une situation intéressante à sa monotone existence.

Mais en y réfléchissant après coup, la monotone existence était préférable au véritable soucis que présentaient les deux similis. Particulièrement le grand… surtout que leur mère rentrait dans trois jours de son voyage d'affaire et que, dès le lendemain, ils devraient lui et sa sœur aller au lycée…

Tiens, depuis quand Roxas avait réussi à s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en laissant Axel gratter désespérément la porte de l'autre côté ? Aucune idée, mais le blond devait être plus dégourdi qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Au moins un problème de réglé…

Kylian s'approcha doucement du grand roux et lui prit la main comme à petit garçon de trois ans pour l'amener jusqu'à la table. Curieusement, ce dernier ne résista pas.

-Bon… euh… vous, les similis, vous mangez quoi ?

Axel le considéra un instant… avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu nous prends pour quoi exactement ? On a pas de cœur, mais on est pas jusqu'à être des Sans-cœurs non plus !

Cette phrase n'était absolument pas logique, d'après le jugement de Kylian. Le garçon ouvrit la bouche un instant, avant de la refermer. Inutile, après tout, de chercher raison à ce que l'autre venait de dire.

Il se contenta de verser du jus d'orange et des céréales à Axel. Ce dernier fit la grimace. Il fit semblant de ne rien remarquer.

-Au fait, j'espère que vous avez changé d'avis depuis hier soir ? s'enquit le brun.

-Mmh… répondit Axel

-Ce qui veut dire ?

* * *

_Flash back _

_Une fois que Lana eut épuisé son flot de questions toutes plus inutiles et stupides les unes que les autres, du genre « Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment tous gays dans l'Organisation ? Comment vous arrivez à perdre face à un nabot aux grands pieds et niais ? Je peux devenir la numéro XIV de l'Organisation si je vous dévoile l'avenir et vous empêche de tous mourir bêtement ? »_

_Bref._

_Etait survenue alors la vraie question, celle qui posait problème à tous. Axel et Roxas s'assirent dans le canapé. Lana se mit en tailleur par terre, et Kylian se contenta de rester debout, les bras croisés._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, maintenant ? demanda le brun._

_Axel et Roxas échangèrent un regard. Ce fut le plus jeune qui répondit._

_-Nous n'y avons pas vraiment réfléchi, confessa le blond. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de retourner à l'Organisation, ce pourquoi il était venu, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Axel._

_Ce dernier se passa la main dans les cheveux._

_-Les ordres sont les ordres, Rox'… et j'avais pas envie de devenir un reflet…_

_-Comment êtes-vous venus dans notre monde ? interrogea Lana._

_-Je venais d'assommer à moitié Roxas… _

_Nouveau regard noir du blond._

_-…oui, bon, je m'excuse Rox'… et au moment où on a voulu passer le portail de ténèbres, chose que l'ont fait tout le temps d'habitude, il y a eu comme un bug et on s'est retrouvé ici…_

_Lana avait prit un air songeur. Fait inhabituel qui ne présageait rien de bon, songea son frère._

_-Où est ce que vous étiez pour prendre le portail ? redemanda-t-elle._

_-Une ruelle de la cité du Crépuscule… enfin, de la fausse créée par DiZ._

_-C'est pas logique…_

_Les trois garçons lui lancèrent le même regard étonné. Elle poursuivit :_

_-Dans le jeu…_

_-…qu'elle connaît par cœur pour avoir passé sa vie à y jouer et à le recommencer, renchérit son frère._

_-…c'est pas drôle Kylian ! A aucun moment dans le jeu Axel n'assome à moitié Roxas… et la seule fois où ils se retrouvent dans une ruelle à la cité du Crépuscule, Roxas réussit à détruire les quelques similis que Axel lui envoie, et quand Axel se met en position de combat, il reste figé…_

_-Ah bah non ! répondit le roux. D'accord, il a réussi à détruire mes similis, mais j'ai pu combattre normalement après…_

_Un léger silence s'installa._

_-Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a des modifications par rapport au jeu initial…_

_-Eh ! protesta le roux. C'est plutôt ton jeu qui modifie notre VIE initiale, tu crois pas ?_

_-Bref ! coupa Kylian. Tout cela est bien joli, mais comment on vous renvoie chez nous ?_

_-On ne rentre pas. Décréta fermement Roxas._

_Les trois se tournèrent vers lui. Il n'ajouta rien. Lana parla, hésitante :_

_-Tu… ne vas quand même pas rester ici indéfiniment ?_

_-Pourquoi pas ? Ici, nous ne sommes traqués par personne que je sache…_

_-Et Kingdom Hearts, bredouilla Axel, tout notre travail… tu ne veux pas avoir de cœur ?_

_-Tu as déjà cru ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant que l'idée de Xemnas allait marcher ?_

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, Axel ne trouva rien à répliquer. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire… Lana n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Roxas profita du mutisme de son compagnon d'armes pour poursuivre :_

_-Demyx arrive bien à se donner des illusions de sentiments. En vivant avec des gens normaux, je suis sûr que j'arriverais à faire pareil et à mener une vie normale. Au final, la seule chose qui me différenciera des autres, c'est que je n'aurais pas de cœur… ce n'est qu'un léger détail._

_-Pardon ? coupa Kylian. Un léger détail tu dis ? Et si quelqu'un se rend compte par inadvertance que tu n'as pas de cœur qui bat dans la poitrine, tu l'expliqueras comment, hein ?_

_Le blond haussa les épaules._

_-Je m'arrangerai pour que cela n'arrive jamais._

_Le brun eut un rire faux, forcé… effrayé._

_-Et comment tu comptes vivre ici ? Ce n'est pas simple de changer de monde comme ça ! Tu n'as aucun logement, pas d'argent, pas de papier d'identité, pas d'inscription dans un lycée…_

_Il énumérait ses points en les comptant sur ses doigts. Lana fit un geste nonchalant de la main, comme pour balayer tout cela._

_-Il n'aura qu'à rester ici avec nous…_

_-Attendez une seconde ! reprit le roux qui, oh miracle ! venait de se rendre à nouveau compte qu'il avait une langue. Si Roxas reste, je reste aussi !_

_-Roxas ne reste pas ! répliqua Kylian._

_-D'accord ! répondit Lana, rayonnante._

_Axel ne retint que la seconde réponse, et accorda un grand sourire à la jeune fille. Kylian n'en démorda pas. _

_-Et tu comptes garder ces deux similis toute ta vie ? ironisa-t-il._

_-Pas toute ma vie, tu te projettes beaucoup trop loin… on aura bien trouvé une autre solution d'ici là…_

_-Ok, projetons nous un peu moins loin… qu'est ce que tu comptes dire à maman quand elle rentrera ?_

_-Elle a toujours été très compréhensive !_

_-Ya des limites à la compréhension parentale ! _

_-T'es chiant, pourquoi tu cherches toujours le côté négatif des choses ?_

_-Je ne suis pas négatif, je suis juste réaliste ! Ce qui ne te manquerait pas, à toi !_

_-Moi j'essaie juste de profiter de la vie au jour le jour ! Les deux persos préférés de mon jeu préféré débarque à ma porte, et tu crois que je vais les laisser partir comme ça ?_

_-Oui, si tu étais réaliste !_

_-Tu as dit toi-même que je ne l'étais pas !_

_-Tu m'énerves ! Et tu comptes les faire entrer dans notre lycée ? Sans carte d'identité ni rien ?_

_-Pourquoi pas ? On pourra toujours s'arranger !_

_-Et tous les élèves du lycée qui connaissent aussi le jeu, ils réagiront comment à ton avis ?_

_-On a qu'à les teindre et leur mettre des lentilles !_

_-D'accord, propose leur, ils vont être ravis ! ironisa-t-il avant de se tourner pour guetter la réaction des deux similis… et de garder sa dernière réflexion hostile dans sa gorge._

_Pendant la dispute qui avait opposé le frère et la sœur, Axel et Roxas n'avaient rien trouvé de plus intelligent que de… s'endormir. Certes, le soleil se couchait, mais il n'était que 19h30 ! Ils devaient être bien fatigués…_

_-Depuis quand ils dorment, d'après toi ? questionna doucement sa sœur._

_-Pas la moindre idée. Aide moi à les déplacer._

_-Où ?_

_-Dans notre chambre. Autant ne pas les laisser dormir comme ça, c'est inconfortable. _

_Lana acquiesça et se chargea de porter Roxas, laissant évidemment son frère s'occuper d'Axel ! Ce dernier, après un temps, réussit à prendre le roux sur son dos qui, loin de s'être fait réveillé par le mouvement soudain… s'était mis à ronfler !_

_-Enflure… marmonna Kylian en emmenant le simili vers sa chambre. Les lits étaient superposés et, par bonté, sa sœur avait couché Roxas dans celui du haut. De toute façon, Kylian n'aurait pas eu la force de porter Axel jusque là…_

_Il se contenta donc de l'allonger dans son lit à lui, celui du bas, avant de doucement fermer la porte pour retourner vers le salon._

_Il y retrouva sa sœur, et tous deux se préparèrent une boîte et mangèrent en silence. Aucun d'eux ne parla, bien que Kylian ait encore une foule de choses à dire à sa sœur… mais il se sentait l'esprit bien trop fatigué pour la raisonner aujourd'hui._

_Il faudrait aussi raisonner les deux similis… le lendemain._

_Le repas terminé, ils s'installèrent tous deux devant la télévision pour regarder leur émission du samedi soir. Puis, quand elle fut terminée, ils éteignirent la télé silencieusement, dans le même silence qu'ont les personnes gênées de s'être disputées et ne savoir quoi dire, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas pour les excuses, sachant qu'elles ont raison chacune de leur côté. _

_Kylian fut le premier à rompre le silence, mais ce n'était pas pour des excuses. Il venait de remarquer que sa sœur avait prit la vieille couverture qui se trouvait en haut du placard du salon, avec mille et une autres choses, et était en train de l'étendre sur le canapé._

_-Tu fais quoi ?_

_-Je m'installe. Maman a fermé la porte de sa chambre à clef en partant pour pas qu'on aille fouiller ou foutre le bordel à l'intérieur, alors je peux pas squatter là-bas…_

_-Attend… et moi, je dors où alors ?_

_-Intelligente question… sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit cher frère !_

_Et elle se blottit sous la couverture, s'endormant presque immédiatement. Kylian soupira. Leur appartement était assez exigu, et il ne voyait vraiment pas où il pourrait dormir confortablement… il aurait pu dans la baignoire ! Si encore ils en avaient une, mais leur salle de bain ne comportait qu'une cabine de douche._

_Dommage._

_Le pouf du salon restait la meilleure option. Après avoir déniché une couverture dans l'armoire de sa chambre (discrètement, pour ne pas réveiller les deux autres…) il se plaça en position fœtale sur le pouf en ramenant la couverture sur lui._

_La lueur de la lune filtrait un petit peu à travers le volet du salon, éclairant pile le visage de Kylian. Mais ce ne fut pas le seul facteur qui empêcha le jeune garçon de bien dormir cette nuit-là…_

_Fin du flash back_

* * *

-…Nan

Kylian, exaspéré, resta sans voix un instant. Il pencha légèrement la tête en avant en se pinçant l'arête du nez avec le pouce et l'index droit, avant de reprendre sans oser regarder directement Axel.

-Vous ne pouvez PAS rester ici.

-Le sujet a déjà été abordé hier et a eu sa solution finale me semble-t-il ? répliqua le rouquin.

Kylian leva les yeux malgré lui pour rencontrer les verts émeraude malicieux d'Axel… qui tentait de… lui faire du charme.

Non, cela ne marcherait pas. Certes, le grand simili avait beaucoup de charme, sortant d'un jeu vidéo où à priori tous les personnages principaux sont supposés être beaux… et des traits si fins… et un beau sourire à la limite du sarcasme… mais… Kylian était un garçon, non ?!

-Ne me refais jamais ça, déclara-t-il sèchement avant de détourner le regard. Axel prit une moue de chien battu, vite remplacée par un regard inquisiteur vers la porte de la salle de bain. Le bruit de la douche venait de s'arrêter. Son Roxas était à l'intérieur… mouillé et nu.

Axel se rapprocha silencieusement de la porte, et articula d'un ton mielleux à l'adresse de celui se trouvant à l'intérieur :

-Rooooxaaaas ! (mode Vivi on)

-Ne recommence pas _encore_ ! Se contenta de répliquer le blond.

« La vie n'a pas dû être facile pour lui à l'Organisation XVI » songea Kylian tandis que sa sœur émergeait lentement des affres du sommeil, se frottant les yeux, surprise un instant de se retrouver dans son salon.

Elle finit par recouvrer totalement la vue et la mémoire et alla directement dans sa chambre pour se changer, sans prêter attention ni à son frère qui lui lançait des regards désespérés de voir que la situation lui échappait encore, ni à Axel qui continuait de murmurer des paroles salaces à travers la porte.

« Alors là… c'est vraiment trop… »

Bien malgré lui, il se surprit à rire. Un rire jaune… un rire exaspéré. Depuis la veille, il se tuait à répéter que Rocas et Axel… euh… Roxas et Axel ? Non… ah ! Rofas et Axel devaient retourner dans leur monde, que leur présence ici n'entraînerait rien d'autre que des complications. Et sa sœur, sa propre sœur, s'obstinait à répéter qu'elle gèrerait tout, qu'elle voulait qu'ils restent… sans rien faire pour arrêter les deux similis enragés dès le matin ! (enfin… surtout Axel).

« Qu'elle se débrouille, après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui veux les garder… d'accord, je les ai ramené ici… mais c'était en premier lieu pour trouver un moyen de les ramener chez eux ! »

En quasi conflit avec lui-même, il finit par hausser les épaules.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'impliquerais plus là-dedans… c'est son affaire maintenant, et je lui souhaite une bien bonne journée ! »

Enervé de ne point trouver de véritable solution à ses problèmes, et de devoir ainsi prendre la fuite en laissant les responsabilités à Lana, dont il savait qu'elle n'en avait aucun sens, Kylian sortit après avoir mis son manteau et fermé la porte, hurlant précédemment :

-Et avec ça, t'as même pas passé l'aspirateur !

Hélas, le jeune garçon ne fut pas là pour voir Axel se calmer enfin, tournant un regard étonné vers la porte qui avait claqué.

-L'aspirateur… c'est quoi, ça ?

Changée et radieuse, Lana vint se placer à ses côtés et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour le saisir par les épaules.

-Quelque chose de vraiment excitant ! Viens, je vais te montrer comment on l'utilise…

* * *

-Merci encore de m'accueillir chez toi, Cedr ! dit Kylian tandis que le dit Cedr refermait la porte derrière lui.

-Il y a vraiment pas de quoi… mes vieux sont pas là de la journée, et je me demandais justement ce que j'allais faire…

Il adressa un sourire à son ami avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine en déclarant « Va dans ma chambre, tu connais le chemin »

Kylian, perdu dans ses pensées, acquiesça avant de se rappeler que son ami était parti et de crier un « oui » à son attention, la voix un peu plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Il alla dans la chambre de Cedr et s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à chacune de ses visites. Son ami eut tôt fait de revenir, avec un verre de bière pour lui-même et un de grenadine pour Kylian, qui s'obstinait à ne pas boire d'alcool. Il s'installa en face de son ami, but une rapide gorgée de sa boisson, et l'interrogea :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? Il va être bientôt midi, et d'habitude, tu n'émerges pas un dimanche matin avant au moins une heure de l'après midi !

Il eut un rire bruyant, avant de constater que son ami ne suivait pas l'allégresse et qu'au contraire son visage s'était assombri.

-Je suis debout depuis plus longtemps que ça, répondit-il laconiquement.

Puis, voyant les sourcils froncés de son ami, il continua, comme si c'était la réponse attendue :

-J'ai été marché au parc avant de venir ici.

Cedr se retint de hausser les épaules, pensant le geste mal placé, et se contenta de dire doucement :

-Des problèmes ?

Pour toute réponse, Kylian but la moitié de son verre. Cedr soupira doucement, avant de repartir sur des sujets tous plus insignifiants les uns que les autres, espérant rendre le sourire au moins un instant à son ami.

Cela fonctionna.

Comme si sa déprime n'avait été que de passage, et tel le soleil qui darde timidement ses rayons au travers des nuages après la tempête, le sourire de Kylian reparut bien vite et celui-ci se remit à rire aux histoires tordues que lui racontait son ami.

Il aurait pu même passer une excellente et détendue matinée, à rire et à siroter sa grenadine tranquillement, si Cedr n'avait pas raconté sa dernière histoire, celle de trop.

-Ah, et tu vas pas me croire ! reprit-il, encore mort de rire de la blague que venait de lancer l'autre. J'ai vu deux types trop bizarres hier soir alors que je rentrais chez moi –tard, je l'avoue- je te jure ! Deux types habillés totalement en noir, avec des coiffures spaces… tout droit sorti d'un manga ! Ou bien d'un jeu… euh… ça va Kylian ?

Son ami sourit.

-Oui ! Enfin… euh… j'ai du mal à te croire pour ta dernière histoire… si c'était tard, t'as peut être tout simplement… rêvé…

Cedr sembla réfléchir un instant, avant d'admettre, encore pensif :

-Peut être bien…

Axel et Roxas portaient des vêtements noirs. Leurs coiffures étaient bizarres. Ils sortaient d'un jeu vidéo.

Mais ce ne pouvait être eux, ils n'étaient à priori pas sorti de la soirée la veille…

Cedr avait sans doute imaginé ce qu'il avait vu, et la ressemblance avec les deux nouveaux locataires de Kylian n'était que pure coïncidence. En tout cas l'espérait-il… car sinon, ils risquaient d'avoir encore plus de problèmes qu'il ne l'aurait cru…

D'un ultime trait, Kylian finit son verre.

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu... n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça peut aider en plus si vous donnez des conseils!

A la semaine prochaine normalement avec le chapitre 3.


	3. Surprises!

Disclaimer: Les persos de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi (soupir)

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes!

* * *

La première des deux silhouettes sombres avançait plus rapidement. L'autre semblait prendre le temps de regarder autour, comme animée d'une curiosité grandissante à chaque pas, et rattrapait alors son partenaire qui semblait n'éprouver aucune gêne à laisser de la distance entre eux.

-On est tombé où au juste ? Ca me dit rien…

- C'est ici que le numéro XIII a atteri, et c'est à nous de le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je pense que Xemnas arrivera à pénétrer le système de DiZ pour retarder sa « procédure » et nous faire repartir, mais nous n'avons pas tellement de temps à notre disposition…

-Ouah, tu appelles le boss par son prénom… c'est pas des rumeurs alors le « lien » qui vous unit ?

-Tais toi.

-Tu rougis, tu rougis !

-J'ai ma capuche, crétin...

-Un peu de respect pour ton supérieur hiérarchiquement parlant, je te prie !

-…

* * *

Cela faisait à présent deux jours qu'Axel et Roxas étaient ici. N'ayant pas voulu repartir chez eux et ne s'étant pas laissé convaincre que c'était bien la meilleure solution, ils avaient à présent « officiellement » emménagé chez Lana et Kylian, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Le lundi, Lana avait séché les cours le matin pour « relooker » Axel et Roxas. Il s'agissait en fait de les camoufler plus qu'autre chose, mais apparemment, elle avait décidé de réaliser de vieux fantasmes enfouis…

« Ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça… » avait songé Kylian le lundi midi en rentrant et en voyant les regards, médusé pour Roxas, et mort de rire pour Axel, devant la jolie _robe_ qu'avait acheté la jeune fille pour Roxas.

Quand son frère lui avait demandé si elle avait acheté quelque chose de véritablement utile pour Axel et Roxas, cette dernière avait répliqué que de toute façon, avec le peu d'argent qu'elle avait, elle ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin. Ca avait donc été _encore une fois_ à Kylian de s'occuper de cela.

Il avait séché les cours pour la première fois de sa vie. Un lundi après midi.

-Bon, déclara le jeune garçon en retroussant bêtement ses manches. On va commencer par les cheveux… il faudrait changer votre coiffure et votre couleur… il faudrait aussi des lentilles de couleur… mais ça doit coûter bonbon tout ça, alors on va peut être abandonner… et des fringues évidemment…

Jusque là, ils avaient prêté des vêtements de Kylian aux deux similis. Mais s'ils allaient à peu près bien à Roxas, quoi qu'un peu grand… ce n'était absolument pas le cas pour Axel.

L'opération « comment rhabiller des persos de Kingdom Hearts pour qu'ils soient méconnaissables à la vue de tous les fans hystériques susceptibles de les reconnaître » put débuter.

Le lundi après midi, Kylian avait laissé les deux similis à l'appartement en leur faisant promettre de ne pas faire de bêtises _cette fois-ci._

**Petit flash-back**

**-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec l'aspirateur ?!**

**Kylian regardait effaré la masse de décombre encore fumante de ce qui avait autrefois été le pire ennemi de sa sœur. Axel se trouvait à côté, se frottant les mains avec sur le visage la satisfaction du travail bien fait…**

**-Lana m'a montré comment on devait s'en servir, mais j'ai eu un… euh… léger incident et me suis un peu énervé contre lui…**

**Fin du petit flash-back**

Et s'était rendu à plusieurs magasins de vêtements pour garçon en essayant de respecter le plus possible les styles qu'aimaient les deux similis, qui lui en avaient fait une assez longue description. Kylian avait aussi trouvé la solution de Kingdom Hearts II, et la feuilletait à présent entre les rayonnages, espérant trouver des images pouvant lui en dire plus.

Peine perdue.

Les seules images d'Axel le montraient avec le costume qu'il arborait déjà en arrivant, et celles de Roxas une autre tenue, pantalon et veste… mais bonne chance pour retrouver les exactitudes dans des magasins _terriens._

Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'à Paris… les magasins sont chers. Très chers.

Il avait prit la carte bleue, et tentait de s'en servir le moins possible. Mais il dut quand même la passer bon nombre de fois pour des sommes assez importantes.

« On va manger des pâtes après ça… on va manger des pâtes après ça… »

Il était revenu avec une quantité raisonnable de vêtements qu'il espérait fortement être à la taille et au goût des similis.

Apparemment, ils avaient convenu. Dans l'ensemble…

Ils était à présent mardi, et restaient les cheveux à modifier. Cette fois, ni Lana ni Kylian n'avait séché les cours, laissant les deux similis se débrouiller seuls dans l'appartement (Axel avait été passionné par la télévision, et Roxas qui, brisant l'interdit était allé faire un tour dans la rue était vite revenu tétanisé après avoir rencontré la première voiture…).

Kylian était rentré avant sa sœur, qui avait son cours de hip-hop ce soir-là. En farfouillant bien, il avait retrouvé une vieille bombe de coloration noire qui avait appartenu autrefois à Lana (dans sa période gotique, qui n'avait en fait duré en tout et pour tout une semaine…) et décida de l'utiliser sur Axel.

Plus tard, le plus grand des deux similis se regarda avec étonnement dans le miroir, surpris de constater à quel point les cheveux noirs lui allaient bien.

-En même temps, en règle générale, tout me va, déclara-t-il.

Nul ne prêta attention au toussotement de Roxas. Peut être avait il mal à la gorge après tout…

Kylian ne put cependant rien faire pour les cheveux du blondinet. Il ne restait plus de tout de coloration noire, Axel ayant nécessité le contenu entier.

-On verra plus tard pour toi, avait dit Kylian. De toute façon, il faudra vous faire de véritables colorations quand on pourra, car je pense que la bombe va durer quelques jours seulement…

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré en constatant qu'Axel, paradant devant le miroir avec son « nouveau look », ne l'avait absolument pas écouté. Mais Rocas lui fit la promesse qu'ils ne sortiraient _plus_ tous les deux jusqu'à ce que leurs déguisements soient vraiment satisfaisants.

L'après midi était passé vite et Lana était déjà rentré. Elle avait complété la transformation d'Axel en sortant son propre fer à lisser qu'elle utilisa sur la tignasse particulièrement rebelle de l'ex roux. En mettant la température la plus haute et en faisant preuve de patience, elle parvint à lui aplatir totalement les cheveux… ce qui, personne ne put le nier et même pas Kylian, le rendit tout à faire irrésistible.

-Pour les vraies colorations, avait répondu la jeune fille quand son frère avait soulevé le problème, je pense qu'on devrait attendre le retour de maman… c'est demain soir alors…

-Tu as pensé à « comment lui en parler » ? ironisa son frère.

-Euh… si je te disais oui ce serait un gros mensonge…

-C'est pas vrai ! C'est vraiment à moi de tout faire ici ?!

-Dis donc, je te signale que…

Encore le prélude d'une dispute inévitable entre le frère et la sœur… c'était en tout cas ce que pensait Roxas, avant que la discussion dont les voix commençaient toutes deux à hausser le ton fut interrompue par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait.

C'était Cedr, un journal à la main. Depuis le jour où Kylian lui avait dit qu'il pourrait toujours faire comme chez lui chaque fois qu'il se rendrait à l'appartement, ce dernier avait prit l'habitude d'entrer à chaque fois sans frapper. Lana suspectait même que son frère lui ait donné une clef… quoi qu'il en soit, en cet instant, tous deux regrettaient amèrement les paroles qu'avaient put dire le brun à son meilleur ami.

-Euh… désolé, je dérange ? questionna ce dernier en voyant la scène –Lana et Kylian face l'un à l'autre, sourcils froncés et même poings serrés pour l'un d'entre eux ; Roxas assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé avec un air blasé, et Axel, toujours devant le miroir mais légèrement retourné pour observer le nouvel arrivé.-

Personne ne répondit, alors Cedr poursuivit :

-Vu que t'étais pas venu en cours hier aprem, j'ai pris l'initiative de t'amener les cours à rattraper… euh… tout va bien ici ? C'est qui les deux là ?

Il désigna Roxas et Axel d'un mouvement de tête.

-C'est deg… pourquoi moi personne vient s'inquiéter du fait que j'ai été absente lundi matin ? se lamenta Lana.

-C'est le petit ami de ma sœur et son frère.

Et paf. Premier truc qui lui était passé par la tête au Kylian. Il commençait déjà à regretter ses paroles. Cedr avait froncé les sourcils.

-Elle n'est plus avec Paul ?

-Non, elle est avec moi.

Axel s'était approché d'un grand pas et, avec un sourire charmeur, avait pris Lana par l'épaule, qui s'extasiait de ce bonheur tant espéré. D'accord, dans ses phantasmes, le simili avait sa coupe habituelle et des cheveux roux… mais même un Axel aux cheveux noirs reste un Axel, et elle se rendait compte de la chance folle qu'elle avait. Elle posa immédiatement sa main sur celle d'Axel, soucieuse de bien jouer son rôle, et déclara d'une voix un peu roucoulante.

-C'est fini avec Paul… et je vis le bonheur réel avec… Mike.

Le sourire d'Axel s'était légèrement figé, mais Cedr ne releva pas, plus occupé à regarder le « frère » de Mike qui avait froncé les sourcils au maximum et n'allait pas tarder à casser l'accoudoir sur lequel il était assis s'il continuait à le serrer comme ça. Etrange…

-Bon, écoute Cedr, reprit Kylian qui avait bien observé l'état de Rocas (ROXAS !!), on est occupé, c'est très gentil d'être passé, mais est ce que tu pourrais revenir… euh… plus tard ?

Cedr se détourna de blondinet pour répondre.

-Ouais, mais… c'est pas tout. En fait, tu te rappelle des deux types bizarres que je pensais avoir aperçu ? Et bah regarde…

Il tendit le journal de faits divers qu'il tenait à Kylian. Une page avait été cornée, et le brun eut l'intelligence d'ouvrir cette dernière.

-C'est passé à la télé et tout, c'est fou quand même…

Lana se décala (à regret…) d'Axel pour aller regarder derrière l'épaule de Kylian… et retint de justesse un hoquet de surprise.

L'article parlait de deux cosplayers particulièrement réussis de personnages de jeu vidéo qui auraient agressé une bande de jeunes. Il n'y avait eut aucun morts, disait-on, mais les blessures relevées semblaient avoir été faites avec des armes bien étranges.

Mais ce qui avait le plus frappé Lana, c'était la reconstitution des deux agresseurs, avec à côté l'image des personnages qu'ils tentaient d'imiter. De toute façon, les couples d'image étaient identiques ; tout comme Axel et Roxas étaient entré dans ce monde, Xigbar et Saïx semblaient y être. C'était soit ça, soit une pure coïncidence que deux cosplays se manifestent violemment pile au moment où Axel et Roxas venaient… mais c'était un peu gros quand même, non ? Ou alors c'était une grosse farce d'un mauvais goût inouï, et Axel et Roxas étaient aussi deux cosplays complices des deux autres…

« Non, pas possible, la ressemblance est trop frappante… et ils ont bien montré leurs armes le premier jour… d'ailleurs, des blessures faites par des armes étranges, ça ne npeut être que la claymore et les snippers…»

-T'as vu ça ? s'exclama Cedr quand Kylian releva les yeux, sans broncher. J'ai eu de la chance qu'ils m'aient pas vu l'autre soir, où j'aurais passé un sale quart d'heure… ça vient d'un jeu appelé « Kingdom Hearts » il me semble, c'est pas le truc auquel joue toujours ta sœur ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça ! s'exclama Lana en le poussant brutalement. Merci de ta visite Cedr, mais tu devrais rentrer, non ? Il va se faire tard, allez, au revoir !

Et avant qu'il n'ait put ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle l'avait mis dehors en verrouillant la porte derrière. Ce fait, elle s'appuya contre en poussant un gros soupir.

-Les problèmes sont pas finis, soupira-t-elle.

Kylian eut du mal à voir si cela l'agaçait réellement… ou pas.

-Tu l'as dit, répondit-il. T'as lu l'article en entier ou pas ?

-Pas besoin pour comprendre, répliqua Lana, deux autres similis sont dans notre monde, et pas cools eux…

-Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent simultanément Roxas et Axel, qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir l'article.

-Xigbar et Saïx, leur dit Lana. Ils ont dû passer par le même trajet que vous…

-On sait même pas comment on est arrivé nous, grommela le blond.

-C'est pas tout ! coupa Kylian. Je sais pas si ça va vous dire quelque chose mais… d'après les jeunes, l'un des « cosplays » leur aurait demandés au préalable s'ils avaient vu le « numéro XIII de l'Organisation XIII »… c'est ce qui les a fait rire et a énervé les deux autres… euh… ça vous dit quelque chose, n'est-ce-pas ?

Roxas en particulier avait brusquement pâli, avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

-Rah ! Mais pourquoi ils s'acharnent autant ?! Ils viennent vraiment me chercher jusqu'ici ?!

Axel le prit doucement dans ses bras, tentant de le réconforter et profitant surtout de la situation en même temps…

-C'est rien Rox', tu vas voir, il y a aucune raison qu'ils…

… ce qui ne plut guère au blond. Il se dégagea violemment de l'ex roux en répondant d'une voix exaspérée et où l'on sentait nettement poindre le début de colère, voir plus…

-Toi c'est pas le moment ! Arrête avec tes soi-disantes paroles réconfortantes et tes « Rox' », on peut pas avoir de sentiments, tout ce que tu veux c'est m'avoir au pieu !

Quelles paroles choquantes de la part du si frêle simili… Lana porta ouvertement la main à sa bouche, sous le regard mi-contrarié mi-amusé de Kylian.

Le sourire qu'avait arboré Axel ne disparut pas pour autant, prenant juste un aspect plus… sarcastique.

-Tu oses me dire ce genre de choses alors qu'on a tous bien vu ta _jalousie_ lorsque je me suis fait passé pour le copain de Lana ?

Il ménagea un temps de silence pour que Roxas ouvre la bouche d'étonnement (il ne fit que l'entrouvrir légèrement, mais cela suffit à la satisfaction du numéro VIII) avant d'asséner le final.

-C'est d'ailleurs depuis ce moment que t'es sur les nerfs, Rox'…

C'en fut trop cette fois. Sans rien répliquer, le blond marcha d'un pas décidé vers la chambre, s'engouffra à l'intérieur et claqua bien fortement la porte pour montrer son état de bouderie. Comme quoi même les personnages de Kingdom Hurt font des choses aussi puériles…

-T'es allé trop loin Axel, dit calmement Kylian, et je comprend pas, quand je t'ai demandé si c'était ton copain tu m'as dit non, et d'après tout ce que vous dites, vous ressentez… enfin, sans vouloir te vexer… rien du tout… alors pourquoi tu lui fais pleins de sous entendus ?

Axel ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant un regard songeur vers le ciel qui retint toute son attention.

-Je ne le sais pas moi-même…

-Bon, reprit Lana en frappant dans ses mains, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un claque la porte de ma propre chambre hormis moi ! Et il ne va pas faire la tête bien longtemps, on a des nouveaux problèmes sur les bras, à nous de les résoudre !

Elle avait retrouvé son enthousiasme, et parlait comme n'importe quel chef de troupe dans les livres ou autre qui cherche à motiver ses hommes, tout en levant le bras en l'air. Pour sûr elle se prenait pour quelqu'un d'important, ou se croyait impliquée dans toutes ces affaires… le syndrome du « je me prend pour l'héroïne de KH » avait déjà œuvré sur elle.

Mais les surprises de la soirée n'étaient pas terminées. Alors que la jeune fille se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers sa chambre, un déverouillage sec se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Mais ce n'était pas Cedr qui revenait. Ce n'était pas non plus un des amis de Lana venus prendre de ses nouvelles. Et c'était encore moins Pikachu (ben quoi ? Il y a bien Roxas et Axel, pourquoi pas lui ?)

-Surprise ! Bonsoir mes chéris, je rentre un jour en avance ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Une femme devant avoir la quarantaine mais gardant un air de jeunesse, une valise à l'air passablement lourde à la main et les cheveux bruns pris dans une queue de cheval mal faite venait d'entrer avec un sourire radieux, vite transformé en légère surprise devant Axel.

-Tiens, je ne te connais pas encore toi. De qui es-tu l'ami ? Vu ton look, je dirais plutôt de Lana…

Kylian voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Lana, revenue sur ses pas, le devança et bondit sur sa mère.

-Coucou maman ! Tu vas bien ? Je te présente mon nouveau petit ami ! Et son frère est dans la chambre…

Lana avait toujours eut le chic de parler très ouvertement de ses petits amis à sa mère, qui l'écoutait toujours avec grande attention. Car de plus, mère et fille étaient quasiment les mêmes de caractère.

Mais là n'était pas le sujet puisque qu'Axel n'était PAS ce petit ami tant espéré…

Kylian coupa la parole à sa mère, qui avait entreprit un long échange avec sa fille de « C'est le plus beau que tu nous aie amené celui-là ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Quel âge ? A quel établissement est-il ? Où l'a-tu rencontré ? »

-Lana, arrête de dire des conneries !

Sa mère s'interrompit immédiatement, surprise de constater le changement de vocabulaire soudain de son fils d'ordinaire si soutenu dans ses propos… comme quoi les persos de Kingdom Hearts avaient une mauvaise influence sur lui.

-Ce n'est pas son petit ami, et il ne s'appelle pas Mike ! Maman, il s'est passé pas mal de choses pendant ton absence et… assieds-toi, ça vaudra mieux pour qu'on te raconte…

* * *

-T'aurais pu te contrôler à ce moment là, on est coursé par plein de monde maintenant.

Le numéro VII ne répondit rien. Il était vrai que depuis son « accès de colère passager », ils n'avaient plus du tout eut loisir de chercher le numéro XIII, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à échapper à leurs poursuivants. Certes, il ne s'était pas laissé faire au début… mais lorsqu'il avait découvert que ses ennemis aussi avaient des armes (des tirs de loin, un peu comme son partenaire…) et qu'ils ne manquaient plus de s'en servir contre eux, il préférait faire profil bas. Car il avait beau tous les surpasser en force, ils étaient bien trop nombreux. Il en cracherait de dépit.

-Xemnas a réussit à envoyer quelques similis avant que tout ne soit bloqué, me semble-t-il, reprit-il d'une voix grave, je pense que le mieux pour le moment est d'attendre de les retrouver avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

-Ca risque de prendre du temps ! objecta Xigbar.

-Mais le numéro XIII n'ira pas plus loin qu'il ne l'est déjà, et DiZ est dans l'incapacité de venir pour le moment… nous n'avons pas assez de force pour surpasser ces… créatures en uniforme, mais nous pourrons le faire quand nous aurons retrouvé nos alliés similis.

Il avait buté sur le mot « allié », comme s'il répugnait à devoir appeler ces pitoyables reflets ainsi.

-Autant ne plus se faire remarquer.

Xigbar sembla vouloir répliquer un instant, mais se tut et finit par hausser les épaules en déclarant.

-Ca, ce n'était pas MA faute.

Il n'en ajouta pas davantage. Saïx était déjà assez énervé de se trouver ici, et un mode Berserk dans l'instant n'était pas vraiment désiré. Aussi se contenta-t-il de reprendre :

-Et si… euh… quand on les aura retrouvés, où comptes tu aller ?

-A un endroit voyant, pour appeler le numéro XIII. Il devrait se montrer s'il voit qu'on commence à détruire la ville…

-T'es sûr ? Je te rappelle qu'il a pas plus de cœur que nous !

-Mais lui, son original est toujours là… alors peut être que la situation est différente.

Xigbar sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Admettons… et où comptes tu faire cet « appel » ?

Le numéro VII ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé qu'il était à contempler la lune depuis un bon instant déjà, semblant vouloir s'imprégner de se force et de son éclat. Puis, ses fines lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait, et d'un mouvement de bras, il désigna la silhouette un peu lointaine de la Tour Eiffel qui se trouvait à l'horizon.

-Là…

A suivre

J'aime bof ce chapitre, il s'y passe pas grand chose... j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même! Ah, et je voulais préciser, je pars en vacances à partir de la semaine prochaine, et il y aura peut être pas d'ordi là où je vais, donc je risque de pas mettre à jour avant un certain temps (d'autant plus que le chapitre 4 est pas encore prêt...) désolée et j'espère que je ne perdrais pas trop de lecteurs avec ce rythme ralenti!

Malgré tout ça... une chtite review, ça fait plaisir? XD Merci de continuer à lire, et à la prochaine!


	4. Dramatique admission

Titre: Un léger détail

Auteure: Myrylaa (une revenante, ouii...)

Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec, etc. Les personnages rajoutés sont néanmoins ma propriété, je prends à ma charge toutes les tortures infligées ^^

Pairing: Akuroku, peut être d'autres à venir...

Note importante de l'auteure: Alooors... que dire... désolééééée =( jsuis penaude, record battu de l'une des absences les plus longues sans doute (près d'un an!) mais comme vous vous en doutez, je comptais abandonner cette fic, manque d'inspi, et tout...

Donc grand merci aux revieweuses qui m'ont remué dans ma tombe et ont permi la venue au monde de ces nouveaux chapitres: Natsumi (première à avoir reviewé après un certain temps, navrée de ne pas avoir pu te répondre, tu n'avais pas laissé d'adresse! Merci en tout cas =) ); Katy2a, merci énormément pour tes deux reviews; Sunflo', merci aussi énormément pour tes commentaires, j'espère que la suite te plaira! ; et surtout Orixiah, qui est revenue chercher la fic et m'a sérieusement remotivée, je te dédicace ce chap (ou plutôt le suivant, car celui-là est court lol)

Voilà, j'ai repris de l'inspiration je crois, et pour tenter de me faire pardonner, voici deux chaps d'un coup! Celui là est court et sert plus de transition et d'explication qu'autre chose (on ne voit presque que Lana dedans par ailleurs...) mais il peut vous amuser.

Avertissement: ce chap là et le 5 sont très tirés par les cheveux, mais ce sont les derniers où je peux mettre une quantité d'humour foireux avant que le vrai scénar ne reprenne, donc j'en ai profité. En fait, la fic va osciller entre sérieux, explications et... humour débile et exagération XD Là on est dans l'humour, c'est les vacs, profitez-en!

Je vous souhaite finalement une bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 4: Dramatique admission

-Alors dans ce cas nous sommes d'accord !

Rayonnante, la jeune fille se leva pour serrer la main du petit homme au crâne dégarni en face d'elle, qui avait encore du mal à croire à ce qu'il venait de subir. Il rendit néanmoins le au revoir à la jeune fille, comme le convient toute politesse, sous l'œil furieux de la troisième personne de la pièce, une femme d'âge mûr qui avait accompagné et se tenait à présent la tête dans les mains, souhaitant plus que toute autre chose se transformer en souris dès l'instant pour déguerpir de cette scène.

Mais… ce genre de petit miracle n'existe pas ! Ou tout du moins n'arrive jamais au moment escompté. C'est pourquoi la femme, du nom de Nathalie, se ressaisit rapidement, ramassa les deux fausses cartes d'identité et dossiers (dangereux de jouer avec ça, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elles avaient été plutôt utiles) qui se trouvaient sur le bureau et saisit la main de sa fille en adressant un léger et ultime regard d'excuse à l'homme avant de quitter la pièce.

-Une bonne chose de faite ! s'extasia Lana une fois qu'elles se furent suffisamment éloignées. Ne me dis pas merci, c'est inutile.

-Et surtout inapproprié, explosa sa mère. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'une chose pareille ! Je… en cet instant, j'ai vraiment honte de t'avoir pour fille !

Pour toute réponse, Lana se contenta de hausser les épaules en réprimant un rire.

Pour comprendre ce passage, il faudrait revenir légèrement en arrière…

Kylian, anxieux, regardait sa mère qui s'était assise dans le canapé, le regard flou tourné vers les deux similis et la bouche entrouverte, cherchant à rattacher ensemble les filaments de sa compréhension pour analyser un peu tout cela.

Ils lui avaient tout raconté. Depuis le début, sans omettre de détail en particulier. Et Nathalie, après avoir voulu nier en bloc toute acceptation, avait fini par les croire devant certaines preuves et était dès lors passé en phase « laissez moi souffler deux secondes, c'est quand même dur. »

Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur l'appartement. Axel et Roxas, en particulier, cherchaient à se faire tout petits. Ce qui n'est pas toujours aisé quand l'attention est portée vers vous.

Finalement, la mère de Kylian et Lana avait semblé reprendre des couleurs et se concentrait maintenant pour convenir de la meilleure solution.

Pour elle, le mieux était d'inscrire Axel et Roxas au lycée et de les faire commencer une vie à peu près banale jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent le moyen de rentrer chez eux. Le problème restait leurs poursuivants, mais Kylian et Lana n'avaient pas jugé vraiment utile de lui parler de la face « deux similis particulièrement fous et forts sont à leurs trousses » de la situation présente.

Le mieux était de suivre ce plan et de faire intégrer le lycée en attendant la suite. En fait, selon Kylian, le véritable « mieux » s'il pouvait y en avoir un aurait été de laisser les similis enfermés dans l'appartement pour que personne ne les voient, et attendre de voir ce qui se passait. Malheureusement, les deux intéressés n'approuvaient pas cette décision.

Ils verraient donc tous bien. Déguisés de la sorte comme n'importe quels jeunes étudiants allant en cours, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils soient reconnus. Et puis en sortant ainsi dans la rue de nouveau, peut être seraient-ils les témoins d'évènements extraordinaires qui les renverraient gentiment dans leur monde d'avant et rendrait tout de nouveau normal ici.

Kylian n'avait jamais autant aimé le quotidien d'avant. Restait seulement un détail légèrement problématique à régler…

L'inscription au lycée…

* * *

Et c'est ici que Lana entrait en scène dans toute sa splendeur. Ainsi qu'un jeune homme pas tellement important dans notre histoire qui répond du nom de Colin, mais qui préfère largement quand on parle de lui sous l'appellation de « Ephemeral ».

Il s'agissait d'un ami de Lana particulier. Un geek, spécialisé dans les piratages, imitations et tout type de fraudes. Il avait dans la vingtaine et Kylian n'avait jamais cherché à savoir comment sa sœur avait fait pour côtoyer pareil individu (d'accord, elle était sociale et populaire auprès de certains, mais il existe des limites à tout, bon sang !) L'Ephemeral en question se portait garant de préparer de fausses cartes d'identité ainsi que de faux dossiers pour nos deux similis. La seule et unique chose à rajouter seraient des photos des individus en question. Lana était confiante et stipulait dès qu'elle le pouvait que « Colin était le meilleur ». Comme bien souvent, Kylian aurait aimé partager son enthousiasme…

Et le jour fatidique était arrivé. Kylian n'y avait pas assisté, et sans doute heureusement pour lui. Lana et Nathalie avaient été toutes deux reçues dans le petit bureau simple et conforme du directeur. Les discussions avaient commencé. Le proviseur avait semblé curieux que les deux futurs élèves ne soient pas venus, ce qui se fait normalement à ce genre de procédure, mais Nathalie avait expliqué avec un petit sourire proche de celui de sa fille que les deux en question n'étaient pas encore arrivés et ne seraient là que dans la soirée ; qu'elle voulait néanmoins les inscrire le plus tôt possible et qu'ils commencent leurs études dans l'établissement dans les jours à venir.

L'homme n'avait pas protesté et avait regardé les dossiers faussés, les cartes d'identité. Lana était bien plus sereine que sa mère, dont les doigts blanchissaient sur son sac à force d'être ainsi serrés.

Finalement, après avoir vérifié que tout était en règle, et ménager un certain temps de suspens en haussant les sourcils, le petit directeur avait relevé les yeux et déclaré à la mère de Lana :

-Tout me paraît en ordre mais il manque une chose… où est le certificat de tutelle ? Je veux dire pour celui qui a 16 ans… vous dites qu'il s'agit de votre neveu, mais vous devez posséder les papiers montrant l'acte de tutelle… je pourrais les avoir ? C'est dans la procédure, vous comprenez…

Il arborait un petit sourire d'excuse. Lana et sa mère avait blêmit en même temps. Apparemment, Ephemeral n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. Peut être même était-il incapable de copier ce genre de document ? Et puis c'était quoi cette nouvelle connerie, après tout, songeait la jeune fille en ayant sa moue contrarié de jeune enfant qui n'obtient pas la poupée qu'elle souhaite.

Sa mère fut en soi plutôt bonne actrice. Elle s'excusa avec un léger rire, chercha longtemps dans son sac, ouvrit des grands yeux comme sous le coup de la surprise du siècle, décidément ! puis releva une tête pleine de désolation en s'exprimant :

-Vraiment, quelle sotte, j'ai dû oublier les papiers chez moi ! Mais dans la mesure où le reste est en ordre, peut être pourriez-vous tout de même accepter la demande ? Vous comprenez, je souhaiterais sincèrement qu'ils commencent vite ici, pour bien s'intégrer dans les classes et ne pas avoir trop de lacunes…

-Bien sûr… mais je ne peux rien faire, sachez…

Et ce fut parti pour de plates excuses de chaque côté, sans que néanmoins sa mère ne lâche l'affaire. Elle insistait et insistait encore, et le directeur n'acceptait pas pour autant.

Lana se devait de faire quelque chose. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, ce qui n'était pas toujours véritablement aisé pour elle (^^).

Pour le coup, elle se serait crue dans une série télé où l'on fait le zoom sur le cerveau en ébullition du héros pour traduire de sa concentration à trouver le moyen de se sortir de moments en péril.

Et quel péril décidément !

Pourtant le mot « série télé » avait évoqué une vague idée en elle. Une idée un peu… trop. Oui, c'était cela, il fallait faire du « trop ». Comme dans les séries-télés, les mangas… ce genre de choses. Accentuer les choses de manière théâtral de sorte à ce qu'on ne puisse rien lui refuser.

Mais… ce genre d'idées fonctionnaient-elles seulement dans la véritable vie ? Bah, il y a tellement d'aspects étonnants dans l'existence… après tout, n'était-ce pas à sa porte à elle qu'avaient frappé deux personnages phares du meilleur jeu vidéo du monde ?

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien », se décida-t-elle, et immédiatement après, elle se leva de sa chaise, les poings serrés, les yeux larmoyants et décidés, avant de minauder d'une petite voix d'héroïne niaise :

-Mais vous ne comprenez donc pas ?!

Sa mère et le directeur s'interrompirent immédiatement, la première avec effroi, suspectant le pire et ayant certainement raison par là, et le second avec un franc étonnement.

Fière de son premier succès, la jeune fille ménagea un temps de pause pour mieux appuyer les propos à venir. Elle réfléchit à ses mots, et reprit d'un ton un peu trop poussé :

-Ce pauvre Seren (note de l'auteur : pseudo de Roxas, bah oui, ils n'allaient pas laisser le vrai nom quand même…) a subi des horreurs dont vous n'avez même pas idée ! Dans son ancien lycée, il n'avait pas d'ami et tout le monde le rejetait parce qu'il leur apparaissait trop bizarre ! Alors que chez lui il… il…

Un sanglot feint et pourtant convaincant vint briser sa voix, et sa mère faillit bien l'arrêter mais n'en eut guère le temps. Lana reprit en haussant de plus en plus son timbre et son émotion :

-…il se faisait battre par sa mère et violer par son père !

C'en fut trop. Nathalie se leva sans savoir s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Elle agrippa le bras de sa fille qui se débattit violemment.

-Lana, arrêtes je te prie !

-Non, maman, il faut qu'il sache !

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le pauvre homme qui ne savait plus où se mettre, et son expression et ses larmes coulant de ses joues ne laissaient aucune place à la comédie. Et qui serait assez fou pour inventer une telle atrocité morbide dans le simple but d'inscrire rapidement un élève sans rendre d'acte de tutelle ?

-L'histoire ne se termine pas ici, poursuivit-elle. Perdu dans son malheur, traqué par les démons de son existence, Seren a bien failli tout abandonner, tout lâcher. Oui, je parle de suicide monsieur !

Une légère goutte de sueur perla dans la nuque du directeur, renversé dans son fauteuil tandis que Lana avait plaqué ses deux mains sur le bureau, sans doute pour donner davantage de force encore à son récit.

-Et c'est là qu'il a rencontré… Mike.

Elle glissa le faux dossier d'Axel sous les yeux de l'homme.

-Mike l'a aidé à se relever, à dénoncer les actes de ses affreux parents et c'est grâce à lui que Seren a été retiré de cette garde et est venu sous notre propre tutelle. Il a réussi à se remettre à peu près et a retrouvé le sourire pour quelques instants fugaces, mais un réel retour à la vie normale, dans un lycée où il pourra se faire des amis, être accepté et reprendre ses études, c'est de cela dont il a besoin ! Et vous, vous voudriez retarder cet instant de cérémonie merveilleux où tout le monde pourra danser en rond pour le bonheur nouveau de Seren juste parce que nous avons oublié ce papier de tutelle ? Vous vous rendez compte, après tout ce qu'il a vécu, après avoir été maltraité par ces infâmes créatures qui lui servaient de parents ?

-Ne parle-tu pas de ton oncle et de ta tante, là ? asséna de manière un peu acerbe Nathalie, qui s'était rassise et tenter d'oublier toute l'envolée lyrique dont avait fait preuve sa propre fille.

-Maman, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Seren est un cousin très éloigné…

-Etonnant dans ce cas que la garde nous revienne, reprit sa mère désespérée.

Des étoiles vinrent se ficher dans les yeux de Lana.

-Tu as raison, « étonnant ». C'est probablement… un cadeau du ciel !

Puis, elle referma les yeux, se calma du délire qu'elle venait d'avoir, se rassit doucement et reprit un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal face à l'homme secoué.

-Je pense… commença maladroitement ce dernier, que nous… pourrons faire une… petite exception ici. Oui, le reste me paraît dans les… règles… donc…

Il cherchait doucement ses mots et aucune des deux femmes ne voulut lui venir en aide.

-…Oui, donc Mike et Seren sont officiellement inscrits dans notre établissement. Et pour Seren… sachez bien que tout sera mis en place… pour qu'il se sente le mieux du monde… et que… qu'ne psychologue sera à sa disposition… s'il le souhaite bien entendu…

Le pauvre homme rabaissa légèrement la tête, mais Lana ne s'en préoccupa guère.

-Alors dans ce cas nous sommes d'accord !

Rayonnante, la jeune fille se leva pour serrer la main du petit homme au crâne dégarni en face d'elle, qui avait encore du mal à croire à ce qu'il venait de subir. Il rendit néanmoins le au revoir à la jeune fille, comme le convient toute politesse, sous l'œil furieux de la troisième personne de la pièce, une femme d'âge mûr qui avait accompagné et se tenait à présent la tête dans les mains, souhaitant plus que toute autre chose se transformer en souris dès l'instant pour déguerpir de cette scène.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que, grâce à la « victoire » de Lana comme cette dernière ne manqua pas d'appeler son speech tiré de n'importe quel manga, nos deux similis purent commencer leur petite aventure merveilleuse dans le grand lycée où ils s'étaient fait inscrire. Sans encore suspecter dans les ombres environnantes les périls bien plus importants qui les guettaient… et seraient sans aucun doute oh combien plus dangereux qu'une simple procédure d'inscription.


	5. Métaphysique, en veux tu, en voilà

Titre: Un léger détail

Auteure: Myrylaa

Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à moi, etc.

Chtite note: Ce chapitre là amène doucement l'akuroku, et sert à montrer les interrogations de Roxas en gros... encore une fois il y a des moments vraiment gros dans l'humour, je préfère prévenir XD j'espère qu'il vous fera rire, à partir du prochain ca redevient plus "sérieux" (ou pas...)

Ps: ça doit être le plus long que j'ai écrit jusque là, profitez-en...

Chapitre 5: Métaphysique en veux-tu, en voilà...

Accroupi en une position tout de même bien singulière sur le lit en bas dans la chambre que les deux similis et Kylian partageaient désormais à trois, Roxas ne dormait, encore une fois, pas. Il préférait observer la nuit et les étoiles, qui dommage pour ce soir n'arborait aucune lune, par la fenêtre en face. Il s'en moquait peut être, les yeux céruléens perdus dans la noire atmosphère, l'esprit sans doute ailleurs, dans un tréfonds que seul lui-même pouvait connaître.

Ce n'était certainement pas du goût de son colocataire, meilleur ami, potentiel amant, alter ego simili, bref, du rouquin (ancien rouquin, plutôt…), grand dadet du lit à côté, qui venait de se redresser à son tour non sans cacher son grognement.

-Bon sang, Rox', il va être près de deux heures du mat et tu dors toujours pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin, un de leur somnipère ?

Le blondinet qui ne l'était plus vraiment, sa couleur ayant viré avec la coloration à un doux châtain, ne put retenir un mince sourire de venir s'esquisser sur ses lèvres.

-C'est « somnifère », répondit-il lentement. Et au vu de la réaction que tu as eu en en ingurgitant, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tenter l'expérience à mon tour.

Axel souffla longuement. Mais, en dépit de toute sa fierté, il devait admettre que les maux de tête et fréquents endormissements qu'il avait ressentis après avoir pris les cachets maudits ne faisaient pas particulièrement partie de ses meilleurs souvenirs jusqu'ici.

Finalement, Kylian avait peut être raison en disant qu'il s'était administré bien au-delà de la dose recommandée…

Un mystère de plus à ce monde étrange, mais il commençait à s'y faire.

-Bref. Demain on doit retourner à ces « cours », il vaut mieux que tu sois en forme ! C'est pire que les entrainements de l'Organisation.

-Bof. Je gère.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe…

Le plus âgé se retint de justesse de rajouter le « encore » qui lui avait brûlé les lèvres un instant, songeant certainement que ce n'était pas là la formulation la plus engageante pour arracher une confession au simili de son cœur –bon, mauvais jeu de mots, admettons-le.

Il attendit patiemment face au visage concentré de Roxas.

-J'apprécie notre vie ici. Lana et Kylian sont gentils, les habitudes semblent venir, et le mode de vie me convient certainement bien mieux qu'auparavant…

Là il fit une courte pause, sans oser relever les yeux, dont la fixation se dirigeait vers le matelas du roux.

-Mais ? Encouragea Axel, connaissant sur le bout des doigts son ami.

-Mais je me dis que tout finira par s'arrêter. Ca ne peut pas rester ainsi. On est pas là par hasard, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Il s'interrompit et Axel se laissa retomber mollement sur les draps.

-Bah… tu vois je m'en doute, mais je prends les choses comme elles sont, du moins pour le moment.

Roxas haussa un sourcil qu'Axel ne vit certainement pas, yeux fermés obligent.

-Vis davantage au jour le jour, et profite de ce que tu as pour le moment. Ca ne durera pas, peut être. Qu'importe, on trouvera toujours une solution pour continuer, coûte que coûte. Et le jour où on en trouvera pas… eh bien alors ce sera fini pour nous comme ça doit l'être pour tous tôt ou tard, fatalité. Pour l'instant tente de vivre.

Roxas pesa un instant ces paroles. Mais quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas. Il ne savait que trop ce que de quoi il s'agissait.

-Je ne comprends plus ton langage. Tu ne ressens rien, comment tu pourrais « profiter » ?

Sur quoi Axel eut un ricanement avant de rouvrir les yeux pour adresser à son ami un clin d'œil.

-Tu sais, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai mis à la trappe l'option du « je ne ressens rien ». Je crois que je sens des choses. Au mieux c'est en partie vrai, au pire je me l'imagine, mais j'arrive à survivre avec. Tu devrais essayer, tu sais…

Sourire encourageant qui valut un autre détournement de regard de Roxas. Cette fois l'ancien roux s'indigna franchement. Il prit le premier exemple qui lui vint sous les yeux, sans savoir s'il serait véritablement convaincant pour l'autre ou non.

-Tiens, regarde Lana et Kylian. Tu ressembles pas mal à Kylian dans ta façon d'être contrarié à tout bout de champs, et moi je tente de prendre exemple sur la gamine qui elle a l'air heureuse. Si on leur ressemble, on peut pas n'être que des coquilles vides. Ca me paraît improbable.

-Ton argumentation est faible.

-Je m'en fous complètement. C'est bien toi qui disait à un moment que tu pouvais bien vivre en faisant semblant.

Roxas eut un sourire triste ou indulgent, avant de se laisser retomber doucement.

Peut être…

Beaucoup de « peut être » ne lui traversaient que trop l'esprit en ce moment.

Peut être qu'il devait essayer cette méthode.

Peut être qu'il serait capable de s'accoutumer à sa nouvelle condition et d'y trouver une source de lueur.

Peut être qu'ils resteraient longtemps, indéfiniment, dans cette situation qui, il devait bien l'avouer, lui convenait parfaitement.

Peut être…

…qu'il allait mieux dormir maintenant qu'il avait fait le tour de tout cela.

Il en aurait bien ri, s'il avait eu le cœur à cela. Sens propre comme figuré, et là était tout le problème. L'existence était faite de « peut être » pour tout le monde, la sienne de « pourquoi pas ». Cela avait-il un sens vrai pour lui ?

Bah, il devait sérieusement commencer à se fatiguer avec tout cela.

-Axel…

-Ggggnhm ? (traduction : oui mon ange ?)

-Merci.

-Humm.

-Ici tu es mon pilier, mon équilibre. Ce serait trop dur sans toi.

Temps de pause.

-Et désolé si je t'implique dans des choses dangereuses.

Le plus grand se retourna une dernière fois dans son sommeil en grommelant :

-Ca, c'est bien la première chose que tu aurais dû me dire quand on a débarqué ici.

* * *

La brave femme s'était accoudée sur le rebord du bureau de bois, les doigts délicatement répartis sur sa tempe, l'air fatigué, sous les rires légers des élèves, et le regard sagement posé qui n'attendait qu'une réponse.

Ce nouvel élève, ce Mike. Admis à l'école depuis une semaine et quelques maintenant. Encore et toujours lui, encore et toujours ses réponses. Soit il était sérieusement handicapé, soit il se fichait royalement de tout le monde.

Le pire avec lui, c'est qu'on n'était jamais sûr de rien…

-Pour la dernière fois, reprit la professeure de SVT, tentant de maintenir jusqu'au bout son professionnalisme indulgent qui tente de mettre chacun sur la voie, et même les cas désespérés, le cœur est un organe vital qui sert de pompe à notre sang, et il est tout bonnement impossible de survivre sans.

Cette logique pourtant fondamentale et répétée depuis le collège ne semblait pas vraiment être au goût de son élève, qui plissait des yeux.

-Je comprends, articula-t-il faiblement, mais… (et ses yeux reprirent cette lueur et cet enthousiasme qui ne semblaient pas appartenir à quelqu'un de véritablement normal), supposons qu'il existe, quelque part, très loin, des êtres capables de vivre sans, enfin qui en souffrent je veux dire, mais qui évoluent quand même ? Comment pourraient-ils faire pour en récupérer un ?

Là, ce fut toute la classe qui explosa de rire, et Axel, qui ne comprenait absolument pas qu'il était le déclencheur de tout cela, mais tentait de s'acclimater aux humeurs des humains, fit de même, sans savoir qu'il se rendait par là encore plus étrange aux jugements de ses camarades.

-J'en connais un qui a lu trop de livres, persifla un grand dur qui voulait se la jouer cool, et tentait de couler ce nouvel arrivant qui avait su charmer sans le vouloir nombre de fille.

Le grand simili se tourna vers lui avec grand sérieux, avant d'hocher la tête et de dire :

-Oui, moi aussi. C'est Zexion, tu le connais peut être ?

Ce à quoi l'autre ne répondit rien, se contentant d'ouvrir la bouche indigné, pensant qu'Axel se foutait encore de lui.

-C'est qui Zexion ? Demanda à son tour une petite blonde.

Notre protagoniste mit un doigt devant sa bouche en soufflant méchamment :

-Chut ! Faut pas le dire ! Kylian va pas être content !

Et, heureusement pour Axel, pour la santé mentale des élèves présents et pour le salut de la professeure tant désespérée, la cloche choisit ce moment précis pour faire retentir dans tout l'établissement son doux son de crécelle. Comme il l'avait fait plusieurs fois, Axel bondit sur sa chaise, leva les bras et hurla en les agitant à la manière d'un manga (enfin d'un jeu…)

-Ah ! Faut pas que je sois en retard !

Avant de partir en courant par la porte en la claquant au nez des autres.

Deux secondes s'écoulèrent encore avant qu'il ne la rouvre légèrement pour dire :

-Oups ! Scusez… ça ressemble tellement au son du réveil matin de là d'où je viens que je suis persuadé à chaque fois que Xemnas va me taper sur les doigts !

Puis il s'en alla le long du couloir en sifflotant.

Il fallait admettre… qu'Axel n'avait pas exactement trié au clair les informations qu'il devait garder pour lui et celles qu'il pouvait se permettre de balancer à tout va.

En gros, dire les noms de tous ses anciens coéquipiers ne lui posait pas de problème. La seule limite qu'il s'imposait vraiment (ce grâce aux hurlements répétés du petit brun qui l'hébergeait), c'était de ne pas donner le nom de l'endroit d'où il venait (pourtant, Illusiopolis, c'est peut être connu ?).

Bref. Toujours dans son excitation naturelle, feinte ou non, le grand simili s'élança dans les couloirs à la recherche su self mystérieux, promesse de nourriture… satisfaisante dira-t-on, mais nourriture déjà, et c'était bien suffisant pour le rouquin (ex-rouquin) dont le ventre manifestait clairement ses grognements depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Enfin… self mystérieux vous a-t-on dit ? Trop car, comme d'usure, Axel ne retrouvait pas la dite-pièce, pourtant énorme espace baigné des lumières du jour entrant par d'innombrables baies vitrés, aux tables claires et au bourdonnement de voix incessant. Pièce qu'on remarque, mais que lui ne savait jamais atteindre.

La poisse de ne pas avoir le sens de l'orientation. Il devait reconnaître que tout était bien plus simple du temps où il avait encore l'usage des portails ténébreux…

Heureusement pour lui, deux jeunes filles ravissantes, blondes et au sourire éclatant, semblaient être d'un mode « nous aidons les gens ». En fait, ce serait plutôt « nous aidons les beaux garçons perdus dans l'espoir de flirter un peu », car pour l'anecdote, si cela intéresse un tant soit peu le lecteur bien sûr, les deux pestes en question venaient tout juste de passer devant Teddy, pauvre élève de seconde au visage boutonneux et pas franchement des plus abordables à observer, qui tournait en rond depuis près d'un quart d'heure sans que quiconque se propose de lui tendre la main pour le guider.

Teddy ne sert pas à grand-chose dans cette histoire, j'en suis navrée, mais pour que vous n'ayez tout de même pas trop de pitié dans le cœur, sachez qu'à maturité le visage de Teddy prendrait un charme insoupçonné, et que ce dernier, après de brillantes études d'ingénieur, deviendrait un homme de talent qui saurait réussir sa vie dans le chemin qu'il y aurait choisi.

Enfin, ici Teddy nous aide juste à prouver que les deux filles en question sont des saletés, comme il en existe dans tout lycée je présume.

Ne nous attardons pas avec elles, et jugeons simplement utile de préciser qu'elles s'étaient maintenant toutes deux littéralement agrippées aux bras de notre protagoniste, désireuse de lui montrer la route à suivre…

* * *

Kylian et Roxas assis à une même table, c'était un spectacle étonnamment détonant tant leurs attitudes paraissaient similaires. Bras croisés. Légèrement appuyé contre le dossier de la chaise, sans être pour autant vautré. Le regard calme posé sur le reste des élèves. Les pensées vagabondes.

Enfin tout cela mettait plus mal à l'aise l'humain que le simili qui par conséquent changea du tout au tout de position, tapotant ses doigts légèrement sur le bois de la table, priant pour que Lana ou même Axel ne surgisse à cet instant.

Car oui, l'autre particularité des deux là, c'était le calme oppressant qui régnait lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient face à face. Et si Roxas n'y voyait qu'un peu de sérénité dans son quotidien, persuadé que parler pour ne rien dire n'était qu'épuisement, Kylian, qui adoptait le même point de vue, le combinait néanmoins à celui de meubler un minimum une conversation lorsqu'on est seul avec quelqu'un.

C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait en cet instant en une situation qu'il avait rarement connu jusque là : l'indécision.

Voyant qu'aucun secours ne viendrait décidément, il se lança sur les sujets-bateaux.

-Alors… ça va les cours pour le moment ?

Arraché à sa rêverie, le blondinet leva des yeux presque mornes avant d'articuler doucement :

-Ca va. Pour l'instant. Mais les gens sont bizarres avec moi.

-C'est-à-dire ? Ils t'auraient… reconnu ?!

-Je ne pense pas. Ce sont ces « professeurs » surtout… ils me regardent tous avec indulgence et près de fondre en larmes dès que je parle. Et on m'a dit pleins de fois d'aller voir la « psy » si j'en avais besoin. Je sais même pas ce que c'est, une psy !

Kylian préféra ne pas répondre. Pour préserver un minimum la santé mentale des deux similis, lui et sa mère avaient jugé préférable de ne pas leur dévoiler toutes les précisions sur l'entretien de Lana avec le directeur lors de l'inscription.

-Oui…

Changer de sujet. Vite.

-Tu sais, j'avais jamais vu quelqu'un capable d'assimiler aussi vite… avec autant de retards je veux dire…

-A quoi ça vous sert tout ça en fait ?

-Pardon ?

Oh oh. Voilà ce que c'était de lancer des conversations sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Roxas était vraisemblablement entré en mode « J'ai quatre ans et je pose toutes les questions métaphysiques qui me passent par la tête ». O joie.

-Ces choses que vous apprenez, cela vous sert… d'arme face aux ennemis par exemple ?

Même les yeux du blond (ex blond) se faisaient plus enfantins à présent, désireux d'en savoir davantage. Kylian se mordit les lèvres, pas habitué à ce rôle de « papa ».

Enfin, si, avec Lana parfois. Sauf qu'à la différence de cette dernière, Roxas l'écoutait attentivement, lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui sortir des conneries comme il le faisait avec sa sœur sachant qu'elle ne retiendrait rien, genre les feux de signalisation sont en fait contrôlés par des mages noirs qui usent de différents sortilèges pour faire mumuse avec les couleurs… (tiens, c'était peut être à cause de ce genre de réponse que sa sœur s'apparentait à une geek dorénavant).

-Pas vraiment. On a pas… d'ennemis ici. Enfin… c'est…

-Alors vous avez besoin d'apprendre tout cela pourquoi ?

-Pour notre futur. Avoir le bac, faire des études. Et donc, tenter d'avoir les meilleures notes possibles…

-Pourquoi les meilleures ?

-Bah tout le monde cherche à entrer dans les meilleures écoles. Mieux sont tes notes, et plus tu as de chance d'aller où tu veux par rapport aux autres. Il y a un minimum de concurrence…

Roxas tournait à présent un regard voilé vers les autres lycéens insouciants.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, reprit-il doucement, si je veux avoir la meilleure place, je dois faire face à la « concurrence ».

Kylian le guettait du coin de l'œil.

-En quelque sorte…

-Les autres deviennent par là-même mes ennemis…

Roxas s'imaginait déjà combien de jeunes il serait capable d'exterminer en un seule coup de keyblade pour obtenir « les meilleures notes ».

-Alors… c'est presque le même fonctionnement que les sans cœur ici ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Si je tente de comprendre, si je détruis un « lycéen », alors une bonne note s'en échappera, libérée comme s'il s'était agit d'un cœur…

-No…

-Mais alors…

Roxas tournait à présent des regards noirs vers Kylian qui ne comprenait pas comment un garçon si doué (il l'avait démontré dans les matières) pouvait présenter un raisonnement aussi… con, il fallait le dire, face à la réalité des choses.

Bah, d'un autre côté, Roxas avait été élevé dans une atmosphère de violence…

-Alors, reprit le simili, tu es comme Xemnas ! Ce n'est pas les cœurs ici, mais les notes ! Tu veux te servir de moi pour récupérer les notes, et acquérir la « meilleure école » !! Je refuse de me laisser manipuler, je te croyais… différent !

Il s'était levé, prêt à sortir ses keyblades pour détruire l'insolent peut être. Heureusement, un autre sujet plus préoccupant encore, et susceptible de concentrer toute la colère du jeune garçon, permit à cet instant d'épargner la vie de Kylian et par conséquent de nous laisser continuer encore un peu cette fic…

Axel venait d'entrer. Mais loin d'être seul, voilà qu'il était entouré de deux filles, maquillées et bien coiffées, qui lançaient des sourires éclatants de blancheur immaculée à travers le self en tentant de le guider à leur table.

Le simili blond haussa les sourcils et Kylian se retourna pour évaluer la scène. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la moindre réflexion, Roxas s'était avancé, et marchait droit vers son ex compagnon d'arme. Il se planta devant le trio sous les regards dédaignés ou étonnés de ses composants.

Et un ange passa. A dire vrai, et après coup, Roxas avait de quoi se sentir puéril d'avoir agi ainsi. C'est vrai. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait dire… Axel voyait du monde… s'était encore perdu sans doute… tout était normal.

Alors pourquoi… il se sentait si bizarre ?

Ce n'était rien. Rien qu'une autre bizarrerie de passage dans ce monde. Il y avait longtemps que Roxas ne cherchait plus rien. Ou cherchait trop de choses à la fois, il ne saurait le dire.

-On mange ensemble ? Osa hasarder le grand roux avec une esquisse de sourire, face au silence obstiné de son jeune ami.

-J'ai fini, répliqua l'autre.

Et il passa à côté pour fuir vers le CDI en se sermonnant mentalement de ne pas comprendre ce qui se tramait en lui. Axel eut une étincelle dans le regard, blessée peut être, mais se reprit vite, sans prêter attention aux remarques acerbes « il est bizarre ton ami » qui fusaient maintenant.

Il aurait tout le temps d'éclaircir cela ce soir après tout…

Dans son coin de table, Kylian se tenait lui aussi la tête à présent. Franchement, lui faisait tant d'efforts pour faire comme si tout se déroulait normalement… et Axel et Roxas n'en manquaient jamais une pour se faire remarquer.

-Ca a pas l'air d'aller, vieux.

Cedr venait de le rejoindre avec un plateau et s'assit à ses côtés en jetant un regard blasé au grand ex-rouquin qui avait été amené, bien malgré lui, à une table emplie de poules roucoulantes.

-Il a la cotte lui.

-Trop.

-Tu serais jaloux ?

-Pas vraiment, non…

-Et il est où le deuxième ? Son faux-frère, là ?

-Pourquoi faux-frère ?

-Bah ta sœur m'a dit qu'ils étaient frères, mais il me semble pas qu'ils aient été inscrits comme tels…

Aïe.

-Frères adoptifs. Enfin ils se considèrent comme. C'est compliqué.

Et Kylian ne pipa plus mot jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne de nouveau. Légèrement intrigué tout de même, Cedr finit par hausser les épaules, se disant qu'il aurait tôt ou tard le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

* * *

-Visite au musée du Louvres… ils l'ont mis au programme au départ pour les filières littéraires, mais ça s'est transformé en sortie avec toutes les classes de première… c'est génial, génial ! Tu trouves pas ?

-Saute pas comme ça sur le fauteuil, tu vas encore casser l'accoudoir…

-Maman, viens signer les feuilles de permission s'il-te-plaît !

-Nathalie, je peux t'aider à la cuisine ce soir ? Je sens que je peux y arriver, vraiment…

-Sans mettre le feu à la cuisinière, pyromane ?

-Mais… Kylian, t'es vraiment pas cool !

-Tu lis quoi ? Tu lis quoi ?

-Arrête de piailler…

-Bon, un peu de place dans la cuisine je vous prierais…

Et d'un mouvement sec, simili élancé, fanatique enthousiaste et intello concentré furent repoussé sans ménagement vers le petit salon, tandis que la brave femme retournait à ses casseroles desquelles une excellente odeur s'échappait.

C'était un beau tableau de famille comme on en avait rarement vu dans la famille de Kylian, et dans lequel Axel y faisait le rôle du grand frère farceur peut être. Les jours s'étaient écoulé depuis l'arrivée des deux, et une sorte de routine s'installait, pas suffisamment importance encore pour que les problèmes concrets tombent, mais assez confortante pour se dire qu'il y aurait toujours une solution à tout.

Et pourtant une personne manquait à l'appel ce soir comme de coutume, et comme de coutume Kylian sentait le malaise. Si Axel se sentait à l'aise à peu près partout où il allait, Roxas avait tendance, comme fidèle à un rôle, à trop souvent se morfondre dans les méandres des doutes et de la conscience.

Kylian décida d'aller voir un peu comment allait l'ex-blondinet ce soir. Il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre que les trois garçons partageaient dorénavant (Lana dormait avec sa mère ; ce pouvait être temporaire, après tout, s'ils tentaient d'insérer socialement les deux similis, ils ne savaient pas exactement si leurs présences ici pourraient se maintenir…), et aperçut le plus jeune des similis allongés sur le lit du bas, faisant rebondir une balle contre le lit au-dessus avant de la rattraper entre ses doigts, geste répétitif et méthodique qui curieusement semblait l'apaiser.

Roxas ne broncha pas lorsque Kylian entra. Le petit brun s'approcha de l'autre.

Silence comme bien souvent entre les deux. La communication était ardue, mais d'un autre côté, Kylian semblait être le seul à tenter que le monde tourne convenablement autour de lui. Esprit obsessionnel sans aucun doute…

-Euh… on va bientôt manger, fut le seul prétexte qu'il trouva à se présence.

Roxas suspendit un bref instant son geste avant d'hocher la tête.

-Ca… va aller ?

Ca irait. Du moins c'est ce dont Kylian se persuadait à présent. Dans le regard de Roxas, ce n'était ni mélancolie ni angoisse en fait que l'on pouvait déceler. C'était davantage… de la concentration.

-Tout est différent ici. C'est excitant… mais ça me perd. Je ne comprends plus tout ce qui m'arrive.

Tiens tiens. Il était bien rare de décrocher des phrases aussi longues au blondinet (ex). Enfin, mises à part ses continuelles vociférations à l'égard de son homologue simili, naturellement. Toujours est-il que pour Kylian, cela relevait du record.

Il tenta de poursuivre sur cette voie.

-Tu sais, ça arrive déjà à nous tous dans ce monde, donc à toi il est normal que…

Lorsqu'il fut coupé par un acte du blond qu'il aurait bien été le dernier à suspecter.

Roxas se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Brièvement, rien à voir avec le baiser langoureux d'un prince charmant ou dont ne sait quoi d'autre. Juste un bref contact des lèvres, suivi d'une réflexion intense tandis que Kylian avait bien chaud tout d'un coup.

-Tu vois dans les livres, commença Roxas sans prêter du tout attention à la gêne de l'humain, dans les vôtres je veux dire, tous les héros ressentent quelque chose lorsqu'ils font ce geste envers quelqu'un qu'ils apprécient beaucoup. Moi je ne ressens rien avec toi. Je me demande si c'est en raison de la personne… sans doute pas du sexe, je n'ai rien ressenti avec une fille non plus…

-Parce que, s'étouffa son vis-à-vis, tu as essayé… ?

-Avec Lana. Vous êtes des personnes que j'apprécie. Sans doute pas assez. Mais je n'oserais pas le faire avec… par exemple…

-Me dis pas que tu comptes embrasser tous les gens dans la rue jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ce qui te plaît ?!?

Roxas lui retourna un regard de mépris.

-Bien sûr que non. Ce que tu peux être bizarre…

Kylian poussa un profond soupir. Les similis ne connaissaient décidément rien. Il ne voudrait personnellement plus être là le jour où devrait se faire l'éducation sexuelle des deux autres…

M'enfin… cela relevait plus… de l'instinctif, non ? En avait-il quelques… notions alors ?

Et pourquoi réfléchir à ça, il devenait le plus tordu dans toute cette affaire.

-La personne à laquelle j'aurais le plus d'attachement c'est Axel, poursuivit le simili tel un scientifique qui examine ses résultats. Mais… lui je n'ose pas l'embrasser comme ça. Il y a… quelque chose. Une barrière de je ne sais quoi.

Il releva doucement la tête.

-Tout est différent avec lui. Alors je ne sais si c'est cela l'amour. Ce dont vous parlez et qui vous fais vous sentir si vivants alors que nous nous sommes si froids.

Il lança un regard bleu profond (il avait retiré ses lentilles) qui aurait pu dérouter bon nombre.

-Tu penses quoi de tout ça ?

Kylian en resta coi. S'il y avait bien une personne qui ne s'y connaissait absolument pas en amour, ce devait être lui. Non pas que les demandes de la part de la gente féminine aient manqué à son égard ; mais en général, il était trop occupé par autre chose.

La colle qu'on lui posait, donc, en cet instant…

-Tu réfléchis peut être trop. D'après Lana, ça vient, ça va, et ça ne doit pas être analysé constamment. Axel te dirait sans doute la même chose. Moi, je ne sais pas trop…

-Tu crois que je devrais en parler avec Lana alors ?

-Certainement pas, elle ne s'en remettrait pas dans tous ses fantasmes Yaoi. La vie à la maison serait bien trop tourmentée.

Etonnant la capacité qu'avait Kylian à retenir le mot de « yaoi » alors qu'il avait mis tant de temps à retenir les prénoms de deux personnes qui vivaient tout de même à présent avec lui. Ne voyons là qu'une coïncidence.

-En tout cas j'avance bien mieux ici, soutint Roxas avec une once de sourire. C'est intéressant de vivre avec vous. Je prétends comme je le voulais, et je rencontre… des sensations… différentes.

Kylian sourit en retour, et les deux garçons sentirent que peut être une sorte de complicité était en train de s'instaurer entre les deux. Une complicité qui, allons-y, pouvait bien pardonner un baiser volé ?

…

Non, Kylian avait besoin d'un peu de temps quand même pour s'en remettre.

-Au fait, lança-t-il en voulant changer de sujet, vous n'avez pas eu d'autres nouvelles des deux autres potentiels similis apparus ? Avec les agressions ?

Roxas fit lentement non de la tête, et le brun haussa les épaules.

-Avec un peu de chance, toute cette histoire va se tasser…

Et l'adolescent entreprit de quitter la pièce pour aider sa mère à mettre le couvert. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'un auditoire étrange s'était glissé depuis il ne savait quand exactement derrière le panneau de la porte, et tendait vraisemblablement l'oreille pour attraper chaque fragment de la petite conversation qui s'était déroulée en ces lieux.

-Lana, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Depuis quand t'écoutes aux portes ?

Radieuse, sa sœur lui dit avec simplicité :

-Tout ce qui nous arrive mérite une fic, tu ne penses pas ?

-Une fic ?

-Roh, j'ai même pas envie de tenter de t'expliquer ce que c'est… bref. Pour l'écrire convenablement, j'ai besoin de savoir tout ce qui se passe, pour pouvoir retranscrire les dialogues et tout, tu comprends ?

-Non ! Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, et c'est très… mal ce que tu fais !

Sa sœur ne l'écoutait déjà plus, un doigt posé sur le coin des lèvres, réfléchissant à haute voix :

-A ton avis, quel titre je pourrais trouver à cette histoire !

-Arrête tes gamineries !

Un peu trop rouge pour être naturel, comme si cette histoire de « fic » ne l'atteignait pas, Kylian sortit violemment de la pièce en bousculant Lana, priant intérieurement pour que cette dernière n'ait pas surprit toute l'étendue de l'échange survenu.

Mais ce n'était sans doute pas le cas… elle lui aurait certainement déjà fait des remarques sinon. Il pouvait rester tranquille à ce sujet.

-Au fait Kyl'… je me trompe ou c'était ton tout premier baiser ?

A suivre…

Voilà après un an ce que ça donne... c'est dur de reprendre, n'hésitez pas à me dire dire si j'ai fais des incohérences (j'ai quand même tout relu avant, mais bon...) ou si le style laisse à désirer XD J'attends vos commentaires et vous dit à la prochaine! =)


	6. L'instinct domine le coeur

Titre: un léger détail

Auteure: Myrylaa

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi... bref. (j'aime ce mot ^^)

Réponses aux anonymes:

ValOoh AsakOora: intéressante remarque pour le calcul du poult... j'avoue que j'y ais pas trop pensé XD mais désolée, je n'aurais pas le temps de développer cela, j'espère que ça ne brise pas tes espoirs les plus profonds XD

Mdr Axel sur du Jackson XD C'est pas prévu dans le scénar non plus, dommage... en revanche ta deuxième suggestion a nettement plus de chance d'y figurer par la suite... (*sort aussi*)

Merci en tout cas pour tes coms, ils m'ont bien fait rire!

Haru: Une nouvelle lectrice, ça fait toujours plaisir! Oui, je t'avoue que j'avais bien peur aussi que l'histoire soit mal reçue à cause des persos inventés (je suis la première à ne pas supporter les caricatures -_-') alors j'ai fais des efforts sur les OC, je suis contente qu'ils te plaisent ^^ Ah, comme beaucoup de monde tu préfères Kylian XD Ca tombe bien, il va être plus important que sa soeur...

Pour les psychologies des deux similis, j'ai essayé de bien les travailler aussi, mais de la façon dont je les perçois, donc j'ai toujours peur d'un OOC... je continu comme ça donc vu que ca a l'air de fonctionner

Merci sincèrement de tes compliments et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!

Guytoon: Tu la demandais, voilà la suite XD Merci de ta review enthousiaste... ca va devenir plus grave par la suite, mais j'espère que tu trouveras encore l'occasion de rire sur des petits trucs débiles ^^'

Notes: j'ai été ravie de voir ma fic si bien accueillie après autant d'absence! Il faut croire que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main =)

Un grand merci aux revieweurs des deux derniers chaps: Katy2a, ValOoh AsakOora, Nayru25, Orixiah, Haru et Guytoon. Vos commentaires me font toujours bien plaisir... et rire parfois ^^

Pour informations, ce chapitre devait à la base contenir le passage au Louvre en intégralité... mais vu qu'il faisait au total près de 16 pages words et que je veux pas vous habituer à des chapitres trop longs que je ne saurais sans doute pas tenir jusqu'au bout, j'ai préféré le couper en deux (en plus ça finit à un moment bien sadique, vous allez voir...) Par conséquent, le septième ne mettra vraiment pas de temps à arriver (une semaine max, si je veux laisser une certaine régularité, mais c'est mal barré XD)

A partir de ce chap, ça redevient un peu plus sérieux...

Bon, je vous cache pas que le 7 sera mieux (plus d'action et de révélations....) mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture quand même, j'attends vos commentaires =)

* * *

Chapitre 6: L'instinct domine le coeur

Jeudi 23 octobre. 14h15.

Le musée du Louvre, immense bâtisse se répartissant sur ses deux étages et neuf départements, résonnaient en plus du brouhaha habituel des touristes exaltés, d'une toute autre cacophonie. Celle de jeunes lycéens, ici pour la journée, heureux de pouvoir profiter de légers temps de plaisirs et désireux d'en profiter jusqu'au bout.

Le long des allées, au coin des couloirs, devant les tableaux d'impressionnistes**(1)** du XIXème siècle ou plus vraisemblablement aux toilettes, il était fréquent de reconnaître l'attitude de l'un ou l'autre groupe de ces écoliers, gamines rieuses courant dans les couloirs comme si elles disposaient toujours de leurs quatre ans, élèves sérieux prenant consciencieusement des notes face aux œuvres citées et recommandées par leurs professeurs, enfin apprentis glandeurs échappés de-ci, de-là pour s'en fumer une, ou bien simplement avachis dans des fauteuils ou chaises répartis dans les salles, et jetant sans cesse des coups d'œil à leur montre pour savoir quand ils pourraient enfin rentrer chez eux.

Kylian, au milieu de tout ça, aurait certainement pu apprécier la sortie en d'autres circonstances. La peinture l'avait toujours fasciné, en particulier cet art de l'impressionnisme. Par chance, ce genre de tableaux se trouvait au premier étage du musée, partie où le corps enseignant avait décidé d'axer ses analyses.

En d'autres circonstances, en effet, le jeune homme n'aurait pas manqué de rester des heures planté devant le même tableau, à contempler chaque minuscule parcelle, à détailler chaque élément infime, chaque effet de la lumière picturale ; là il avait tout sauf l'esprit à cela.

Il n'avait pas assuré pour le coup. Il s'en voulait.

Il avait paumé Mike et Seren, plus connus de nous tous sous les noms d'Axel et de Roxas. Ainsi que sa sœur au passage. En fait elle devait être avec les deux. Mais ce n'était pas forcément pour le rassurer.

Quand ? Comment avait-il bien pu les perdre ? Les circonstances restaient floues. Un seul instant et la crinière de cheveux noirs de l'ex-rouquin avait disparu subitement.

Et pour tous ceux qui n'ont jamais eu l'occasion ou les moyens de visiter ce cher musée qu'est le Louvre, sachez bien que le premier adjectif qui nous passe par la tête pour le qualifier lorsqu'on l'admire est…

…grand. Grand, grand, et très grand.

Avec sa veine, Kylian pariait mentalement que les deux similis et Lana n'étaient même pas capables de décrypter un plan.

Heureusement déjà que Roxas n'était plus dans sa période « nympho qui embrasse tout le monde ».

Bref. Il en voyait de toutes les couleurs depuis leur arrivée. Et c'était certainement loin d'être fini là.

Agacé, le jeune homme tourna finalement à l'angle d'un énième couloir pour tenter de retrouver les disparus… et limiter les dégâts par la même occasion.

* * *

-Mike, c'est encore toi le trou du'c ! **(2)**

Le grand roux poussa un grognement qui lui attisa la haine de bien des touristes présents ce jour là au musée. Sous les rires de ses camarades de classe, les protestations du simili liées à ses nombreuses défaites à ces jeux de carte (très différents de ceux de Luxord, au passage…) résonnaient le long des couloirs comme rebondissant sur les nombreuses peintures.

Certes, le bâtiment était imposant et valait sans aucun doute le coup d'œil. Mais de sa vie d'avant, de « pixel » peut être, Axel n'avait jamais pris l'habitude de se concentrer très longtemps sur quelque chose… encore moins lorsque cela ne le passionnait pas réellement.

Dans ce monde-ci, il avait tenté de faire un effort. Pour Kylian au début, pour Roxas lorsque Lana les avaient fait échapper au regard du jeune humain.

Mais une proposition à un « jeu » avait vite réfréné ses ambitions d'analyses d'art. A présent, ils étaient cinq élèves regroupés en cercle dans un espace un peu moins visité, s'exclamant joyeusement de leurs stratégies ou victoires, sous l'œil agacé du petit « Seren » qui restait ici à contempler les quelques tableaux, sans non plus oser de trop s'éloigner par peur de ne pas retrouver son chemin par la suite.

Lana, qui bien évidemment faisait partie du groupe de déserteurs, riait aux éclats, sans prêter attention aux regards accusateurs du petit simili. Et Axel devait reconnaître qu'il s'amusait bien avec tous ces jeunes gens.

Après tout, les humains plus vieux étaient tellement coincés…

Tiens, pour l'exemple, ils s'étaient tous arrêté avec émerveillement devant le portrait d'une femme qu'on nommait la « Joconde ». En raison de l'attroupement et des photographies prises, le grand ex-roux s'était élancé à travers la foule, persuadé que le trésor qui se cachait derrière tous ces gens valait au moins le Kingdom hearts.

…

En fait, il s'agissait juste de la représentation d'une femme pas très jolie sur un cadre ridiculement petit. Enfin comparé à d'autres sur lesquels son regard s'était accroché précédemment…

Le pire, c'est que lorsque le simili s'était approché pour tâter un peu de la toile, songeant que son exceptionnalité résidait peut être, après tout, dans sa texture, les adultes furibonds l'en avaient empêché très violemment.

Sa fierté en avait pris pour un coup, si cela lui était permis.

Et puis il était persuadé que la fameuse Joconde aurait eu bien plus de succès et de style si on lui avait laissé l'opportunité de lui griffonner des petites moustaches…

Puéril, et alors ?

Rester entouré de jeunes gens qui commençaient à bien l'apprécier lui apparaissait être une meilleure alternative. Et ce fameux jeu le distrayait bien. Même s'il perdait tout le temps et se prenait dans le même temps un surnom insultant.

Bah, ça ne pouvait pas le changer des « imbéciles » continuels assénés régulièrement par son homologue simili, après tout…

En parlant de ce dernier, lui semblait trouver de l'attrait à tout ce devant quoi il passait. Une curiosité étrange et bouffante l'habitait et l'avait toujours habité, si cela pouvait se traduire par ce besoin oppressant de savoir chaque chose.

Dans ce nouveau monde, il avait de quoi se régaler.

Plus discret que son ami le grand simili précédemment, Roxas passait doucement ses doigts fins sur certaines des toiles, effleurant les couches de peintures, les teintes de couleurs qui se mélangeaient parfois pour donner des formes, parfois juste des silhouettes, des ébauches d'objets ou de gens.

Vue de près, vue de loin. Il percevait des tas de significations différentes à une seule œuvre en fonction de l'angle par lequel il l'observait. Admirait l'art pictural représenté ici, à la place si moindre dans son monde d'origine…

Oui ils semblaient brutes ces habitants de Paris avec leurs automobiles, leurs sons étranges et tous leurs gadgets bien plus imposants que les quelques ordinateurs dont disposaient son organisation. Mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux en cet instant c'était pure poésie. Pure humanité.

« Ce qu'il nous manque à nous », songea-t-il amèrement et doucement tout à la fois, et il se jura mentalement que s'il avait la désastreuses occasion de retourner à la citadelle d'Illusiopolis un jour, il accrocherait des tableaux dans sa chambre. Juste pour voir l'effet que cela pouvait faire de se sentir sensible à un élément du décor.

-Ser', tu veux tenter une partie avec nous ?

Le petit châtain se tourna évasivement vers l'appel de la voix. Son grand ex roux qui lui adressait toujours le même sourire, évidemment.

Au moins, pour cette fois, il avait pris la précaution d'utiliser son deuxième nom. Les « Rox'…. Merde, Seren je veux dire ! » avaient été plus que nombreux la première semaine.

Un miracle en soit que personne n'ait encore capté la raison de leur présence ici.

Bah, ça paraissait sans doute trop fou.

-Je te promets, c'est pas si compliqué que ça en a l'air !

-La preuve, tu perds tout le temps…

-C'est un détail.

Un grand sourire carnassier vint éclairer ses propos face auxquels Roxas préféra détourner sèchement la tête. Axel soupira, visiblement déçu. Mais pas encore tout à fait découragé.

-Terminez sans moi les gars, je vais m'intéresser un peu à l'impressionnatisme.

-C'est impressionnisme, Mike !

-Blanc bonnet, bonnet blanc…

Il venait de découvrir cette expression visiblement typiquement humaine. Et ne manquait pas de la ressortir à chaque première occasion, comme exhibant un trophée précieux dont seul lui aurait eu le privilège d'avoir la possession.

Il faut croire qu'il en fallait bien peu pour satisfaire Axel…

-Tu veux qu'on regarde ceux de l'autre côté ? fit-il doucement en s'approchant de son homologue simili.

-J'ai déjà tout vu dans cette salle, répliqua l'autre avant de repartir.

Un érudit aurait pu s'y perdre. Depuis plusieurs jours, Roxas montrait une ostensible tendance à envoyer chier continuellement Axel. Non pas qu'il ait franchement l'habitude des mots doux d'ordinaire… mais tout de même, cela frisait la haine par instant.

Et le rouquin en avait plus qu'assez de jouer le rôle de l'idiot soumis mode petit chien qui suit son maitre en colère à tout bout de champs.

C'est pourquoi il emboita le pas de Roxas, encore une fois. Lana leur jeta un bref regard mais n'en interrompit pas pour autant sa partie de cartes avec ses amis.

-Je peux savoir le malaise ? s'enquit le plus grand non sans irritation (à force de côtoyer des humains, ils paraissaient de plus en plus réels, ce jusque dans leurs intonations).

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua le blond-châtain toujours sans le regarder.

Et c'en fut trop cette fois. Axel se rapprocha de cette espèce de gnome insolent, se plaça juste à côté et abattit son poing sur la toile que Roxas observait, le bloquant de son bras et s'attirant les regards choqués des touristes partout (pour la énième fois de la journée).

Heureusement qu'aucun surveillant n'était présent pour le moment dans cette salle, sinon les ennuis ne se seraient pas résumé qu'à quelques ondes négatives perçues de ci, de là.

-Tu me regardes quand je te parle de quelque chose d'important. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Une voix ferme et trop forte que Roxas ne lui connaissait pas. Du moins, qu'Axel n'avait jamais utilisé envers lui. L'espace d'un instant court, il faillit perdre contenance. Mais retrouva bien vite assurance et ton condescendant par la même occasion.

-Enlève ton poing de cette toile, ils ont des caméras ici.

-Je te les fous là où je pense. Pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça ?

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel avant de les planter dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

-Je t'évites pas, je vais pas bien, c'est tout. Pourquoi tout tourne toujours autour de toi dans ton monde ?

-Erreur. Tout tourne toujours autour de Toi dans mon monde.

-Ne détourne pas la question.

-Je m'inquiète. J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux. Et tu coupes toujours toute communication quant on en vient au sujet principal. Je voudrais juste savoir.

Bien malgré lui, le ton d'Axel s'était soudainement radouci.

Mouais, ce n'était pas vraiment pour tout de suite qu'il affirmerait sa totale domination sur les caprices du blond.

-J'ai mal à la tête. Laisse-moi.

-C'est juste ça ?

-Arrête. C'est comme si… il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

-Rien ne va jamais avec toi en même temps.

Roxas eut malgré lui un sourire ironique et doux qu'il adressa à Axel.

-C'est pas faux. Mais je ressens… comment dire…

Les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres seraient trop blessants. Ce qui l'était d'autant plus, c'était le quiproquo soudainement installé dans la pièce.

Axel retira doucement son poing du tableau victime, qui en garda une légère marque nous devons le préciser, et s'approcha légèrement, persuadé au creux de lui que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir, là, maintenant, dans cette pièce du musée du Louvre au village de Paris de monde France –même si ce n'était pas ça, il n'avait pas tout retenu-, bref, il sentait qu'il allait obtenir l'aveu de son ange, celui qu'il attendait comme depuis sa naissance, comme si tout, depuis le début de sa non-vie, avait été précipité pour n'aboutir en filament qu'au centre de sa raison d'exister, cet instant, cette précieuse déclaration.

Axel n'avait pas de cœur. Mais avec de telles pensées juste l'instant d'avant, une espérance comme on en a rarement, le simili était intimement persuadé qu'il était le plus apte au monde à donner la définition d'un « cœur qui saigne » ; lorsqu'il entendit finalement ces mots non soupçonnés.

-Je ressens… que je dois m'éloigner de toi. Le plus vite possible. Que rien de bon n'en ressortira sinon.

Le petit sourire d'attente du plus grand s'effaça très lentement, progressivement. La scène se figea durant quelques secondes qui effrayèrent le plus jeune face au manque de réactions de son ami.

-C'est étrange. Mais c'est… mon instinct qui me le dicte, à défaut que cela puisse être un cœur.

-Ou ne serait-ce pas parce que ton cœur te dicte autre chose ?

-Arrête…

-Non toi arrête. Ce qui nous unie paraît illusoire et étrange, on est peut être les seuls comme on est. Mais tu ne peux pas nier que toi aussi tu en as envie, de rester avec moi, d'être ici, de posséder ce lien. Tu ne me suivrais pas sans cesse sinon.

-C'est toi qui me suit.

-Pas toujours. Si je cesse de le faire, malgré tout tu t'inquiètes. Rappelle toi tes premiers jours dans l'organisation, où tu n'en jurais que par moi ou presque…

Roxas se mordit la lèvre. Mais encore une fois pas pour la raison suspectée par le roux.

-Tu me mènes la vie dure, Rox'. Tu es infâme avec moi alors que je fais souvent des efforts. Mais on continue de rester ensemble. J'aimerais bien que tu t'en rendes compte parfois. J'aimerais bien que tu admettes…

-On a un problème.

-Oui, certes, qu'on a un problème. Mais l'idée où je voulais en venir c'est…

-Non, pas ça. Regarde.

Et sans ménagement, le plus petit tira le plus grand vers l'autre côté, le regard en direction de la porte qui menait dans les couloirs, ou une sorte de membre visqueux et blanc/argenté venait de disparaître à l'instant, dans l'encadrement, tel un filament évaporé.

Un filament nocif.

-Non… souffla Axel. J'y crois pas, ils sont passés…

Roxas ne prit même pas le temps des commentaires. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers le cercle des amis aux cartes, et tira Lana sans ménagement du groupe pour lui asséner ses paroles :

-Fais évacuer le plus de personnes du lycée maintenant, et même d'autres si possible. T'es populaire, trouve une raison pour tous les attirer dehors et dépêche-toi.

Inquiète par le ton tout de même pas très normal de son ami le simili, Lana bégaya :

-Que… qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Roxas lui retourna un regard noir mode in simili énervé.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, dit-il trop calmement et sèchement pour que la petite brune puisse répliquer quoique ce fût.

C'est pourquoi elle se contenta de hocher la tête et de repartir vers son groupe d'amis. Roxas ne sut jamais exactement quelle excuse cette dernière avait bien pu encore inventer ; mais il dut reconnaitre l'admiration qu'il avait pour elle lorsque tout le groupe d'adolescents, bien installés, se releva presqu'immédiatement et sans protestation pour se diriger à pas lourds vers une sortie.

Il retourna vers Axel et ils échangèrent un rapide regard.

Lana avait commencé une petite évacuation et serait sans doute épaulée par Kylian. A condition bien sûr de retrouver ce dernier.

Quant à eux, il ne leur restait qu'à évaluer le nombre de reflets ou autre similis totaux présents ici, et à tous les charcuter. Mince affaire, voyons…

Sans perdre davantage de temps précieux, les deux héros s'élancèrent au détour des couloirs en quête de combat.

« Comme au bon vieux temps, ne put s'empêcher de penser, et avec une pointe de nostalgie, l'ex-rouquin, ombre de son blond qui courait un peu plus vite juste devant.

* * *

Kylian grommela en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de pousser la porte, et non pas de la tirer comme il s'efforçait de le faire depuis quelques secondes déjà.

Un léger coup pour sa fierté, mais heureusement, pas de témoin oculaire en vue visiblement.

A sa gauche, une série de lavabo avec leurs miroirs qui renvoyaient les reflets de carrelage blanc des toilettes du musée. Plusieurs cabines vertes s'alignaient les unes aux autres. Au fond, des urinoirs.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir fait sa petite commission, comme on dit élégamment, ou été sur le trône comme vous préférez, que le jeune garçon nota ce qui clochait présentement.

Depuis un bout de temps déjà, une petite once de quelque chose qu'il ne savait définir l'avait dérangé. Dans les couloirs, dans les salles… ici c'était certainement plus flagrant encore.

Tout était bien trop calme. Les personnes s'étaient faites rares, les discussions d'élèves moins présentes, ce qui dénote considérablement dans le cadre d'une sortie scolaire. Il regarda sa montre, mais normalement il leur restait encore deux bonnes heures dans le musée.

Et notons aussi que des toilettes vides dans un musée de cet ampleur… c'était tout sauf normal. Normalement, il fallait attendre dix bonnes minutes, un quart d'heure parfois qu'une place se libère, et retenir ses envies naturelles s'avéraient parfois être une torture conséquente.

Quelque chose n'allait visiblement pas.

Un sourcil haussé, Kylian s'arrêta devant un des lavabos et entreprit consciencieusement, en bon obsessionnel qu'il était sans doute, de se laver les mains. Et lorsqu'il releva la tête pour admirer son reflet (assez pâle, signe distinctif de la fatigue des derniers jours) dans le miroir… il cligna des yeux.

Une fois. Puis deux, juste pour être sûr. Puis se figea.

Derrière lui, trop proche, semblait se dandiner sur le sol… un monstre. Une créature blanchâtre, à la forme élastique, et qui le dévisageait de ses yeux aveugles.

La créature s'était relevée bien droite à présent, et continuait de se mouvoir sur place, le fixant étrangement. Accoudé au rebord du lavabo, Kylian songeait avec amertume qu'au moins il savait pourquoi tout le monde avait quitté le musée.

Tout le monde sauf lui, évidemment.

La créature bloquait son accès à la porte de sortie. Sans bouger plus que nécessaire, car il supposait que le moindre mouvement de sa part entrainerait une attaque de cette… chose, le jeune homme entreprit lentement de fouiller dans les poches de son blouson.

Son i-pod ? Non, trop cher ! Ses clefs ? Important quand même… Son portable ? Non mais vous rêvez ou quoi !

Tiens ? Ce qu'il touchait maintenant devait pouvoir convenir. Il bénissait Lana d'avoir dû emprunter ce blouson pour y laisser pareil chose dans les poches. D'ordinaire, il lui en aurait voulu pour ça, mais pour une fois que Lana se prêtait au rôle de bonne étoile…

Il balança donc… le biscuit encore entier qu'il avait attrapé contre le mur. Ce dernier ricocha avec un bruit sec puisqu'il n'était pas trop éloigné, et le simili détourna son attention du garçon pour se précipiter sur la chose.

Kylian ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il prit ses jambes à son cou, et se retournant avant de franchir le seuil de la pièce, eut tout juste le temps de constater que la dite créature… tentait de mordre dans le gâteau.

Tiens tiens, qui aurait pu croire que les monstres aussi avaient leurs pêchés-mignons ? Il s'attendrirait sur le spectacle une autre fois, pour l'instant il devait surtout songer à sauver sa peau.

Et une fois au dehors… il poussa malgré lui un cri.

Puisqu'au moins une bonne cinquantaine de ces créatures se mêlaient dans la salle, échangeaient des espèces de couinements, renversaient des tableaux, frappaient où elles le pouvaient, glissaient sinueusement. Il y en avait de différentes sortes ; certaines avec de longs tentacules, d'autres se projetant dans les airs… les moins commodes possédant des armures.

Se permettre d'hurler un peu en cet instant… était compréhensible. Il ne connaissait pas le nom de ces choses, mais ne doutaient pas une seule seconde qu'elles provenaient de Kingdom Hearts. Ce cauchemar ne s'achèverait jamais de toute façon. Il l'entrainerait droit dans la tombe au moins trois fois avant.

Finalement les monstres, qui étaient tout de même bien longs à la détente, semblèrent remarquer une présence inconnue et fondirent comme un même homme en masse sur lui. Il se recula et buta contre un mur, mit les bras devant lui pour se protéger.

Il n'échappa pas aux créatures. Des sortes de griffes le tailladaient de partout. Il se débattait tant qu'il pouvait mais sentait déjà le sang coaguler sur son visage, et ses vêtements se réduire peu à peu à l'état de charpie.

« C'est pour ça… comme ça que je vais mourir ? Non… »

Il tentait de se frayer un chemin, mais rien n'y faisait, un poids trop important l'écrasait contre son mur et sa vision se faisait plus floue maintenant. De temps en temps, certes, il administrait un coup suffisamment important pour envoyer valser l'une des créatures. Mais sans arme, il était bien faible.

Il se décida à fermer les yeux, le spectacle rouge d'un tourbillon sans fin de membres presque gélatineux lui donnant la nausée.

Il se sentait essoufflé. A bout de force. De nerfs.

Il tenta malgré tout un coup. Rien…

_Au moins, Lana s'en serait sortie elle…_

Un autre. Avec toute l'énergie que nous confère bien souvent le désespoir de la peur… ou des derniers instant

…_de ça il était heureux…_

A bout d'énegie et de moral finalement… il se laissa chuter dans la marre de silhouettes qui le retenait, le portait, le frappait… tel un pantin aux mains d'enfants turbulents et cruels.

Voilà qu'il avait mal maintenant, et que ses yeux brillaient sur un décor perdu.

_De ça oui._

*********

A suivre...

**(1)**L'impressionnisme est un courant pictural du XIXème donc, qui privilégiait davantage les effets de lumières, d'ombres et de contrastes des couleurs plutôt que les formes clairement définies. C'est ce dont je me rappelle à peu près... c'est le type de peintures que je préfère donc je voulais le placer XD

**(2)**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, le "Trou du cul" (Trou du'c en est l'abréviation) est un jeu de cartes où le perdant se voit attribuer pour titre le nom du jeu, et a un handicap ensuite pour la partie suivante. Je vous dis pas toutes les règles, c'est inutile je pense ^^'


	7. Où la Raison ne suit plus

Titre: Un léger détail

Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec...

Rated: Je reste à K+ pour le moment, mais ça risque de monter par la suite...

Merci beaucoup à Nayru25 (fidèle au poste depuis les premiers chaps ^^), Orixiah et Guytoon pour vos si gentilles reviews! =)

_Réponse à la review anonyme: _

_Guytoon:_ Oui, tu as eu de la chance, le chap suivant était arrivé peu après ta review il me semble XD Celui-là n'aura pas mis tant de temps que ça non plus... Et oui, ça devient stressant avec tous ces similis (c'est vrai que j'en ai toujours une image de truc visqueux et qui grouille perso XD), ca va pas s'arranger dans ce chap... enfin on verra, je sais pas trop si je gère pour faire les moments d'actions, jusque là je suis surtout restée dans l'humour ^^' merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements et j'espère que ce chap sept saura te plaire aussi!

Note de l'auteure: C'est marrant, je viens de remarquer que le titre de ce chapitre peut apparaître comme une suite à celui du précédent XD ca tient ma logique vu que c'était au départ un même chapitre coupé... (enfin, s'il faut y voir une logique...)

Bon, à partir de ce chap: -Kylian va s'en prendre plein la tronche

-Axel va devenir plus mesquin encore

-Xiggy et Saïx reviennent (et perdent légèrement de leur crédibilité à certains instants, navrée)

-vous n'allez plus rien comprendre XD Vous allez être étonnés, mais je tiens à préciser que chaque chose aura son explication plus tard (et que le scénario part bien plus loiiiin que ce que j'aurais suspecté, vous êtes prévenus...)

Sinon j'ai relu et je sais pas trop quoi penser de mes scènes de combat en particulier. J'aurais aimé développer davantage, mais avec Kylian en protagoniste ça marchait pas forcément vu que je ne veux pas en faire une caricature du gars trop fort. Alors j'aimerais bien vos avis sur ces passages en particulier. J'espère que ça continuera de vous plaire... quant au prochain chap, il mettra je sais pas du tout combien de temps avant de venir -_-'

Dernière chose: je dédicace deux passages de ce chap à deux lectrices XD Donc le passage avec Xiggy (rajouté pour mettre les choses au clair et parce qu'on aime ce perso!) est dédicacé à Katy2a; et la fin du chap à Orixiah, je pense qu'elle saura pourquoi!

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture (j'aime les longs blabla...)

***********

Où la raison ne suit plus

Un sifflement dans l'air mit fin à ses pensées subitement ; et un chakram qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien créa une brèche dans la barrière de simili. Kylian s'y précipita et atterrit lourdement au sol, où il respira de longues goulées d'air frais, encore transi de ses blessures, écartelé de partout. Il sentit une masse un peu plus imposante (pas beaucoup quand même) le relever et lui écarter les traces de sang sur son visage. Il s'agissait d'Axel et de ses yeux inquiets.

-Kylian ! Tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme ne put qu'hocher la tête. Axel l'amena contre un mur et l'aida à s'y adosser. Au loin, Roxas livrait d'ores-et-déjà un combat sans merci aux monstres, sifflant l'air de ses deux clefs gigantesques**(1)** qui projetaient des gerbes d'étincelle. Le tableau avait tout d'un rêve. Ou plutôt d'un cauchemar.

-Essaie de partir par l'arrière, je vais aider Roxy…

Et le grand s'élança de nouveau pour détruire quelques monstres.

Mais Kylian ne voulait pas partir maintenant. Pas les laisser comme ça. Dans ce monde, Axel et Roxas ne perdaient pas simplement des points dans leurs barres vertes qu'ils pouvaient recharger avec des orbes ramassés au sol.

Des entailles s'ouvraient, des cicatrices restaient. Il devait tenter de les aider. Même s'il ne l'avait pas voulu, d'autres choses blanches se détournaient des deux similis pour foncer vers lui, sans doute plus appâtées par son cœur battant et chaud. Kylian s'élança et fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru.

Il cassa une chaise. Oui, crime infâme, casser un objet, dans l'imposant musée du Louvres de surcroît. Une chaise de bois sur le côté.

Enfin plutôt… il tenta. Dans tous les films qu'il avait vus et dont il avait tenté de s'inspirer présentement, le héros s'approche d'une chaise, la casse rapidement, en prend un pied et combat avec courage et vaillance.

Kylian, lui, se retrouva au milieu des monstres riants en train de donner des coups sur une chaise qui résistait plutôt bien. Et dont aucun des quatre pieds ne daignait se détacher.

Au bout de cinq essais infructueux, il se retrouva finalement… avec le dossier entre les mains.

« La salope… »

De rage, il balança son butin sur quelques similis trop proches. Ces derniers s'explosèrent de manière peu élégante sur le sol du musée. Ce n'était certes pas aussi efficace que les armes magiques de ces deux amis, mais il avait fait son dégât. Une moue de fierté vint illuminer ses traits, peu de temps avec que Roxas n'hurle :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous !

-Je cherche une arme ! répliqua Kylian.

- Barre-toi !

-Pas question !

-Essaie de faire apparaître quelque chose !

-Hein ?

Les trois garçons s'étaient rapprochés dans le même coin, Kylian au milieu des deux autres, faisant front commun face à leurs ennemis belliqueux.

-Mets les mains devant toi et tente de faire apparaitre une arme ! Comme nous !

-Ca marchera jamais !

-Pourquoi pas ? T'es avec nous ! Les miracles existent peut être ! On te couvre, essaie au moins…

Et à peine ces mots prononcés, Axel s'élança de nouveau, réduisant à l'état de poussière plusieurs de ses ennemis, ses chakrams virevoltant telles des lucioles au milieu de la foule grouillante, tandis que leur propriétaire entamait une danse endiablée de mouvements à travers le reste, semblant disparaître dans les airs par instant, réapparaître, frapper, et ainsi de suite dans un cycle harmonieux.

A côté, Kylian se sentit ridicule, mais tenta l'expérience suggérée, sous l'œil préoccupé des deux autres. Il tendit ses deux mains, essaya de donner la forme d'un pommeau d'épée entre ses doigts, se concentra. Et là…

…_là, soudainement, entre ses doigts se forma, dans une poussière d'or qui illumina toute la salle, similis ennemis comme allié, une magnifique épée d'or et d'argent incrustée de rubis. Sa lame brillait comme habitée d'une force surnaturelle, et ses reflets projetaient sur les murs des ombres d'animaux enchantés. L'arme se terminait en pointe élégante et le poids était équilibré. Le contour de la lame formait un liserai ébène qui laissait voir la part d'ombre de l'objet. Une dague magique, pour sûr…_

Comme si ce genre de choses pouvait arriver !

Vide sidéral entre les doigts. A quoi Kylian se serait-il attendu aussi ?

-Ca marche pas ! ragea-t-il.

Et pendant une minute entière, il avait dû paraître bien bête…

Axel revint une dernière fois vers lui.

-Va t-en maintenant. Tu peux pas nous aider, va rejoindre les autres, on gère.

Kylian en doutait. Certes, depuis un gros bout de temps le nombre de monstres de départ s'était amoindri. Mais des portes du musée découlaient de nouvelles créatures qui avaient bien envie d'en découdre.

Axel lui tendit soudainement l'un de ses chakrams.

-Prends ça. Le jette surtout pas, il reviendra pas vers toi. Contente toi de le balancer de droite à gauche, tu croiseras sans doute des ennemis jusqu'à la sortie.

-Mais… tu…

Axel lui adressa un sourire malicieux. Le genre qu'il adressait à Roxas d'habitude.

-Tu me sous-estime vraiment si tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de tenir tête à une petite tripotée de similis avec un unique chakram !

-Similis ? Je croyais que c'était vous les similis !

-On t'expliquera une autre fois, asséna de manière un peu trop hargneuse Roxas.

Et Kylian comprit le message. Il devenait une gêne.

Il se hâta de sortir dans le couloir, tentant de mémoire de retrouver son chemin vers la sortie. Quelques ennemis lui barraient la route, il arrivait à s'en débarrasser avec quelques gestes maladroits du poignet. Il se vit entouré un instant. Les similis glissaient derrière lui, partout. Il se prit quelques griffures supplémentaire, mais comprit bien vite leurs mouvements… et sut dès lors, les uns après les autres, les stopper brusquement et leur accorder quelques coups, se trouvant même parfois une certaine élégance.

Il poursuivit son trajet dans ce dédale et cette excitation, le souffle court, les salles, les peintures, la frénésie, tous ça, les uns après les autres, précipitation, monde irréel.

Et brusquement, il stoppa net.

Dans une salle un peu plus grande.

Au milieu de laquelle se tenait un garçon avec une unique clef.

Il semblait essoufflé, encore en position de combat, des restes de similis s'évaporant tout autour de lui.

Puis il se tourna vers Kylian.

Et ce dernier recula légèrement.

Trait pour trait, c'était Roxas. Mais un Roxas différent. Les yeux moins sombres, plus illuminés. Des cheveux en pétard, d'un châtain différent de celui qu'ils avaient donné à « Seren ». Des vêtements… eh bien, le petit short habituel.

Kylian le reconnaissait pour l'avoir vu des centaines de fois sur l'écran de sa sœur. Mais quelques bribes attrapées du scénario lui permettait de savoir que si Roxas était ici…

…Sora ne devait pas l'être.

Le dit-Sora jeta un regard étonné au chakram que Kylian tenait toujours à la main, avant d'hocher la tête et de déclarer plus pour lui-même que pour un quelconque auditoire :

-Ce doit être toi…

Le petit brun n'y comprit rien du tout, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en faire davantage la réflexion. Les derniers ennemis qui devaient subsister rentrèrent dans la pièce et se jetèrent sur le garçon à la clef. Ce dernier eut une moue enfantine, avant d'abaisser son arme, et d'enchainer les combos contre ces créatures, les unes après les autres.

Ce n'était que l'apéritif.

Surgit alors le véritable ennemi. Un simili bien plus imposant que tous les autres, avec une sorte de hache et une grosse armure.

Sora ne se laissa pas impressionner outre mesure.

Il serra les dents, et bondit sur la créature. Cette dernière le repoussa sans ménagement et il alla s'écraser sur le sol, avant de revenir rapidement.

Animé par un instinct de compassion, Kylian s'élança à son tour, et tenta de frapper la… main ? du monstre avant d'éviter, en sautant légèrement, un coup qui lui aurait fait très mal.

-Accule-le au mur ! parvint à hurler Sora qui s'était redressé.

Kylian hocha la tête et à force d'efforts et de coups échangés, le monstre recula petit à petit.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'avait plus d'alternative sous la pluie de coups, le simili opéra un mouvement horizontal de sa hache, et envoya valser les deux adolescents dans une gerbe de sang. Si Sora avait réussi à éviter un minimum et à se redresser, Kylian s'écrasa durement sur le carrelage où il laissa une trainée rougeâtre.

Il ne retint ni les larmes, ni les grognements de souffrance. On ne l'avait pas habitué à ça. Dans un dernier mouvement de rage, il lança le chakram sur la tête du monstre. Ce combat durait depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Il vit l'arme décocher un coup qu'il ne sut évaluer, avant de s'évaporer.

Axel l'avait bien dit. L'arme était sans doute retournée à son propriétaire originel. Le roux allait avoir une sacrée surprise.

Ce que Kylian avait mal observé, c'est que le coup à la tête avait suffisamment détourné l'attention du gros soldat pour que Sora bondisse dessus… et planta sa propre keyblade dans le torse du monstre. Ce dernier commença à se décomposer, lorsque le digne héros de Kingdom Hearts, aussi fort à la keyblade que niais dans l'existence, entendit des sirènes de police et des bruits de pas. Apeuré car il ne connaissait pas bien ce monde, il attrapa Kylian et le traina dans une salle plus petite où il le déposa au sol.

-Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-il.

Il posa sa main sur les blessures béantes du jeune homme et prononça : « Soin ! » avec vigueur.

Sous les yeux vitreux mais bien étonnés du petit brun, la peau se rapprocha, le sang cessa de couler, et juste de petites cicatrices persistèrent. Le châtain se mordit les lèvres.

-Je suis désolé. D'habitude, ça ne laisse aucune séquelle. Mais dans votre monde, ma magie est moins puissante.

Il parlait à Kylian comme s'il savait pertinemment que ce dernier était au courant de plus qu'il ne devrait. Ce qui devait être le cas, vu sa première remarque à son encontre pleine de sous-entendus que le terrien ne saisissait pas tout à fait encore…

-Comment ils ont fait pour… savoir ? Je veux dire…

-Que Roxas était ici ?

Sora savait donc bien tout lui aussi. Mais même sa présence à lui, et c'est cela qui le dérangeait un peu. Il hocha la tête, encore un peu affaibli mais ne souffrant désormais plus d'aucune douleur.

-Ils sont attirés par deux choses : les cœurs et la keyblade**(2)**, qui a le pouvoir de les libérer. Ce lieu était empli de cœurs, en raison du nombre important de personnes, et Roxas s'y trouvait donc…

-Toi aussi. Je veux dire, toi aussi tu as une keyblade, ils t'ont senti aussi.

Sora parut bien gêné tout à coup.

-Oui, tu as raison. Ils se sont donc sentis… triplement appelés, on va dire.

-Mais… il n'y en a plus maintenant ?

Sora ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Kylian sut alors que tout ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas du tout, mais alors certainement pas du tout lui plaire.

-Il en reste. Et je crois que leurs maîtres attirés par le tapage vont pouvoir les rappeler à eux.

-Que… ?

Sora mit sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme, geste puéril qui lui convenait bien, et lui adressa un sourire plein d'innocence avant de décréter :

-Par contre je suis navré… mais tu n'étais pas censé me rencontrer aujourd'hui. Ton rôle arrivera bientôt, là je me suis fait avoir.

-Je…

-Ce sera bref.

Et avant que Kylian ne puisse rajouter quoique ce fut, il sentit un coup sourd s'abattre sur son crane et fut englouti par un nuage sombre qui fit s'envoler sa conscience et son corps dans un domaine de songes simples et sans histoires. Chose très rare pour lui dorénavant qu'il sut apprécier.

* * *

-98… 99… rah, mais arrêtez un peu de bouger bande de glands que je puisse évaluer la quantité d'entre vous !

Mains sur les hanches face au troupeau désarticulé, le numéro II de l'Organisation avait tout d'un maître d'école contrarié. Il fusillait du regard ses « élèves », désireux de leur soumettre un peu de discipline.

En fait, ça le faisait juste proprement chier de ne pas réussir à les compter. Ils étaient un certain nombre, ce n'était pas si mal. Rien comparé à la horde de similis dont ils disposaient du temps de la citadelle ; mais pour prendre d'assaut cette espèce de tour en fer mal proportionnée, il n'y aurait aucun problème.

-On a dû les manquer de peu quand même, tu crois pas ?

Adossé au mur de l'entrepôt abandonné dans lequel les deux similis, tels des gangsters, avaient aménagé leur « repaire », Saïx se contentait d'observer les machinations de Xigbar sans faire le moindre effort pour lui venir en aide.

-Ils y étaient en effet. Nous aurions pu les apercevoir si nous n'étions pas arrivés en retard.

-Ouais bah tant pis hein ! Comme ça on peut monter notre plan. Mais d'ailleurs, comment ils font pour se fondre comme ça dans la masse, se volatiliser dans ce monde comme s'ils en connaissaient déjà tous les ressorts.

-Ils sont aidés, répondit le simili aux cheveux bleus sans se départir de son calme. Ils ont été recueillis.

-Gné ? Qui aurait voulut de ça ?

Saïx soupira devant le manque de compréhension et surtout de déduction de son partenaire de mission. D'un geste du pied, il fit glisser un journal vers le numéro II. Après avoir vu sa photo sur une des pages, il avait entreprit de récupérer le document en question (après meurtre du propriétaire de l'échoppe, naturellement…) et avait goulûment dévoré l'article où il était mention d'eux deux.

-Cosplays ? Je vois pas ce que c'est…

-Ils mentionnent nos noms et nos titres au sein de l'organisation. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'est un jeu vidéo, mais ça a l'air d'attirer plutôt les jeunes. Si nous sommes connus, Numéro VIII et XIII le sont aussi. Et aujourd'hui au musée, il y avait considérablement de jeunes dans l'aile où sont apparemment tombés les similis. Conclusion ?

Xigbar ne comprit pas immédiatement où l'autre voulait en venir. Mais finalement, ses traits s'éclairèrent.

-Tu penses qu'ils sont hébergés par des jeunes qui les auraient reconnus ? Et ces jeunes… sont probablement les rédacteurs de ce papier !

Il désigna le journal et Saïx fronça les sourcils.

-Peut être. Je ne sais pas en fait. Mais oui, ils sont hébergés par des jeunes. Ce qui signifie que nous possédons des cibles humaines à faire parler.

-Si on les trouve un jour…

-Nous les trouveront. Quand bien même Roxas et Axel ne s'inquièteraient pas de la destruction de cette grosse tour à laquelle tous semblent tenir ici, les humains qui les accueillent eux ne pourront le tolérer, trop ému par les « sentiments ». Ils vont rappliquer, nous les aurons.

Il marqua une pause.

-Et s'il faut les faire parler, je saurais utiliser les moyens qu'il faut.

* * *

Torse nu devant le miroir en pied de la petite salle de bain, se tournant et se retournant pour admirer les petites cicatrices qui le parcouraient sur quelques parcelles de chair, Kylian ouvrait de grands yeux en repensant à toute cette journée. L'attaque, la peur au ventre… Sora. Et surtout Sora.

Qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir réellement rencontré tant ça paraissait improbable.

Des amis à lui l'avaient retrouvé devant le musée, évanoui, amoché au visage… sans parler de sa tenue vestimentaire. Personne n'avait comprit comment il avait bien pu arriver là,

Lui-même ne savait plus situer exactement les derniers évènements.

Le soir était finalement arrivé avec l'inquiétude de leur mère. Le scandale avait fait débat au grand jour. D'après ce que Kylian et sa sœur avaient pu observer, les forces de police tentaient vainement de maquiller cela en secte de fanatiques cosplayers qui s'attaquaient à tout.

A moins qu'ils n'en soient vraiment persuadés…

Heureusement, les performances au combat d'Axel et de Roxas n'avaient pas été aperçues par un quelconque témoin (tous trop occupés à fuir…). Il n'empêchait guère que cette histoire allait rapidement braquer tous les projecteurs sur le jeu Kingdom Hearts et ses dangers pour le monde.

Plus qu'à espérer que les déguisements des deux similis tiennent bon, les risques qu'on les reconnaisse allaient s'augmenter de jour en jour.

Nathalie avait hurlé un long moment envers la présence d'Axel et de Roxas dans leur foyer. Ils étaient très charmants et elle restait une mère cool… mais attirer la présence de similis fous furieux n'étaient pas, selon elle, une chose saine.

Car oui, elle avait vite fait le lien entre les deux protagonistes et la présence de monstres tueurs dans le musée, pile le jour où ils s'y rendaient. Les informations n'avaient fait par la suite que confirmer ses doutes.

Elle avait aussi encore un peu dans la gorge le goût amer des cicatrices de son fils, très peu voyantes tout de même. Kylian préférait ne même pas penser à ce qu'elle aurait dit si elle avait eu une réelle conscience de l'ampleur de ses blessures dans la journée…

Pour l'instant, il tentait doucement de s'en remettre, tandis que Lana avait réussi à calmer et mettre au lit leur mère.

Le lendemain, il retournerait au lycée comme si de rien n'était.

Avec le souvenir de la douleur et de la vision de la mort.

Il avala difficilement sa salive, certain qu'il allait finir par perdre pied s'il ne s'accoudait pas un moment.

-Ca va aller ?

Il se retourna. Axel se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, n'osant trop entrer pour le moment, visiblement gêné.

-Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Kylian.

Si il allait s'en faire. Quoique. Pour Axel, c'était un quotidien tous ces combats. Il devait trouver Kylian bien lâche de s'en faire autant pour une poignée de similis (et un musée amoché au passage…). Kylian se sentait lui-même si faible.

-T'as été incroyable.

Vraiment ?

-Tu voulais pas nous laisser, Rox' et moi. J'ai trouvé ça admirable.

-Je n'ai pas été très utile.

-Ca a compté pour nous.

Des sourires gênés échangés.

-On se disait… qu'on devrait peut être repartir…

-Certainement pas ! On vit toutes ces galères pour vous, vous allez pas nous abandonner maintenant ! Autant qu'on vous garde ou vous allez… détruire le monde entier.

Axel cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais sourit, prenant cette remarque pour un sens de « on a envie que vous restiez ». Peut être après tout…

-C'est bizarre quand même, reprit Kylian, ils étaient nombreux mais ne sont sortis que d'un coup, tous en même temps. Ils ne sont pourtant pas arrivés qu'aujourd'hui ?

-Les similis sont plutôt du genre à se terrer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ressentent un appel fort. Un appel de…

-…cœurs ou de keyblade, oui, So…

Il se retint de justesse, manquant dévoiler sa rencontre avec Sora.

-…c'est expliqué dans le jeu, mentit-il aisément.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la profondeur réelle de ses propos, mais Axel goba l'histoire. Kylian remit rapidement un T-shirt avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Bon, je te dis bonne nuit alors ! Et votre idée de partir ou quoi, vous la remballez. Pas question que Lana et moi on vous lâche. Vous faites parti…

De quoi ? De la famille ?

-…du quotidien on va dire, fit Kylian un peu embarrassé.

Et il s'éloigna rapidement, avant de laisser par hasard de nouveau toute autre information sur ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui. Son instinct ne lui dictait que trop qu'il devait garder cet étrange échange pour lui. Et dans les moments comme celui-ci où la raison ne suivait pas assez le mouvement pour lui permettre d'échapper à la perdition de ses sens, Kylian s'en remettait toujours à son instinct.

Une chose qui allait lui servir bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le suspecter…

Pendant qu'il s'éloignait, un grand ex rouquin le dévisageait partir. Axel avait eu peur. Pour Roxas et pour Kylian.

Roxas… avec qui il n'avait plus eu de véritable conversation depuis l'incident. A croire que manifester de l'ignorance à son égard était la meilleure solution.

Cela ne lui convenait pas. Il devait faire quelque chose, trouver le moyen de faire réagir son petit blond.

Et puis… le déclic. Traversé par une idée malsaine, Axel releva brusquement la tête.

…

Oui, il saurait faire réagir son petit blond. Les souvenirs dans ce monde-là l'avaient aidé.

Se formait dans ses sens en cet instant même un plan machiavélique que le simili n'avait qu'une hâte : tenter…

…tandis qu'il observait avec son si célèbre sourire carnassier s'éloigner le jeune humain brun dans le couloir de l'appartement.

**********

A suivre...

**(1):** Même si ça diffère un peu du vrai jeu au début de chap.1, j'ai placé leur apparition dans ce monde après un combat où Axel devait ramener Roxas à l'Organisation. Donc je suis partie du principe qu'actuellement il a ses deux keyblades...

**(2):** Je vais être honnête... je me rappelle pas du tout si c'est vrai et dit dans le jeu ou non XD Mais bon, ça justifie bien ce qui se passe... et ça paraît crédible je trouve!


	8. L'invisible fouet

Titre : Un léger détail

Auteure : Myrylaa

Pairing : Akuroku

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes: haru: tu avais vu très juste: Kylian n'est pas près de se reposer comme on le constate encore dans ce chapitre! XD Le "plan" d'Axel va se révéler lui aussi... Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et je suis ravie que mon humour continue de te plaire ainsi que mes scènes d'action! Il y en a un peu moins dans ce chap là, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même!

Pour le rôle de Sora, tu ne sauras pas encore... mais ça vient, ça vient ^^ Merci encore de continuer à me lire =)

Guytoon : merci encore pour ta review! Oui, les similis sont franchements spé, si j'en rencontrais en vrai je saurais pas réagir aussi calmement que Kylian je crois (qui est déjà pas très fin lol) La scène de la chaise reste un de mes moments cultes perso... à écrire c'était trop bon, alors je suis très contente qu'à lire ça t'ait plu aussi!

Et sinon: grand merci à tous les revieweurs, Guytoon et haru donc, Nayru25, Katy2a, Orixiah, et Em0uille! C'est vraiment grâce à vous que je poursuis cette histoire je crois... grand merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes qui continuent de lire ;)

Note: j'avoue j'ai pas géré niveau vitesse de parution. Mais le chapitre 8 est finalement là. Saïx et Xigbar ne sont pas aussi présents que je le pensais tout compte fait puisque ce chapitre marque davantage la transition avec la seconde partie (si on devait découper la fic en plusieurs parties.) Pas de bastons pour cette fois donc, pas mal de discussions, mais j'ai trouvé ce chapitre intéressant à faire dans la mesure où il permet de bien mieux comprendre Kylian et certaines de ses réactions. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Dernière note importante: je suis pas bien renseignée, mais apparemment des révélations dans 358/2 days (ne lisez pas la suite de cette note si vous désirez ne rien savoir) disent qu'Axel et Saïx se seraient connus dans leurs vies humaines et auraient même été amis. Je n'ai pas du tout travaillé cela dans cette histoire vu que je ne le savais pas au début de l'écriture; donc Saïx et Axel n'ont aucun lien particulier et ne s'apprécient pas forcément ici. Je préfère le préciser pour ceux qui se seraient attendu à ce que je développe là-dessus ou quoi ^^'

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 8

Paris est une ville qui vaut le détour pour plusieurs raisons. Toujours animée, ce nuit comme jour ; des monuments somptueux, des tours emplies des gargouilles et fresques de Notre Dame à l'architecture si poussée de la Tour Effel, sans laisser de côté ni les places, ni les musées, ni les magasins, ni les restaurants à thème, le quartier latin ou autre, ni les boutiques de souvenirs, ni les avenues de maisons toutes plus hautes les unes que les autres, ni la foule toujours pressante qui grouille à chaque coin de rue, chaque parcelle de route, pour tenter d'apercevoir un détail de la majesté historique de la capitale, pour rentrer dans l'ambiance des « grandes villes » peut être, pour ceux qui n'y sont guère habitués, pour se régaler d'une journée à voir un spectacle non ordinaire du point de vue de touriste, reprenons même les termes du début : se régaler d'un spectacle qui vaut indubitablement le détour.

Comprenons alors que nombre de gens ayant fait le déplacement spécialement pour toutes ces choses se voyaient bien déçues ce jour là de devoir abréger leur break touristique. Les bouchons étaient quasiment plus denses que d'ordinaire, et la foule se précipitait le long des rues à la manière des bourgeoises américaines qui se précipitent dans les hauts magasins lorsque ces derniers daignent faire des soldes.

L'idée principale à retenir est que l'agitation était encore une fois actrice principale de la ville. Mais il s'agissait cette fois d'une agitation particulière. Sur les visages : ni excitation, ni nervosité légère, ni admiration, ni contemplation béate d'éléments pas forcément singuliers pour autant. Simplement de la peur, des traits déformés par l'envie subite de partir, et quelques cris poussés ça et là pour la forme. Les quelques étranges klaxonnant dans leurs voitures n'y comprenaient plus rien. Pour certains, il aurait suffit néanmoins de lever juste un peu les yeux pour comprendre le sens de cette cavalcade humaine en cherche d'un refuge.

Car au sommet même du symbole français par excellence se tenait le facteur de l'agitation. Ou plutôt, les facteurs.

Bien que la période des fêtes ne soient pas encore annoncée, la tour Effel avait décidé de se refaire un look, à la manière d'un sapin de noël géant et de fer qui se serait habillé de boules, guirlandes ou autres objets décoratifs et brillants pour briller un peu de son image. Ses guirlandes restaient pourtant particulière : un assortiment de silhouettes blanches, plus ou moins imposantes, qui gesticulaient sur les différents points de l'architecture de la tour, agitaient les bras ou se laissaient glisser, tenter de frapper quiconque approcherait d'un peu trop près ; et scandant toutes sur le même rythme, d'une voix suave et lourde, quelques mots qu'on aurait été bien en peine de comprendre.

« Numéro XIII » ou « Roxas ». Un appel, quoi qu'il en soit.

A l'extrême hauteur tels des rois se tenaient les metteurs en scène de toute cette orchestration. Xigbar se frottait les mains, Saïx avait du mal à garder pour lui toute sa satisfaction.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le gnome blond ne rapplique. Les couloirs de ténèbres ou autre vortex de passage fonctionnaient par à coup, disputés par Xemnas et DiZ vraisemblablement de l'autre côté, mais cela serait suffisant pour ramener le membre le plus petit de l'organisation, par la peau du cou s'il le fallait.

Plus qu'à espérer qu'aucune autre intrusion n'allait venir chambouler leurs projets. Et que dans le combat informatique ou virtuel qui devait se dérouler, Xemnas garderait la main encore pour un temps.

Car une seule mauvaise manipulation du Sage aux bandelettes pourraient expédier le numéro XIII (et Axel accessoirement, mais bizarrement, tout le monde ne lui prêtait que peu d'attentions dans les situations présentes) à un endroit encore plus inimaginable, encore plus lointain que tout ce que Saïx ou Xigbar aurait pu supposer un jour.

-Cette fois ça va être bon ! S'exclamait de bon cœur le borgne en observant des reflets martyriser une pauvre fillette en contrebas, avant de demander joyeusement à un jeune enfant qui partit en hurlant juste après : « As-tu été un gentil garçon ? »

-Ne crie tout de même pas victoire trop rapidement, rétorqua son confrère.

Mais lui aussi arborait un léger sourire ambivalent qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit actuel.

* * *

_Un appartement gris et à l'ambiance morne. A l'extérieur, la pluie s'abat en gouttelettes régulières sur les carreaux clairs. Quelques papiers semblent froissés sur le sol. La télévision est allumé et passe un dessin animé pour enfant. Mais le son ne complète pas la chose._

_Ce n'est que silence implacable ou presque. Seul détail, seul petit son insolite pour briser l'uniformité malheureuse, des sanglots d'enfants, tentés d'être retenu par leur propriétaire, mais qui s'échappent malgré tout en hoquet ou convulsion. _

_L'enfant en question baisse la tête et se frotte les yeux. La crise ne s'arrête pas. Autour de lui, rien ne bouge. Hormis peut être les rideaux écrus qui se balancent au gré du vent trouvant son accès par l'unique fenêtre restée ouverte en dépit de ce mauvais temps. _

_-Oh, c'est ça chiale ! Tu peux pas arrêter un peu ?_

_L'enfant essaie, mais c'est comme si chaque tentative n'avait pour fruit que des larmes supplémentaires. Il fait face à l'homme qui a parlé d'une voix dure mais n'ose pas le regarder. N'ose pas croiser ce regard acier qu'il rencontrera inexorablement et qui le fera frémir davantage encore. _

_-On peut vraiment pas compter sur toi. Tu viens de nous en donner la preuve encore une fois. Espèce d'incapable, c'est comme ça que tu comptes faire quelque chose de bien ? Rendre fier les tiens…_

_Une autre voix s'élève, venant d'on ne sait quelle ombre exactement. Tout est flou dans cette vision étrange. Tout ce que l'on pourrait dire, c'est que cette seconde voix est bien davantage fluette que la première._

_-C'est pas grave, tu sais. _

_-Si ça l'est. _

_L'enfant continue ses sanglots mais remercie silencieusement la tentative infructueuse de la voix. C'était gentil quand même. _

_Il ose finalement… oui, relever les yeux, relever les yeux cette fois. _

_Il n'aurait peut être pas dû. L'expression du visage de son vis-à-vis pourrait le transpercer de sa haine si tel phénomène eut été possible. Et restera gravée dans son cœur de jeune garçon à jamais, tout autant que ces acides paroles proférées ensuite :_

_-Sois un homme pour une fois. Mais non, même ça t'en seras pas capable. A t'enfermer dans tes conneries. Un vrai mec toi fais moi rire. Même pas capable de porter sa propre famille. _

_Le souvenir a peut être altéré le flot empoisonné, peut être pas. Le noir se fait et une musique de rock un peu trop forte s'élève dans les oreilles du pensant. Il rouvre les yeux et se reconnecte à sa réalité. _

_Les souvenirs de ce genre, cela faisait pourtant un sacré bail qu'ils ne l'avaient pas affecté._

* * *

Comme bien souvent le foyer du lycée était surpeuplé de jeunes durant la pause de l'après midi. Les fauteuils colorés répartis sur différentes plateformes étaient tous occupés, que ce soit par les jeunes filles roucoulantes devant les garçons potables ou ces mêmes garçons maussades, geeks et parlant de leurs jeux favoris ou encore d'un genre plus intellectuels, un livre à la main ou bien ses cours sur les genoux.

La radio diffusait une musique forte qui faisait s'agiter en rythme certaines têtes. Les rires fusaient et Kylian se sentait ridicule dans cette atmosphère banale alors que lui-même était en proie à des choses tellement plus paranormales.

Certainement la discussion de la veille qu'il avait eue avec le jeune ex rouquin en était-il pour ses soudains états de conscience. Enfin, si l'on creusait profondément, on pouvait y trouver un lien.

Peut être.

Bah, Kylian n'avait jamais voulu se prétendre psychologue après tout.

Il releva des yeux mornes. Axel-Mike ne se préoccupait absolument pas des mêmes problèmes que lui. Avec le groupe de Lana, il riait aux éclats à propos d'il ne savait quel groupe encore. Un groupe imbécile d'après les échos qu'il pouvait entendre. Lui préférait se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Ou tout du moins faire semblant.

A la table à côté, Seren lisait. Les jeunes gamines effarouchées de s'être faites envoyé baladé par le simili aux allures d'ange leur lançaient à tous deux des regards sombres. Chacun pensait certainement qu'ils finiraient par devenir les meilleurs amis du monde.

-N'empêche, c'est fou la diversité de ces groupes de musique ! S'exclamait bruyamment le plus grand des similis, au milieu d'un cercle de gens qui devaient le trouver fascinants par certains points. Avec leurs styles différents, c'est-à-croire qu'ils sont les habitants de monde différents vraiment !

Bon. Les autres trouvaient bien souvent les remarques d'Axel un peu exagérées ou énigmatiques. Mais en soit, il les amusait bien.

-Puis c'est comme ce cinéma ! J'aurais jamais cru voir des écrans aussi grand.

-Ah oui, t'es un cinéphile Axel ? se ravissait une fille en se penchant un peu trop vers l'avant pour être naturelle. On pourrait se faire un ciné une fois ?

-Ouais, tous ensemble !

Le terrien eut un sourire plus ou moins amer. Visiblement, Axel ne comprenait pas toutes les subtilités des jeunes filles de ce monde. Ou alors il était juste trop gay pour s'en rendre compte.

Pour l'un de ses tourments.

Pour couronner le tout, Cedr n'était pas là aujourd'hui. En fait, il le voyait de moins en moins, que ce soit au lycée ou en dehors. Aux rares questions que Kylian avait osées formulés, son ami avait simplement répondu qu'il s'était adonné à une « nouvelle occupation ». Kylian ne souhaitait pas chercher plus loin.

Même si en cet instant les remarques plus ou moins foireuses de celui qu'il pouvait considérer comme son meilleur ami l'aurait grandement aidé à songer à autre chose.

Malgré lui, il eut une envie brusque de se lever pour frapper violemment ce Mike au visage, lui faire comprendre qu'avec de simples mots on pouvait torturer quelqu'un aisément. Bien sûr, il devait dramatiser.

Ce devait être un autre trait de ses caractères. Face aux situations critiques, il arrivait à garder un tant soit peu de calme pour réagir comme il se devait. Mais pour des questions en soit moins dangereuses, mais d'un tout autre domaine, c'était la conscience paniquée assurée.

« Ce n'est qu'une proposition pourtant », songeait-il. « Rien ne m'y oblige. Et puis quand bien même, si je le fais, qu'est-ce que ça change, hein ? Ca ne voudrait rien dire. Rien dire non. »

Axel tourna un regard amusé vers lui. Lui adressa un grand sourire auquel il ne voulut pas répondre. Juste à ce moment, Roxas poussa un soupir. Mais ce pouvait tout aussi bien être une coïncidence.

« Sois un homme pour une fois… »

Ouais. C'était pas sa faute si les conditions ne s'y accordaient pas de manière favorable tout le temps.

Il aurait pu rester à ruminer comme cela des heures encore. Une éternité peut être. Si soudain un élève de terminale ou en BTS vraisemblablement n'était accouru et n'avait mis fin aux rumeurs sans intérêt alentour pour changer la station de la radio. Les informations.

Une clameur de protestations s'éleva dans la petite pièce que l'élève en question fit taire d'un geste impatient. Petit à petit le silence se fit pour écouter les paroles fatidiques qui n'étaient pas prêtes d'améliorer le moral de Kylian.

Pour le coup, il crut même être passé dans une autre dimension. Voir débarquer le caste de Kingdom Hearts n'avait plus rien d'étrange à côté de ce que passait la bande.

…

La tour Eiffel… attaquée ? Détruite en partie ? Les forces police impuissante face à ce qui semblait être une armée de psychopathes étrangement déguisés ?!

_Les dangereux individus qui semblent être auteurs de ces maux répètent un appel étrange au numéro XIII. Nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de lier ce drame aux récents tristes évènements en rapport avec des fanatiques du jeu Kingdom…_

Etc. et c'était reparti pour les bonnes vieilles suppositions. Kylian eut bien chaud tout à coup. Cette fois, la situation prenait une ampleur qu'ils ne pouvaient plus contenir à eux seuls.

Vraiment, si Sora pouvait réapparaitre là maintenant et leur apporter un petit coup de main, l'humain lui en serait plus que reconnaissant.

Mais fidèle à ses principes de se fier à son instinct, il n'avait parlé de son apparition à personne. Il était le seul à savoir la potentielle existence du maître de keyblade, et se doutait plus ou moins que ce dernier n'allait pas ressortir de son ombre comme ça.

Encore une fois, il ne pouvait compter que sur eux.

Mais bon. Il pouvait aussi compter sur une dernière personne pour les surprendre. De manière vraiment non vraisemblable pour le commun des mortels. Certainement, la scène qui allait se dérouler dans quelques pauvres secondes allait-elle marquer les lycéens présents dans la pièce pour plusieurs mois à venir.

-Kylian Marco Godfield et Lana Yasmine Godfied, je vais vous apprendre un peu vos idées stupides !

Dans un enchainement qui relevait d'un incroyable talent susceptible d'avoir été présenté à l'émission éponyme, Nathalie entra fermement dans la pièce, ne prêta aucune attention aux personnes qui lui jetaient des regards choqués ou outragés et attrapa par la peau du cou et en même temps Kylian, Lana, Axel et Roxas.

Comment avec seulement deux mains avait-elle pu réussir la chose ? Eh bien… n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit de la mère de Lana après tout. Leurs mystères et capacités ne méritent même plus de justification.

* * *

-Il est hors de question qu'ils restent ici une seconde de plus !

Assis sur le canapé, encore une fois Axel et Roxas étaient le centre de l'attention comme des complications. Pour la dernière fois peut être aussi. Nathalie avait supporté plus que la dose raisonnable. Ses enfants avaient été assez mis en danger pour les siècles à venir selon elle. Et maintenant, le symbole français lui-même était attaqué pour ces deux… créatures qu'elle avait accepté d'héberger et de cacher chez elle.

Pour sûr, elle regrettait. Quelle personne un tant soit peu mature et raisonnable ne l'aurait pas fait ?

-Il y a déjà eu des tas de blessés à cause de ces monstres qui assaillent la tour Eiffel… probablement des morts aussi ! Il est temps qu'ils s'en retournent dans leur monde régler leurs propres différents pour que Paris retrouve un tant soit peu de normalité !

Amusant, n'est-ce-pas, ce réflexe qu'ont les gens de parler de vous à la troisième personne, comme si vous n'étiez pas tout à côté, dès que des problèmes émanent de vous –ou vous tombent dessus, ce qui en soit peut se résumer au même.

-Mais, tentait de protester vainement Lana, ce sont nos amis, on ne peut tout de même pas les livrer comme ça !

-Tu proposes de les garder ?! Avec tout ce qui se passe ?! Ces montres au sommet ont déclaré qu'ils ne bougeraient pas de la tour jusqu'à demain, et qu'ils iraient attaquer plus loin s'il le fallait, jusqu'à ce que leur « numéro XIII » se ramène ! Tu suggères quoi ? D'attendre qu'ils aient rasé Paris ? La France entière ?

-Mais… la police peut…

-La police a bien du mal à rivaliser avec de la _magie _sortie d'un jeu vidéo _stupide_.

Lana jeta un regard inondé de larmes vers Kylian, quémandant muettement son aide, son soutien. Roxas gardait les yeux baissés sur le sol sans mot dire. Soumis, Axel lui jeta une brève attention, comme en quête de savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent pour eux deux, mais son ange silencieux ne releva pas. Il se tourna alors finalement à son tour vers le brun qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

Kylian ne voulut pas soutenir son regard.

-…Maman a raison. Les garder avec nous plus longtemps, c'est condamner des gens. Je suis désolé.

Lana lui lança un regard de haine qu'elle ne lui avait jamais accordé. Jamais à son double, son reflet, son frère. Elle éclata et pour une fois sa fureur n'était guère feinte, mais bien ancrée et réelle, assoiffée de sortir, de s'exclamer :

-Très bien, tu veux les livrer !! Super ! Avec tes airs raisonnables, tu veux vraiment nous faire croire que t'es encore quelqu'un de bien ! Tu me dégoûtes.

-Qui a dit de les livrer ? Ils peuvent se battre à ce que je sache. La keyblade vient bien à bout de 1 000 000 de sans cœurs à un moment dans le jeu.

-1000. Tu exagères et tu ne connais toujours pas correctement le scénario.

-Peu importe. Mais ils ne peuvent pas rester ici à rien faire.

-Je suis bien contente de te l'entendre dire ! reprit plus fermement Nathalie. Il faut donc qu'ils se mettent en route, et vite !

Axel hocha la tête avant de se relever, et tenter d'adresser un sourire timide, mal assuré, à la brave femme qui avait quand même tant fait pour eux ces dernières semaines ou mois. Il ne saurait même plus évaluer combien de temps exactement, mais ces souvenirs resteraient autant de bons moments que sa condition de simili n'avait jamais su vivre auparavant.

-Ouais, c'est sûr. C'est bon, c'est retenu. On va y aller. J'me doutais que ça resterait pas comme ça toujours. C'était bien chouette quand même.

Il adressa un sourire plus rayonnant à Kylian encore. Le petit brun, malgré lui, ressentit une énorme douleur au creux de l'estomac qu'il ne sut expliquer. Comme si c'était au fond de sa faute. Sa faute, le départ précipité de ses deux nouveaux amis. Des seules personnes à être entré dans son intimité de manière aussi abrupte. Kylian n'était pas quelqu'un de forcément très social. Pour lui, ç'avait été nouveau d'être en contact avec d'autres personnes que sa sœur. Ou Cedr. Mais bon.

-Merci pour ce que vous avez fait. C'était déjà beaucoup. Bon, tu viens Rox' ? On va se faire du simili ?

Le châtain dont quelques mèches avaient recommencé à s'éclaircir n'avait pas bougé de sa position initiale, si bien qu'on aurait pu le confondre comme élément poétique du décor. Il se redressa doucement et ses yeux n'auraient sans doute pu être plus froids que maintenant. Deux éclats de glace qui tailladaient l'espace de leur éclat farouche.

-…Certainement pas, furent ses paroles.

Tout le monde dans la pièce, y compris Kylian pour qui ce n'était pas forcément l'habitude, ouvrit de grands yeux. Axel fut le premier à tenter d'opérer une connexion avec l'être étrange (oui, nous parlons toujours de Roxas. )

-Euh… gné ?

Brillant.

-Je refuse de me livrer à eux. Je quitte cet appartement si vous le souhaitez absolument. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour retourner dans cette organisation qui ne manquera pas de nous punir. Pour mieux nous utiliser de nouveau.

-Mais… et ces gens Roxas ? tenta pitoyablement le simili élancé. Je veux dire… on peut pas les laisser souffrir pour nous non ?

Un temps de silence.

-Je croyais qu'on avait pas de cœur de toute manière. Pourquoi s'attendrir ?

C'en fut trop pour Kylian. Un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il se leva d'un bond, donna un coup de pied dans un objet qui lui barrait la route (et s'avéra être son propre sac de cours, et merde) et alluma la télévision d'un coup de doigt sec. Les mêmes images de la tour Eiffel prise dans la fumée, noire de sa destruction et blanche de l'invasion des similis, inondèrent le petit salon. Les forces de police étaient bloquées. Quelques images de civils plus ou moins blessés les frappèrent aussi.

-Et ça, ça te fait rien peut être ?! hurla presque le terrien pour tenter de faire réagir le simili amorphe. De toutes leurs vies, Lana et Nathalie n'avaient jamais vu Kylian réagir de la sorte. C'en était effrayant.

-Tu vas rien faire pour ces gens ? T'en as rien à foutre du moment que ta situation te convient ! Du moment que tu fais ce que tu veux, et que les autres te suivent comme des toutous ! C'est pour ça que tu t'entends si bien avec Axel, hein ? Parce qu'avec lui t'as jamais à te remettre en question ? C'est ce que tu veux, ce que tu veux savoir, quand tu veux ? Bah pas ici ! T'as peut être pas su prendre tes responsabilités dans ton organisation de merde, mais ici je t'y forcerais si je le dois !

Les responsabilités. Voilà ce qui différenciait le plus Roxas et Kylian. Axel s'en fit la réflexion. Après tout, comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Ca paraissait évident. Roxas menait sa danse sans trop se soucier des autres, bien souvent. Kylian, lui, était bien plus à fleur de peau qu'il ne pouvait y paraître.

A présent, simili et humain se dévisageaient du même masque froid. C'était à qui flancherait le premier.

Puis, le temps passa. A défaut de trouver une solution qui conviendrait à tout le monde, chacun s'abimait dans l'attente, plus ou moins. Le jour commença à décliner. Le lycée appela pour demander à Nathalie pourquoi Mike, Seren, Lana et Kylian avaient tous les quatre quitté les cours aussi brusquement. La mère inventa une excuse plus ou moins plausible. Pour tous, l'école restait maintenant bien le dernier des soucis.

Finalement, Kylian prit sa décision. Il commença par aller préparer une tisane chaude à sa mère, pour la « réconforter ». Eteinte à côté, Lana ne réagit pas immédiatement. Nathalie s'affaissa doucement sur le canapé. Ferma les yeux. Et se laissa porter par les bras de Morphée dans un sommeil qui, s'il n'était pas tout à fait naturel, saurait s'avérer tout de même suffisamment réparateur compte tenu des évènements.

-Maintenant on y va. Que ça plaise ou non. Il y a encore des cars à cette heure.

Lana rouvrit de grands yeux à son frère. Kylian… prendre ce genre de décisions ?!

-Mais… maman ne voudra jamais…

-Maman va très bien dormir ce soir, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai mis une dose raisonnable. Raisonnable, ne me fais pas tes yeux de reproche ! Elle ne nous aurait jamais laissé partir sinon. Et on a pas le choix, vu que l'autre va pas se décider à y aller tout seul.

Il asséna un regard peu avenant à Roxas qui était visiblement descendu bien bas dans son estime ce soir.

-Et deux humains comme vous vont peut être réussir à me forcer à y aller tu crois ?

-Axel va nous aider.

Le dit Axel sursauta.

-Ohla ohla, s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras de manière comique, décide pas comme ça ! Si Rox' veut pas y aller, je vais pas forcer mon pote à…

Kylian l'appuya d'un regard.

-Tu as dis toi-même que tu voulais pas laisser ces gens souffrir par vous. On ne va pas offrir Roxas à ces deux tarés. Seulement aller les arrêter. Mais faut forcer la main à notre petit blond qui ne semble pas très enclin au combat ce soir.

Axel sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis, baissa les yeux vers le sol en soupirant non sans élégance. Enfin, releva la tête avec un de ses sourires dont seul lui avait le secret.

-Très bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Allons botter le cul des numéros VII et II un peu !

Roxas faisait toujours la moue. Mais sentait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, que ce soit par force ou par concession, il allait devoir capituler ce soir.

La concession s'avérerait certainement meilleure solution pour préserver un tant soit peu de sa fierté. C'est pour quoi le jeune simili se vit davantage enclin à les suivre jusqu'à l'arrêt de car.

Ils devraient naturellement faire une partie du trajet à pieds. La zone de la Tour Eiffel serait bloquée de partout. L'atteindre s'avèrerait fastidieux, mais ils verraient bien une fois sur place.

Dans le car silencieux, Lana et Axel semblaient avoir tous deux retrouvés leur enthousiasme :

-Ca va être intéressant ! Je le sens ! Soit vous allez vous battre à mort, soit vous allez vous rendre compte que vous comptez trop les uns pour les autres et tous faire la paix en pleurant à chaudes larmes ! Ce sera merveilleux !

Le roux qui commençait à le redevenir ria légèrement.

-Je doute que ce soit du genre de Xigbar ou Saïx de faire ce genre de choses !!

-Pourquoi ? J'ai lu des fics où tu es avec Saïx… avec Xigbar aussi d'ailleurs… en fait, tu es très facile à mettre en couple avec n'importe qui !

-Eh !!

-Quoi, c'est vrai…

Axel ne releva pas davantage. Il jeta un bref regard à Roxas qui ne voulait plus le regarder. Encore moins qu'avant. Il se pencha légèrement vers Kylian et lui murmura avec acidité :

-Je te remercie, j'ai pas vraiment marqué de points avec lui aujourd'hui.

-Tu en regagneras d'une autre manière, répondit sobrement l'autre.

-Ca, j'y compte bien ! Et pour le soutien que je t'ai apporté ce soir et une fois qu'on aura réglé tout ça, t'as intérêt à accepter le marché que je t'ai proposé !

La respiration de l'humain se fit un brin plus saccadé. Mais l'autre ne devait pas s'en être rendu compte.

_Sois un peu un homme._

Oui papa. Merci beaucoup.

Pour tenter de trouver une parade à sa souffrance, le petit brun reprit :

-Il y a plus urgent que ça tu crois pas ? Si ça se trouve, on sera même plus… enfin… on aura pas vraiment l'occasion de…

-Te défile pas ! T'acceptes ou non, c'est simple !

Simple… façon de parler.

Les images de son passé et de ses nombreuses altercations avec son paternel se mélangeaient en Kylian autant que la proposition dangereuse du rouquin.

**-Mais ce sera juste pour faire semblant ! On sort ensemble pour de faux, et Roxas se rendra compte que ça l'atteint, donc il reviendra vers moi !**

**-Mais t'es complètement malade !!**

_-Tu peux pas faire un peu comme les autres garçons au lieu de chouiner tout le temps !_

**-Fais ce jeu stupide avec Lana, elle en sera ravie !**

**-Mais non, Roxas sait que je suis gay, ça l'atteindra plus si je le fais avec toi ! Juste quelques baisers, se tenir la main, rien de méchant…**

_-Arrête, tente de s'interposer Nathalie._

_-Ouais, c'est ça. Protège le comme d'habitude. Il va virer tarlouze ton fils, c'est moi qui te le dis !_

**-Non, je… je suis hétéro de toute façon…**

**-Mais justement, reprend Axel, tu prendras d'autant plus de distances par rapport à ton rôle ! Tu feras semblant d'être avec moi… je voudrais juste que Roxas redevienne comme avant avec ça… le garçon gentil qui… me parlait et… mon meilleur ami tu vois… même plus…**

_-T'es même pas capable de protéger ta sœur quand elle a des ennuis avec les autres à l'école ?_

_-C'est pas grave… c'est pas grave, commence la voix fluette._

_-Bien sûr que si ! Tu peux rien faire pour les tiens, alors ?! Réponds ! Alors ?!_

-**S'il-te-plaît… je te demande ton aide en tant qu'amis ! Juste l'histoire de quelques jours…**

**-Je sais pas…**

**-Réponds clairement… alors ?**

_Alors ?!?_

**Alors ?**

_ALORS ?!_

**Alors ?**

-Kylian, ça va ?

Kylian s'était légèrement tenu les tempes. Par la fenêtre du car, le soir s'était totalement installé à présent. Axel le regardait avec un peu d'inquiétude. En lui ré-évoquant son marché proposé, Kylian s'était longuement réfugié dans ses pensés. Agréables, Axel n'en aurait pas juré.

Le parisien soupira finalement. Il faisait peut être une erreur.

_Si c'est juste faire semblant… je reste un vrai garçon… un homme… pas vrai ?_

Mais Axel et Roxas étaient à ses yeux biens des hommes. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien contre les gays. Les homosexuels en général ne l'avaient jamais dérangé. Ils étaient comme les autres.

Ca le dérangeait… juste quand cela tenait de lui.

C'est quoi, être un vrai homme ?

Merci papa. Pour tous ces traumatismes. J'aurais pu être un enfant battu, ça aurait fait la même. Je suis battu moralement. Mentalement.

Mon cœur et mon cerveau ont pâti de tes paroles blessantes. De ton fouet invisible. De l'homophobie que tu possédais et qui as déteint dans tes craintes.

Connard…

-J'accepte de t'aider Axel. On va faire semblant d'être ensemble. Pour faire réagir le simili de ton cœur. Enfin… euh… je suis désolé. C'était pas à dire.

-Pas grave ! lui répondit Axel avec un grand sourire.

Puis, pour l'effet qu'il voulait donner il déposa un baiser juste un peu trop près de la bouche de Kylian qui regretta presqu'immédiatement d'avoir accepté. Avec quelqu'un de normal, ça aurait été. Avec Axel… cela allait rapidement devenir intenable.

Roxas ne manqua pas de remarquer la soudaine attention qu'avait eu le rouquin pour l'humain qui déjà ce soir l'avait suffisamment rembarré.

Il serra juste un peu trop fort les dents.

Le car commença à ralentir et le groupe hétéroclite en descendit rapidement pour faire le reste de distance sur leurs chaussures. Au loin se découpait déjà la silhouette de la tour maudite. L'agitation qui en émanait se sentit d'ici.

Tous ils se demandaient maintenant si se rendre là-bas était bien la meilleure des solutions.

*******

A suivre…


	9. Aube et Crépuscule

Titre : Un léger détail

Auteure : Myrylaa

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec.

Grand merci à Nayru25, haru, Orixiah, Guytoon et Krystal-Sama pour les reviews, c'est toujours aussi agréable de vous lire!

SPECIAL MERCI à Rixie (aha, c'est lâche de t'appeler comme ça ici XD), bon c'est à dire Orixiah pour la correction de ce chapitre, vu que je n'étais pas sûre... et merci aussi ma chère de m'avoir appris qu'il y a un tiret à "peut-être" et que "Simili" est invariable -_-'

Réponses aux anonymes:

haru: j'adore la spontanéité et la bonne humeur de tes commentaires, merci énormément =) Oui le chap précédent manquait niveau action, mais celui-ci rattrape largement je pense. Aha, tu adores Kylian? Il a pas fini de t'étonner... là encore il saura lâcher davantage le côté "réfléchi" pour s'exprimer... vivement. Je te laisse découvrir et t'inquiètes il va survivre, j'en ai encore besoin pour la suite XD

Guytoon: t'as relu entièrement? Eh bah, même moi je fais pas ça XD Ca me fait très plaisir, et merci pour ta review (ouh que je suis originale comme d'hab) Bonne année en retard ^^' Et oui Roxas fait sa crise. En fait il est vachement plus agréable dans le début de 358/2 days (si tu y as joué) à la limite du Sora parfois, mais dans KH II il est bien plus indépendant et froid. C'est ce Rox' là que je prend en compte, même s'il évoluera bien sûr (je ne te dis pas comment niark!) J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas, et oui Kylian n'en a pas encore tout à fait terminé XD

Krystal-Sama: détail inutile mais j'adore ton pseudo XD Voici la suite comme tu la voulais, et merci pour ton petit mot =)

Note : elle est encore vivante celle-là? XD Et oui bel et bien, navrée du retard mais j'ai eu plusieurs circonstances atténuantes (maladies, coupure internet puis indécisions sur le scénar...). Voici finalement le chapitre 9 qui est de loin celui que j'ai préféré écrire. Il est plus long pour me faire pardonner de l'attente, mais aussi parce qu'il sert de transition entre deux parties de l'histoire en quelque sorte. A partir de là, vous n'allez plus rien comprendre, mais les explications viennent dans le prochain. Ce qui veut dire: un chap 10 rempli d'explications plus ou moins foireuses sorties de l'imaginaire de l'auteure qui sera aussi chiant à écrire pour moi qu'à lire pour vous... mais nécessaire -_-' Profitez bien de celui-là, l'action prime du début à la fin (me suis défoulée dans les combats, lol!) et vous verrez Kylian... comme jamais XD

Petite précision: on m'en a parlé et je m'en suis rendue compte, j'ai un peu peur de faire de Kylian la caricature du héros persécuté (tellement peur d'en faire un Gary Stu qu'il s'en prend plein...). Mon grand objectif est de faire des OC pas trop caricaturés. Il va s'en prendre plein encore dans ce chap et dans le suivant, mais après ça devrait être plus calme pour lui, et il devrait s'assumer davantage en perso à intérêt qu'en héros victime. J'espère que vous n'avez cependant pas que cette opinion sur lui ^^'

Aussi je tiens à dire qu'après avoir avancé dans 358 et vu davantage Axel et Saïx ensemble, je me suis décidée à prendre en compte leur passé plus ou moins commun finalement (c'est pas grand chose, mais c'est mentionné)

Dernière chose: je dois encore me décider pour un truc à mettre ou non dans le prochain chap, et si je le mets la fic passera en M. Désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas cela, et en tout cas pensez à guetter dans les rated M au cas où.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis ou une critique constructive!

**Chapitre 9 (et oui, on y arrive… ^^) **

**AUBE ET CREPUSCULE**

L'obscurité de la nuit avait presque englobé totalement la ville animée à présent. Une nuit de craintes, d'angoisse… d'irréalité qu'on ne croyait pas encore.

Dans la rue fraîche, le petit groupe étrange que composaient nos héros se pressait, sans oser poser la question qui brûlait plus ou moins les lèvres de tous…

C'était bien beau de marcher, de se hâter comme cela… mais une fois sur place, qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils e_spèreraient_ faire ?

Ils improviseraient. Tout aussi simple que ça.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. C'était à se demander comment Lana faisait pour garder une sorte de petit sourire qu'on percevait même à travers le gouffre du noir. Sans doute avait-elle coupé sa conscience, pour garder sa contenance. Ou ne percevait-elle cela que comme une énième aventure. Ou encore s'imaginait-elle probablement un délire yaoi entre différents membres de cette organisation, qui allait tout arranger à la catastrophe.

A mesure que leurs pas ralentissaient, mués par la même terreur silencieuse, les bons citoyens parisiens se faisaient de plus en plus rares, de plus en plus étranges, têtes renversées en avant comme s'ils cherchaient à se cacher de quelque chose.

C'était à ne plus rien comprendre, comme un conte absurde dans lequel on tombe. A cette heure-là d'ordinaire et aussi près des grands monuments, les rires étaient partout. Là, l'absence de son était leur seule alliée. Et quelle mauvaise.

Kylian ne pouvait juste pas croire ce qui leur arrivait. Ne pas croire à ce qu'il avait de lui-même orchestré. Peut-être leur mort. A tous.

Roxas, qu'importe encore, qu'il crève lui et son égoïsme. Même si le terrien savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait sincèrement. Simplement la colère lui aveuglait-elle les sens.

Axel… déjà son cœur se serrait davantage. Mais le vrai problème restait Lana. Une petite fille… c'était vrai, avec son insouciance, ce n'était qu'une petite fille après tout. Qu'il emmenait droit dans la gueule du loup.

Oups.

Il perdait l'esprit, trop troublé. Il réfléchissait. Persuader Lana de faire demi-tour maintenant, était-ce réellement envisageable ?

Rien n'était moins sûr, mais il pouvait tenter. Il s'apprêtait à se tourner vers sa sœur lorsqu'Axel s'arrêta brusquement. Il fut le premier, avant que leur groupe entier ne s'immobilise.

Kylian n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient déjà aussi près de l'édifice. Une barrière de protection aménagée par la police leur barrait l'accès à la suite. Plusieurs membres de l'ordre leur jetaient déjà un regard suspicieux, prêts à leur asséner de manière plus ou moins polie de rentrer chez eux, que ce n'était pas là un spectacle agréable.

Les Simili s'étaient pourtant calmés. Presque sages sur la tour de fer, ils ne se mouvaient que légèrement à présent, comme si la tour en elle-même était parcourue de convulsions, ou qu'une légère vague d'écume immatérielle la cernait de chaque côté.

-On ne pourra pas aller plus loin, glissa Axel, les dents serrées en voyant les hommes en uniforme se rapprocher doucement d'eux.

-Et maintenant ?

Roxas avait croisé les bras, marquant son mécontentement dans un zèle qu'il savait contenir. Lui ne voulait pas être là. Sentait qu'à chaque instant il risquait gros. Tout ça parce qu'Axel obéissait encore avec ses phéromones. Et que l'autre brun trop maigre et pas assez mignon lui avait mystérieusement tapé dans l'œil.

Il était peut- être critique sur ce coup-là. Qu'importe, il ne voulait plus se créer d'ennuis pour ce soir.

Il ne savait pas que les ennuis avaient déjà commencé depuis quelques secondes.

-Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous les jeunes, leur conseilla un policier moustachu qui se voulait un minimum rassurant –mais dont l'agacement net pointait dans chacun de ses propos.

-Il faut absolument qu'on passe, commença avec détermination Lana.

Pour le coup, les garçons comptaient plus sur elle que sur toute autre chose. C'était bien elle auparavant qui avait toujours réussi à les tirer plus ou moins d'affaire avec ses mensonges fabuleux et abracadabrantesques.

-Je serais bien curieux de savoir pourquoi mademoiselle, protesta l'homme de l'ordre…

-C'est que voyez-vous…

La brune n'eut même pas besoin de s'échauffer sur un énième fantasme. Les créatures du rien avaient déjà détecté leurs présences. Tout au moins celle de Roxas.

Sans que personne ne le remarque immédiatement car au milieu de la masse informe de choses, il était difficile de percevoir chaque élément clairement, plusieurs reflets tout d'abord s'étaient décollés de la structure, puis des grandes armures, enfin quelques samouraïs même, pour foncer sur le petit groupe. Face à l'attaque qui relevait du jamais vu, les policiers ou gendarmes (à ce point d'attaque, les forces s'étaient rassemblées…) mirent leur temps avant de dégainer véritablement. Les balles tirées ici et là atteignirent quelques similis qui s'échouèrent lamentablement au sol comme des poupées de chiffon. Mais la plupart passèrent le mur de mort sans égratignure, rapidité et fluidité de leurs mouvements oblige.

Il n'en fallut cependant pas plus à Axel et Roxas pour réagir. Les deux avaient déjà sorti leurs armes respectives et Roxas avaient éliminé les ennemis les plus proches au moyen d'un sort de brasier. Il s'élança ensuite, semblant presque effleurer le sol tant sa fine silhouette se courbait en avant pour plus de rapidité, et bientôt il ne fut plus qu'une tache un peu sombre à laquelle on avait du mal à prêter attention, et que les humains n'avaient pas remarqué.

Axel prit tout de même le temps de se retourner un instant avant de suivre son partenaire, le temps de jeter à ses deux amis plus faibles :

-Bougez pas d'ici.

Et il partit à son tour, lançant ses chakrams ça et là en des mouvements qui ne pouvaient que se vouloir consciemment sensuels.

-Je le trouve bien motivé soudain l'autre pour quelqu'un qui voulait pas venir, pesta Kylian.

Oui, une petite rancœur persistait entre les deux plus petits. Fierté peut être, peut être autre chose.

En fait avec cette phrase, l'humain n'avait opéré qu'une vaine tentative pour distraire sa sœur et l'amener doucement à reculer, à observer malheureusement la scène de loin en espérant que tout irait bien.

Même si rien n'irait bien certainement. N'avait-il pas juste sous-estimé le nombre de Simili ? Ou bien la force des deux « boss » qui attendaient ses deux amis au sommet ?

Quoi qu'il en soit ils n'auraient guère le temps de se pencher davantage sur les questions. Sans même avoir entendu ce que lui disait son frère, Lana s'était précipitée à travers les policiers occupés, le tout en direction du point de combat à son tour, d'où s'élevait déjà la fumée de futures ruines (ou éventuellement les attaques d'Axel et Roxas…)

-Sois réaliste, on peut rien… on a même pas pris d'arme, t'es stupide !! Reviens ici !!!!

Rien à faire. Et la jeune fille était rapide. Déjà il ne voyait que ses cheveux sombres qui flottaient derrière elle comme une bannière annonciatrice.

-LANA !!!

Il porta les mains à son visage. Frappa du pied. Fit quelques tours sur lui-même en une tirade de mots plus ou moins ordonnés, plus ou moins agréables pour l'oreille.

Oui, les crises de panique, ça prend comme ça. Finalement il souffla un instant. Regarda la direction par laquelle sa sœur était partie. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour partir comme ça sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Mais lui ne pouvait pas la suivre. Il n'avait voulu que larguer les deux similis ici en espérant résoudre les problèmes. A lui-même, il ne pouvait rien. Hormis mourir. Ou regarder sa sœur mourir.

_Même pas capable de défendre sa propre sœur._

Il se détestait. Ca y est, il se détestait lui-même. Tandis qu'à son tour il s'élançait vers le lieu maudit, quatrième silhouette furtive, sans doute la moins rapide des trois mais qu'importe, qui espérait pouvoir changer la force des choses de ses pauvres mains.

Maigre espérance.

* * *

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi s'exhortait-il de la sorte à frapper comme une brute enragée, une bête assoiffée, sur les silhouettes blanches à sa portée et sans interruption, animée par une rage de vaincre qu'il ne s'était jamais soupçonné ?

A vrai dire Roxas n'en savait pas grand-chose. Déjà, il avait bien été le dernier à souhaiter cette petite excursion. Mais il avait suffit que cet imbécile de grand roux lui fasse part d'un avis contraire au sien pour qu'il soit forcé de s'incliner.

C'était bien la première fois qu'Axel s'interposait vraiment. Bon, certes peut être pas la première. Ils avaient eu d'autres moments forts. Mais dans un univers inconnu où il avait bien déclaré à Axel, plus ou moins, qu'il avait besoin de lui, son équilibre chutait inlassablement. Axel se rapprochait trop de l'autre parasite. Et maintenant voilà que le si fier et indépendant XIII membre fonçait de lui-même vers sa chute fatale.

Vers sa capture ou son élimination. Probablement capture, car ils avaient encore besoin de sa keyblade pour libérer les cœurs.

Franchement il ne savait plus où il allait. De tous il devait être le plus manipulé au final.

Sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, ce qui pouvait s'avérer dangereux, il se mit à escalader la tour de fer, comme dans tout jeu vidéo, sautant, s'agrippant, se tenant aux Simili restant qui constituaient de fichtrement bons points d'appui, avant de les achever d'un grand coup de Keyblade bien placée.

Les créatures étaient rapides. Mais lui l'était bien plus qu'eux.

Tout près il sentait la chaleur d'Axel qui l'assistait dans ce combat. Les chakrams s'élançaient harmonieusement, faisaient des boucles en précipitant différents monstres dans une chute plus que mortelle. Et malgré l'agitation, le blond pouvait clairement entendre les quelques remarques faites par le plus grand des Simili, pour se donner un genre ou une contenance peut être.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette constatation le fit redoubler d'ardeur encore davantage. Peut être la pensée qu'Axel était encore bien à lui, restait celui qu'il connaissait, son Axel…

Son Axel ?

C'est pas tout, mais il avait des Simili à combattre. Sans doute la préoccupation de la situation le faisait-il penser à des choses stupides.

Il s'avérait en fait qu'elles le déconcentraient bien plus qu'autre chose. Durant l'ascension en effet, il sentit une violente douleur lui traverser l'épaule. En relevant les yeux, il constata que le numéro II, maître de gravité, se tenait à présent non loin de lui, et lui balançait déjà une autre série de tirs lasers aux promesses de souffrances. Il se jeta sur le côté et arqua son dos pour échapper aux blessures de justesse. Son épaule allait l'handicaper sérieusement. Et pas de stock de potions ici.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Axel monter comme lui derrière Xigbar et atteindre finalement les hauteurs où devait l'attendre Saïx. Les chakrams flamboyants avaient nettoyé une grosse partie des hauteurs de la structure. S'il avait baissé les yeux, Roxas aurait certainement vu une cascade de silhouettes blanches s'écouler le long du sommet, s'écraser sur le sol et se contorsionner une fois en bas en mimique comique, agonisantes dans une marre blanche qui s'illuminerait bientôt d'étincelles synonymes de la disparition des monstres.

Déjà ça de fait. Le tout allait se jouer maintenant avec les deux membres. Qui n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

-Allons Roxy, susurra le borgne d'une voix qu'il voulait suave, et qui s'avérait particulièrement malsaine au final, tu sais qu'on peut trouver un arrangement. Si tu obéis bien sagement et que tu rentres avec nous, peut être que le supérieur ne te tailladera pas tout de suite.

Il en avait de bonnes lui. Roxas serra les dents, grogna et se contenta pour toute réponse de parer la nouvelle salve de son ennemi, en lui renvoyant quelques de ses tirs qui, s'ils ne blessèrent pas l'envoyeur, eurent au moins le bénéfice de le déconcerter un moment et de le faire se téléporter à un autre angle duquel Roxas pouvait l'atteindre davantage, que ce soit par sort ou attaque frontale.

Il faudrait juste ne pas avoir peur du vide. Suspendu comme il l'était entre vie et mort.

-Je prends ça pour un non il me semble ? argua l'autre.

Le combat se poursuivit.

* * *

-Prend ça un peu… et toi ça… et CA !

Plus ou moins ravie, mais tout du moins à fond dans son action menée, Lana, une grosse pierre à la main qu'elle avait déniché on ne savait trop où, peut être un reste de la tour Eiffel qui souffrait grossièrement tout de même, frappait sans relâche les têtes des similis qui tombaient du ciel, envoyés gracieusement par ses deux alliés ne possédant pas de cœur.

Elle était tout de même suffisamment perspicace pour ne pas s'attaquer aux samouraïs encore relativement en forme, et pour les laisser aux mains des gendarmes au loin. Non, elle se contentait d'exploser le crâne des reflets déjà à moitié morts.

Au moins, elle était utile à quelque chose. Et ne risquait pas énormément non plus. Sans réelle arme en même temps, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu trouver de mieux à faire.

Quel dommage simplement qu'elle ne remarque pas, dans la nuit totalement tombée à présent, et à la lueur de la lune haute et des réverbérations des lumières artificielles, la silhouette de son presque clone passer entre les pieds de la haute tour, sans l'apercevoir, et finalement se diriger vers les escaliers pour tenter l'ascension pénible et longue.

Car Kylian, porté par l'amour fraternel qu'unit des jumeaux sans doute, même de faux jumeaux, pensait que Lana était montée en haut elle aussi. Et quoiqu'il arrive ce soir, pour lui, pour les autres, il voulait qu'au moins elle aille à peu près bien au sortir des combats.

Quelques reflets s'attardaient dans la cage du gros escalier, mais ils n'étaient pas suffisamment nombreux pour attaquer la motivation du garçon. Juste ses nerfs, car il ne contrôlait plus ses tremblements. La montée était fatigante et il lui faudrait peut-être des heures à aller au bout. Il était déjà à court de souffle, à force de courir comme un dératé, mais poursuivrait comme il le faudrait. Jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au sommet.

S'il avait seulement su que sa sœur était restée sagement en bas, il ne se serait sans doute pas donné tout ce mal.

* * *

C'est en un espace de temps beaucoup trop long à son propre goût qu'Axel atteignit finalement le haut du somptueux édifice.

Il passa par-dessus les grilles qui empêchaient normalement les visiteurs normaux de tomber en se penchant un peu de trop. Sur la margelle où dans une autre vie peut être il aurait pu être ordinaire et profiter d'un après midi en famille à observer les environs de Paris de ce qu'il aurait considéré comme la plus haute tour du monde, il contempla avidement les alentours, ses chakrams bien serrés dans ses paumes, près à faire face à il ne savait quel danger exactement.

Un craquement se produisit à ses côtés et immédiatement le rouquin attaqua, l'adrénaline semblant percer ses veines. Mais ce n'était qu'un ridicule reflet qui s'évapora bien vite sans faire parler de lui davantage que cela.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi concentré.

Axel tourna la tête. Plus près de lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru se tenait maintenant le numéro VII. Ah oui, il était passé lui aussi. En fait, c'était même lui qu'Axel était venu chercher si haut.

Alors pourquoi cela lui faisait-il si bizarre de le voir maintenant ? A cause de l'univers dans lequel cela se déroulait ?

Mélange d'étranger et de connaissance tout à la fois, Saïx ne le regardait même pas dans les yeux. Son regard s'était levé. Sur la lune.

Merde, la lune ! Elle prêtait de sa force à Saïx si Axel avait bien tout compris ? Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Mais il restait suffisamment malin pour savoir que face à un adversaire tel que le numéro VII, il n'allait pas s'en tirer si facilement que cela.

Si en plus la lune lui donnait davantage de puissance, il pouvait tout aussi bien se jeter de la tour dès maintenant. S'écraser au sol risquait d'être une perspective de mort plus alléchante en cet instant.

Sachant très bien que la carte des émotions ne marcherait sans doute pas, car Saïx- **Isa** avait bien trop changé depuis leur intégration dans l'organisation, Axel tenta le tout pour le tout. Et reprit ses airs de gamin, un peu comme du temps où il était Lea et bien plus proche de l'autre garçon.

Il croisa ses bras derrière la tête nonchalamment, avec un sourire un peu plus carnassier tout de même -habitude prise en grandissant- que l'espiègle dont il montrait les dents dans le passé.

-Ouais, faut dire quand on connaît pas les lieux faut savoir se méfier.

Pas de réponse de l'autre. Il devait tenter les paroles avant le combat. Au moins les paroles.

Ils étaient venus chercher Roxas. Ou l'éliminer. Entre Saïx et Roxas, malheureusement, Axel avait fait son choix.

Dommage, parce qu'il préférait les solutions faciles d'ordinaire. Celles où il était à peu près sûr de trouver son intérêt et de sauver sa peau, par la même occasion.

Pour une fois qu'il risquait gros, il fallait bien que ce soit pour cet ingrat.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené ici ? commença le roux sans trahir son hésitation.

Saïx lui jeta un regard neutre. Tout au plus vague, mais ses yeux brillaient dans le soir tels ceux d'un chat. Des yeux jaunes qui auraient pu effrayer n'importe qui. Pas lui.

-Un portail de ténèbres défectueux. Ce n'est pas ton cas ?

Axel, bien malgré lui, soupira et s'affaissa légèrement sous un coup de fatigue brusque –ou de tension relâchée peut être.

-Je te demandais pas techniquement. Enfin… qu'est-ce que vous cherchez au juste ?

-Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer ?

-Gné ?

De ça il en avait marre. Que Saïx ne réponde pas toujours à ces foutues questions. Qu'il se contente de parler comme il l'entendait, à chaque fois, en de courtes répliques parfois trop cinglantes.

-Les portails fonctionnent de nouveau. Par à-coups.

-Super. Pourquoi vous rentrez pas toi et ce cher Xiggy alors ?

-Pas sans ce que nous sommes venus chercher.

Bien sûr. Roxas. Apparemment, au moins, il souhaitait l'emmener et donc pas le liquider tout de suite. Axel prit cela comme une bonne nouvelle.

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te laisser faire. Roxas veut pas revenir.

Tout en parlant, Axel priait pour que tout se passe bien pour le blondinet, un peu en contrebas. Il pouvait entendre les chocs répétés des armes ou les tirs de Xigbar sur la ferraille de la tour. Mais rien de bien concluant qui puisse l'éclairer sur l'évolution du combat. Sur le potentiel avantage du numéro XIII sur son ennemi…

…ou au contraire son échec imminent.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Rester dans ce monde inconnu ?

Axel eut un autre sourire.

-Pourquoi pas ? Il y a des gens vraiment cools, je t'assure !

-C'est ça.

Saïx sortit sa claymore, Axel l'avait vu venir. Il prit une inspiration légère avant de faire tournoyer ses chakrams et de les lever en position de combat, jambes fléchies, l'une des armes légèrement au-dessus de l'autre, jetant un regard inquisiteur à son nouvel ennemi.

Deux anciens amis se combattants. Le thème classique d'une mauvaise tragédie.

Axel ne souhaitait pas évoluer dans une tragédie. Il allait régler tout ça vite fait. Qu'y aurait-il après ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Ce serait même plutôt dans son intérêt de retourner à cette organisation, de forcer Roxas à le faire. De tenter de renouer avec son meilleur ami ensuite, en arguant que ç'avait été la meilleure solution.

Mais cela il ne le concevait plus. Autant affronter ses responsabilités et ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il voulait vraiment pour son blond maintenant.

Comme les gens de ce monde.

Oui, les gens de ce monde étaient plus beaux qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre. Plus terre à terre mais plus réalistes. Ils savaient ce qui était bien pas seulement pour eux, mais pour les autres, leurs proches.

Pas comme tous ces personnages d'histoires souvent égoïstes pour partir dans une quête dangereuse, sans même penser à leurs parents par exemple, sans même leur laisser un mot, quelque chose pour les rassurer.

Sans même une pensée pour ceux laissés derrière.

Il devait probablement venir d'un jeu finalement pour s'être comporté, pareil, en égoïste. Comme n'importe quelle caricature d'un personnage bien structuré et typé. **(1)**

Cette pensée lui faisait cependant encore un effet étrange. Il n'était pas grand-chose. Mais les quelques semaines, même mois passés ici avaient suffi à lui ouvrir les yeux sur plusieurs idées fondamentales.

Il allait penser à Roxas qui disait qu'il était préférable de rester ici. Il n'allait plus faire le lâche.

Cela devrait étonner Saïx peut être. Il n'en laissa rien paraître, de marbre, statue habituelle.

-Tu le regretteras, fut le seul avertissement lancé par l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Il agrippa plus fermement son arme. S'élança trop brusquement vers son adversaire.

Et le combat d'Axel put à son tour commencer.

* * *

A bout de souffle, Roxas crut bien que son bras droit allait partir en même temps que sa clef lorsqu'il lança son arme pour la cinquantième fois au moins vers son ennemi.

C'est que Xigbar était doué. Peut-être moins que lui. Mais les dispositions de « l'arène de combat » n'étaient guère pour avantager Roxas.

Apparaissant, disparaissant, tête en bas, sur le côté, près de lui, si loin qu'il n'était plus qu'un point, maître de la gravité et fier de l'être, le numéro II se riait bien de ses pitoyables tentatives.

Roxas lui lançait des sorts. Sautait, s'élançait, frappait par combos avant de retrouver une prise sur la Tour, semblant s'y accrocher par un miracle, volant presque par instants, comme de retour au Pays Imaginaire peut-être.

Ce type d'attaque le fatiguait seulement. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient sur ses tempes et son regard était flou à intervalle régulier.

Xigbar amoché tout de même était à peu près dans le même état. Mais il le soutenait bien, tout du moins en donnait et l'apparence et l'impression. En une sorte de « clac » que le plus jeune ne prévu pas son aîné s'était téléporté à sa face, l'avait violemment frappé dans le ventre et était reparti aussi sec.

Avec un gémissement, Roxas lâcha sa prise et dégringola de la tour pour ne se rattraper que de justesse plus loin, bloquant une de ses clefs dans l'enchevêtrement de l'édifice. A présent le sol n'était plus très loin. Lana non plus, qui le dévisageait de ses grands yeux marron ébahies.

-Tu l'as toujours pas battu ?! s'exclama la jeune fille avec une voix stridente (qui semblait avoir fait de la pâtée de reflets un peu partout, au reste de bras ou jambes par ci par là qu'on pouvait distinguer).

Roxas se contenta de pousser un grognement.

-Il lui reste combien de HP ? s'impatienta l'humaine, et le simili ne voulut même pas chercher à comprendre. En une tentative désespérée, il prit une forte inspiration et bondit pour retrouver une bien maigre hauteur, position peut être plus favorable pour faire face à son ennemi.

Ce saut ne lui permit pas d'échapper cependant aux dernières répliques énigmatiques de Lana :

-Quoi, tu t'es pas équipé de la compétence Scan ?!!!

-On se fatigue le Roxy ? reprit un Xigbar hilare en tordant sa tête monstrueuse à ses côté. Pour toute réponse, Roxas le frappa sans ménagement mais l'homme avait déjà disparu pour réapparaître ailleurs.

-Voyons, ne fais pas l'enfant. Il te reste encore beaucoup à apprendre, petit indiscipliné.

Comme d'ordinaire Xigbar semblait avoir mangé du clown. Roxas n'était pas certain de partager l'enthousiasme. Il s'élança avec un cri de rage vers le numéro II pour le frapper. Mais sa fatigue lui avait fait perdre en mobilité. Il le frappa une fois, glissa autour pour le frapper dans le dos, fit un saut en l'air pour l'atteindre à la tête, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à achever son combo, il sentit quelque chose de fort et serré lui agripper le bas de la jambe, avant de tourner en spirale infernale sans ménagement et d'être projeté contre la belle Tour de France.

Assommé, blessé, il commença à glisser pitoyablement, prêt à se décoller de la façade pour tomber mollement, quand Xigbar le ramassa et le prit comme une princesse.

C'était risible. Roxas voulut se débattre, frapper une dernière fois, encore.

Il ne put que s'avouer vaincu. Il n'entendait d'ailleurs qu'à peine les sujets sur lesquels Xigbar était en train de déblatérer tout seul comme un con.

-Pfiou, ça fait loin pour le sommet quand même. J'essaie un portail de ténèbres à ton avis ?

Puisque son ancien allié, maintenant adversaire KO, ne semblait guère enclin à répondre, le borgne finit par hausser les épaules avant de prendre seul sa décision.

* * *

Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps exactement durait le combat. Tout ce qu'il était en mesure d'admettre, c'est que Saïx s'était beaucoup entraîné sans qu'il lui prête grande attention, ou bien qu'effectivement la lune était une tricheuse.

C'était furie sur furie, berserk sur berserk. Le plus Simili aux cheveux bleus s'élançait trop vite, semblait tournoyer sur lui-même, faisait de lourds dégâts au pauvre huitième membre qui tentait avec moult techniques de le repousser.

Saïx passa dans son dos, le frôla, le frappa. Axel se retrouva au sol, perdu, mais se releva rapidement pour relancer ses chakrams. Occupé à reprendre légèrement ses esprits après sa deuxième personnalité, le Devin lunaire n'évita pas le premier qui lui entailla l'épaule, lui arrachant par là-même un grognement plutôt bestial qu'humain. Il évita négligemment le deuxième pourtant jeté avec toute la hargne possible.

Les deux adversaires se jetèrent encore un regard, un temps de pause, avant de recommencer leur affrontement. Axel ramena ses chakrams à lui et assura un corps à corps. L'arme de Saïx, lourde, devait être bien moins rapide à soulever aussi proche.

Il tournoya, fit de légers sauts en l'air pour atteindre sa cible, frappa de manière oblique à différents endroits de la chair ou du vêtement. Alors qu'il passait dans le dos du numéro VII, ce dernier se retourna brusquement et lui asséna un coup de claymore au niveau du torse.

Pas une zone mortelle, mais Axel dut lutter pour ne pas s'affaisser.

Toujours aussi neutre, car ce n'était que rarement que Saïx laissait poindre sa satisfaction, le Simili aux cheveux bleus éleva sa claymore en l'air, prêt à porter le coup fatal. Axel jeta un regard désespéré, finalement rattrapé par la peur de la mort, tout du moins celle du néant et de l'oubli, car cet instinct de préservation de soi que nous possédons en tels moments de danger devait visiblement exister aussi chez les similis.

-Attends, tu peux pas faire ça !!

Cette exclamation pitoyable eut au moins le mérite de suspendre le geste du plus grand. Ce dernier se contenta de demander calmement :

-Et pourquoi ? Les traîtres ne sont plus utiles à l'organisation.

-Alors tu vas me tuer maintenant ? T'en serais capable ?

Saïx supporta étonnamment bien le regard étrange de son vis-à-vis. Extérieurement, il semblait sûr de lui. Intérieurement, il était plus compliqué d'affirmer cela avec exactitude…

Cette faiblesse d'un court instant fut le seul signal attendu par Axel. Alors que la prise sur la claymore semblait s'être légèrement relâchée, le rouquin se releva d'un geste rapide et frappa l'autre à l'épaule, le faisant par là-même reculer.

Puis, sachant que de toute façon il n'avait plus le choix, il utilisa une de ses plus puissantes techniques. La plate-forme sur laquelle ils se tenaient s'embrasa de partout, ne laissant plus qu'une personne piégée au milieu des flammes rougeoyantes tandis que l'autre se cachait avec amusement derrière l'un des pans brûlants pour mieux surprendre son adversaire ensuite.

Une seule personne piégée ?

Pas exactement tout compte fait…

Ce que le danseur de flammes n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'un certain petit brun, ayant fait aussi vite qu'il avait pu pour arriver à son tour à un tel niveau, ne débarque pile à cet instant précis.

Kylian ne put s'empêcher de tousser et de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux sous la chaleur ardente. Seul avec un Berserk au milieu d'un feu créé par l'un de vos amis, il y avait de quoi trouver la situation absurde.

Saïx lui jeta un bref regard tout en guettant du coin de l'œil par où Axel déciderait de surgir pour tenter de l'atteindre.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Il ressortit de son cercle de flammes pour lancer ses armes sur Saïx. Après le premier étourdissement, il leva les bras au ciel, en une imitation ratée de son cher Supérieur resté dans leur vrai monde, et les rabaissa, faisant apparaître plusieurs geysers de feu qui touchèrent Saïx et le firent s'effondrer au sol. Le roux se rapprocha ensuite de Kylian.

-Reste pas là !

-Comment tu veux que je sorte de ton… truc ?!

Le petit brun semblait, comme de coutume, totalement décontenancé.

Bah, il allait finir par prendre l'habitude. Un jour.

-Comment t'y es rentré ?!

-T'as refermé les flammes au moment où j'arrivais et t'as failli me tuer, imbécile !!

-Me traite pas d'imbécile !!

-Je commence à péter légèrement les plombs !! Lana est avec toi ?!

-…Gné ? Non !

-ELLE EST OU ALORS ?!

-CALME TOI !

Un autre s'en chargea.

Pensiez-vous sincèrement une seule seconde que Saïx, le beau, le grand, puisse être battu aussi facilement ?

Pendant que nos deux protagonistes, car décidément nous n'axons nos intérêts que sur les personnages les plus faibles de cette histoire, s'évertuaient à l'occupation de qui s'énerverait le plus contre l'autre, le VIIème membre du XIIIème ordre s'était relevé et avait abattu sa claymore sur la tête de l'adolescent, à défaut de pouvoir atteindre Axel, qui s'effondra bien vite.

Triste spectacle.

Il ne s'arrêta pas là. Furieux de s'être laissé dominer par Axel, il le frappa en trois coups successifs et enchaînés avant de le plaquer contre un des rebords à hauts grillages, rageant de ne pouvoir le placer au-dessus du vide pour réellement jouir de sa puissance.

Bien sûr l'affaiblissement du roux avait causé la disparition progressive de l'édifice de flammes construit provisoirement autour d'eux. Il tenait Axel au cou, rapprochant dangereusement son visage de celui de l'autre homme.

-C'était ça la pitoyable aide que vous receviez ici ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers Kylian. En bougeant les yeux, Axel put voir derrière Saïx que celui-ci se relevait doucement.

-Ouais, les portails semblent bien fonctionner ! beugla à cet instant joyeusement Xigbar.

Il sortit en effet dudit portail qu'il venait de faire apparaître, portant Roxas toujours de la même façon.

Ce spectacle fit légèrement vaciller Axel. Roxas était puissant, vraiment puissant grâce au pouvoir de la keyblade… il était supposé vaincre Xigbar, non ?

Le rouquin ignorait les conditions de l'affrontement. L'acculement de Roxas face à la gravité avantageuse du numéro II. C'était bien la seule explication.

-Profitons-en, conclut Saïx. C'est aléatoire, DiZ reprend parfois le contrôle. Si c'est Xemnas qui a main mise sur les passages pour le moment, repartons vite d'ici avec le numéro XIII.

Saïx relâcha Axel en tas méprisable sur le sol, ne semblant même plus lui prêter d'attention.

-On fait quoi de lui ? s'enquit Xigbar.

-On le laisse. Il semble se plaire dans ce monde. On a ce qu'on cherchait.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Saïx de faire preuve de clémence. Mais le Devin semblait déjà passablement sur les nerfs pour que le numéro II ne juge pas utile d'en rajouter une couche.

Saïx s'occupa lui-même de faire apparaître un deuxième passage censé les reconduire à Illusiopolis, si pour une fois tout se passait bien.

Ce ne serait pas le cas.

Il devait y avoir du sang d'Axel dans le petit blondinet pour lui voler ainsi ses ruses. Depuis tout à l'heure « évanoui » dans les bras du prince Xigbar, la princesse se releva d'un sursaut peu élégant et frappa le borgne au visage d'une de ses clefs, qui le lâcha en hurlant de rage. Le second membre tenta de lui apprendre les bonnes manières en lui faisant manger de ses snipers. Le blond sut éviter ses coups, qui malheureusement pour certains atteignirent Axel, resté derrière et en un état de plus en plus piteux. Du rouge qui n'était pas dû à la couleur de ses cheveux se répandait rapidement tout autour, sur les bords brûlés et foncés de l'édifice presque en ruine si cela continuait de la sorte.

Le rouge était encore la couleur dominante d'un tableau morbide.

Voyant qu'ici il fallait visiblement tout faire, Saïx se rajouta à la bataille, arriva à faire tournoyer sa claymore pour l'abattre sur Roxas, qui bloqua à temps en croisant ses deux clefs. Le maître de Keyblade dut ensuite se retourner d'un brusque mouvement pour bloquer deux tirs de l'autre Simili, mouvant Souvenir Perdu dans un sifflement. Il s'élança ensuite dans les airs, puisque les sauts restaient sa spécialité**(2),** et frappa Xigbar aux épaules et dans le dos en retombant.

Le pauvre second membre en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Plus dévisagé que jamais par un coup de Roxas, vacillant, il n'y avait désormais plus que sa fierté pour le faire tenir sur ses jambes. Roxas voulut s'élancer encore une fois pour l'achever, mais une claymore le faucha. Il n'avait guère calculé les déplacements de l'autre pendant sa phase de combat, et avait été projeté sur le côté, plus proche que jamais du portail de ténèbres maudit qu'il ne devait franchir sous aucun prétexte.

-Deux contre un… c'est dégeu… lasse, articula-t-il, le souffle court.

Saïx ne lui prêta pas d'attention. Il souleva sa claymore encore une fois histoire d'assommer le blond surexcité une bonne fois pour toute, et de le traîner jusqu'au bureau du Supérieur, par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait.

Encore un élément imprévu, et cette fois même Saïx eut un sourcil levé en guise d'étonnement. Le geste était noble, l'intention bonne… l'efficacité laissait à désirer néanmoins.

Kylian, l'un des seuls encore valide de manière vraisemblable, avait accouru avec héroïsme pour s'agripper à la claymore et l'empêcher de porter un dernier coup. D'un geste impatient, Saïx le balança, mais le jeune terrien eut le temps de lui foutre un coup de poing qui, s'il ne fut pas douloureux…

…avait quelque chose de vexant. Serrant les dents, Saïx s'approcha dangereusement de l'imprudent. Au passage, il attrapa Roxas, qui commençait à se relevait avec peine, gouttant de sueur, et le lança sans ménagement dans le passage, sous le cri sifflant d'Axel agonisant.

Voilà, ça c'était fait. Vengeance maintenant.

Visage déformé par une folie que Kylian n'avait jamais eu à supporter jusque-là, l'homme s'apparentant à la bête le cernait. Il releva la tête. Quatre options. Le bord et son vide, le mur, le portail ou le monstre.

Kylian choisit le portail. Se disant qu'avec un peu de chance ils pourraient s'entraider avec Roxas à l'intérieur. Au moins Roxas pourrait l'aider. Saïx leva les yeux au ciel face à cette réaction bizarre. Bah, si ça lui chantait…

Une dernière grimace. Puisant dans les futiles forces qu'il devait encore posséder, Axel avait lancé l'un de ses chakrams dans le dos du Devin lunaire. Celui-ci se contenta d'un regard à peu près noir, avant de passer à son tour le portail où les deux adolescents avaient disparu, enjoignant à Xigbar de le suivre rapidement.

Le borgne s'attarda cependant encore un moment, jetant un regard hypocritement attendri sur Axel qui sifflait pitoyablement, affalé contre une des rambardes, la tête renversée en arrière pour tenter de permettre à l'air d'atteindre plus aisément ses poumons.

Xigbar pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Ouais, c'est dangereux quand même de te laisser dans la nature. Pour une fois que je désapprouve Saïx… de toute façon, il y a pas de raison qu'il revienne ici pour te revoir.

Avec un sourire presque désolé, l'adjoint de l'organisation leva l'un de ses snipers, prêt à achever l'un des siens.

-C'est dommage, tu me plaisais bien… mais j'ai pas le temps d'en profiter ou Saïx va gueul…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Décidément le sort s'acharnait contre lui aujourd'hui. Une… keyblade extrêmement ridicule (à fleurs ?) venait de faire tomber son premier sniper, tandis qu'une arme s'apparentant à celle d'un ninja lui volait le second.

Plusieurs voix retentirent et Xigbar buga longuement face aux apparitions. Finalement, il se précipita à l'intérieur du vortex ténébreux et le referma avant que quiconque ne le suive.

Axel, les yeux flous, qu'il clignait vainement pour tenter de distinguer quoique que ce fût, ne percevait rien de plus que des silhouettes qui s'agitaient. Et quelques échanges de paroles. Une voix de fille d'abord :

-Ouah, j'ai réussi, j'y crois pas !

Et que des masculines, après.

-Bravo Kairi !!

-Ne dites pas bravo comme ça, ils sont partis sans qu'on les rejoigne.

-DiZ, tu devrais essayer ta machine dès maintenant.

-Un peu plus loin, on ne peut pas se permettre de le faire réapparaître ici si cela fonctionne.

Sa tête lui faisait mal comme si un millier d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc s'étaient plantées dedans. Il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre. Il sombrait. Au loin, une aube se dessinait, aube qu'il avait peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir observer à l'avenir.

Aube et crépuscule…

Milieu.

Symboles des similis.

A la différence que l'aube tendait plus vers la lumière, le crépuscule davantage vers les ténèbres.

A quel genre appartenait-il alors ?

…

La proximité de l'inconscience lui faisait vraiment penser de ces conneries.

-On fait quoi pour lui ?

-Il faut l'emmener. Tu sais mieux que moi quel rôle important il lui reste encore à jouer.

Le roux se sentit soulevé par des bras forts. Avant de se laisser aller dans le repaire de la tranquillité et du néant, il perçut une dernière voix. Plus familière celle-là.

-KYLIIIIIIAAAAANN !!

Les personnes qui l'emmenaient semblèrent perplexes un moment. Puis, après que Lana ait encore hurlé plusieurs noms avec hystérie et se soit jeté dans les bras de certains, avant de se rappeler que son frère avait disparu et d'exiger qu'on le ramène en frappant une des plus hautes silhouettes, tout le petit groupe convint que cette jeune fille avait aussi sa place dans la drôle d'aventure qui se dessinait.

Elle les suivit, inquiète à la fois pour ses amis. Et surtout pour son frère.

-Dépêchez-vous, reprit la voix la plus grave du groupe, du moins d'après ce qu'Axel pouvait percevoir, il faut agir vite…

* * *

-Quel connard ce DiZ quand même…

Xigbar faisait les cent pas, Saïx restait immobile tandis que Roxas et Kylian, assis sur l'étrange sol mouvant, ne bronchaient pas ni l'un ni l'autre.

Visiblement il y avait eu un problème dans le passage. DiZ avait réussi à bloquer leur point d'arrivée, de sorte que les quatre étranges compagnons se retrouvaient bloqués dans un entremonde, une sorte de long tunnel aux filaments roses ou violets, tournoyants et entrelacés, qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler le passage de la séquence de la mort d'Axel.

Celle-là même qui avait marqué le dernier instant de normalité du jeune terrien.

Seulement ce passage était bien plus sombre et resserré. Plus inquiétant. Ils devaient attendre que Xemnas puisse leur rouvrir le passage. Kylian n'était pas sûr d'avoir hâte que cet instant arrive.

Quitte à tout prendre, l'attente éternelle semblait la meilleure alternative qui se présentait à lui.

-Bien, profitons-en pour régler quelques affaires, s'exprima soudain de manière étrangement calme le plus grand et le plus inquiétant des deux similis.

Saïx s'approcha de nouveau de Kylian et le releva brutalement. Il le regarda un long moment, détailla ce pitoyable rebut de la société humaine, tremblant dans ses bras, mais qui osait maintenir néanmoins le contact visuel entre eux deux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire exactement dans tout ça ? voulut savoir le simili, mais dans sa voix pointait une étrange colère. Peut être un reste de l'effet coup de poing.

Kylian déglutit et voulut chercher un soutien auprès de Roxas. Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier prit la parole à sa place.

-Ils n'ont fait que nous héberger un temps. Ils sont au courant de rien de toute cette histoire, laisse le.

-Ils vous ont quand même planqué ce qui nous a passablement fait poireauté un temps, ajouta malicieusement Xigbar.

Saïx paru songeur un instant. Puis il refrappa Kylian juste une fois au visage, pour la forme. L'adolescent se tint la joue et déjà le plus grand semblait s'être désintéressé de lui. Il lui adressa une dernière fois la parole.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'incrustes dans tout cela, mais tes manières ne me plaisent pas. On verra bien ce qu'on fait de toi à l'arrivée, pas question d'un détour pour te renvoyer chez toi.

-Quel dooommage, susurra le borgne en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mais on peut être gentils, t'inquiètes pas.

Sur un léger rire, Xigbar se tourna à son tour, du même côté que Saïx, guettant le même endroit pour l'apparition éventuelle d'un nouveau passage qui les sortirait de ce confinement.

A cet instant, quelque chose de profondément étrange se produisit ; quelque chose d'autre se réveilla.

Ce qui se produisit fut l'apparition silencieuse d'un portail en effet, cependant plus petit que ceux que Kylian avait pu observer, et aux reflets plus rougeâtres. Ce n'était pas un habituel. Quelque chose dictait à Kylian que ce n'était pas ce pourquoi Xigbar et Saïx attendaient en ce moment.

Ce qui se réveilla fut plus difficile à comprendre pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais vécu. Un accès de confiance. Un instinct du terrien qui lui disait qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire.

Comme s'il n'était né et n'avait évolué que pour ce but, cette seconde, mais précise, mais importante, et qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à accomplir.

Alors se fiant à cette vérité supérieure, il empoigna Roxas à ses côtés et le balança dans le vortex. Avant de pouvoir rejoindre le blond, Saïx qui avait aperçu son manège juste un petit peu trop tard, l'avait attrapé par la taille et tiré en arrière. Dans le même temps, Xigbar voulut se jeter à la suite du blondinet. Mais le portail s'était refermé, aussi silencieusement qu'il était apparu.

La solution était là. Ils n'étaient plus que trois dans le passage. Roxas avait été envoyé dans un inconnu. Ailleurs.

-Ce n'était pas Xemnas, je suppose ? Demanda trop calmement Saïx.

Xigbar paru étrangement gêné.

-Bah… c'était pas un portail à nous ça.

Pendant un instant encore le silence plana dans l'étrange endroit. Puis une tension se fit sentir. Plus forte. De plus en plus forte.

Saïx semblait trembler. De rage évidemment. Puis, sans prévenir, il entra en mode berserk. Dégaina son arme. Et fonça sur l'élément de la ruine de leur projet : Kylian. Il l'envoya valser dans tous les sens, enchaînant coup sur coup, combos sur combos, le projetant sur les murs immatériels.

Kylian retomba violemment au sol et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer sous l'affreuse douleur et la peur. Un hoquet le prit à la gorge et il crut bien un instant qu'il allait vomir.

Une autre salve d'attaques et il ne survivrait pas. Mais la salve ne vint pas. Xigbar s'était interposé et retenait difficilement un Saïx en mode berserk.

-Arrête ça ! Il sait sans doute où il a été emmené ! On peut le faire parler ou s'en servir par la suite, on en a encore besoin !

Le bleu se calma. Ses yeux reprirent une teinte plus normale et il s'éloigna un instant pour ne pas soutenir la vision du terrien qui ne l'énerverait que davantage.

Xigbar se rapprocha de Kylian et le força à boire un liquide au goût désastreux**(3).** Peu de temps après cependant, les plaies du garçon cicatrisèrent étrangement, la douleur disparut et la force lui revint. Le simili natté le releva alors sans ménagement.

L'autre se ré-avança vers lui et ressortit son arme, cette fois pour la placer juste sous son menton.

-Très bien. Tu vas nous dire immédiatement où Numéro XIII est parti. Ou je te ferais des souffrances d'autant plus dures qu'elles seront lentes.

-Et pas de potion au bout ! ajouta Xigbar.

-Parle.

-Je… je l'ignore… je sais pas…

-Ne mens pas…

Kylian ferma les yeux. Saïx allait frapper, encore et encore. Ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de la peur à l'état pur. Comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti.

Pire que cette fois où un inconnu bourré était venu les accoster lui et Cedr.

Pire que quand son père lui faisait la morale.

Pire qu'à l'apparition des créatures au musée quelques jours à peine plus tôt.

Il rouvrit les yeux en l'absence de coup. Saïx ne frappait pas immédiatement mais attendait visiblement une réponse de sa part. La langue engourdie et tremblante, Kylian n'arriva qu'à secouer convulsivement la tête.

Xigbar le détaillait, pensif. Puis échangea un regard étrange avec Saïx, se penchant à son oreille pour lui offrir quelques mots.

Encore un sourire étrange tandis que l'autre le dévisageait. Kylian recula autant qu'il put.

Visiblement ce que lui prévoyaient les deux Simili n'avait rien d'avenant.

Mais… ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était que dans les écrits ou les fics stupides de fangirls que les pauvres héros se faisaient torturer toujours et sans répits. Quelque chose allait se produire et le sortir de là, c'était forcé. C'était la réalité ici. C'était forcé.

Il n'était pas un personnage de fic lui… n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Roxas n'avait pas tout compris à ce qui venait de se dérouler pour lui. Une chose était sûre : les gens s'étaient épris d'une nouvelle passion à son égard. Le balancer dans des vortex sans lui demander son consentement.

-Non mais je vous jure je vais le tuer ce…

Il se releva et mit un certain temps avant de noter l'endroit où il se trouvait. Plus exactement les personnes présentes tout autour.

Il était dans une vaste pièce à plancher de bois, allongé par terre, n'ayant pu parfaire son arrivée. A sa gauche, penchée avec des yeux de biches, Lana lui souriait avec une sincérité qu'il lui rendit, un peu gêné. Elle ne semblait pas réellement tout à fait satisfaite cependant, et fronça les sourcils.

Un peu plus loin, Axel se tenait le bras, encore un peu faible mais visiblement mieux, torse nu et couvert de bandages. Il lui adressa un faible sourire aussi.

La scène sentait étrangement le brûlé. La salle avait tout l'air d'un séjour aménagé. Des fauteuils, des tables… le seul détail insolite résidait en une petite machine à sa gauche qui semblait cassé et qui répandait visiblement la mauvaise odeur dans la pièce.

Les autres personnes présentes étaient aussi un élément bien curieux. Au loin, un grand brun habillé avec classe qui tentait de taper sur un ordinateur, aux côtés d'une fille habillé en petit short qui lui hurlait la manière de s'y prendre. A sa droite, une jeune fille qu'il se rappelait avoir vu en rêve, ainsi qu'un homme qui lui rappelait un ancien adversaire. Près d'eux, et qui avait pour l'occasion retiré ses bandages rouges, Ansem le Sage, DiZ, ou plutôt son kidnappeur, celui qui l'avait placé dans cette cité illusoire de laquelle Axel était venu le chercher. Avait bien failli le ramener… avant d'atterrir ici.

Mais surtout et en face de sa personne… _lui. _

Les mêmes grands yeux bleus. Des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, mais moins que dans ce qu'il voyait de rêves. Un visage plus mature peut être mais qui ressemblait de manière étonnante au sien.

Sora. Un Sora grandi qui relevait de l'impossible. Son vrai lui s'il ne devait plus exister, d'après ce qu'avait dit Naminé. C'est du moins ce qu'il avait cru comprendre par les rêves…

Alors comment… ?

Comment son double avait pu prendre de l'âge, tous ses amis avec, si lui était encore éveillé dans son rôle de simili ? Il voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Sora le fit taire d'un doigt posé sur la sienne propre, en déclarant gentiment.

-Tu as certainement pas mal de questions, mais attends nos explications. On a pas mal de choses à se dire il me semble…

*****

A suivre.

Me demandez pas ce que j'ai fumé XD Les explications viendront, le déboussolement est normal.

**(1)**Bon, là je vous attends au tournant car j'ai vu la réaction que ce passage a suscitée chez la correctrice de ce chap. Oui, on se dit bien souvent que les héros des jeux, au contraire de ce que pense Axel, représente la bonté et l'altruisme (les héros j'entends, parce que Xemnas altruiste voilà quoi…), qui n'hésitent pas à tout braver pour leurs amis etc. Vous allez me dire « qu'est-ce qu'elle nous sort Myrylaa ? » A ça je vous réponds deux choses : déjà, Axel a évolué jusqu'ici dans le contexte de l'Organisation XIII dans laquelle les membres se mentent, sont tous plus ou moins traîtres ou égoïstes. Il a pas forcément eu la meilleure image de la nature des gens de son monde (j'adore l'Orga, mais ils ont tous leurs propres intérêts en tête et rien d'autre je trouve). Il vient d'arriver dans notre monde et en garde donc une image assez naïve puisqu'il n'a pas eu les désillusions de la vie de tous les jours. Voilà pourquoi il juge les terriens avec optimisme. Après j'aime croire aux personnes positives que nous pouvons incarner, car de plus en plus d'auteurs (célèbres auteurs j'entends !) se bornent à peindre les hommes comme des abrutis égoïstes et misérables qui détruisent la planète. Moi je veux garder de l'espoir dans cette fic, et je connais beaucoup de monde dans la vraie vie qui défendent ce genre de belles valeurs. Je vis peut-être trop dans le monde de Candy… mais j'ai aussi conscience des salopards de l'existence -_-'

Bref, je dois pas m'étendre trop, cela au moins justifiera les pensées d'Axel (après celles de Pascal XDD bon j'arrête). La deuxième chose est davantage mon avis donc vous n'êtes pas obligés d'être d'accord dessus, mais je pense beaucoup à ceux qui restent derrière dans KH et dont on parle pas. Par exemple, je trouve Sora égoïste avec sa mère, de ne rien lui dire quand il s'en va, pas lui faire porter de message ou quoi et revenir je sais pas combien de temps après l'air de rien (pauvre femme). Une certaine personne (non, je ne vise rien moi XD) m'a objecté avec raison que KH traitait principalement d'amitié et qu'on ne pouvait pas parler de la famille en plus, ce serait trop compliqué. Je suis en partie d'accord. Mais bon, Tidus, Selphie et Wakka sur leur île savent pas ce qui se passe pour leurs amis et s'inquiètent peut-être… il y a des revers égoïstes dans les héros aussi. Même si oui, il est dur de trouver de l'égoïsme en Sora… (désolée pour le roman et bravo d'avoir lu ça, vous pouvez retourner avec Axel ^^')

**(2)**Juste une expérience de joueuse, je favorise énormément les sauts quand je combats dans 358/2 days XD

**(3)**Je me suis toujours représenté les potions comme ayant un goût dégueu, pas vous ? ^^'


	10. Echiquier en place

Auteure : elle a pas changé je crois…

Titre : Un léger détail (ULD pour les intimes)

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec eux. Kylian et Lana sont ma propriété (niark)

Gros merci à Nayru25, Guytoon, Orixiah, Krystal-Sama et Valtiel-13 pour vos reviews.

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoires dans leurs favoris ou en alerte, ils ont été plusieurs ce qui me laisse à penser que le chapitre 9 a plu XD

Note : Oui je sais j'avais dit que je revenais à des chapitres moins longs, mais si je coupe celui-là il sera trop chiant et les explications seront encore reportées. Attendez vous donc à des longueurs de chap aussi chaotiques que leur parution XD

On est un peu au point « mort » de l'histoire. Aucune action ici mais beaucoup d'explications, et de nouveaux mystères. Je préfère vous dire que plusieurs phrases ne sont pas sans importance dans ce chapitre.

Nouvelle image de Lana aussi qui risque d'en surprendre certains… et vous allez retrouver certains personnages ^^

Je sais pas du tout quoi penser de ce chapitre et j'ai bien peur que certains ne soient déçus vu le changement radical d'ambiance. Qu'importe, je continue sur la lancée. Les explications données ici sont nombreuses et peuvent paraître trop importantes, c'est bien plus complexe que ce à quoi vous vous attendiez peut-être en commençant cette fic alors n'hésitez pas à lire lentement voire à faire une deuxième lecture du chapitre pour tout bien saisir. Posez moi des questions si vous le voulez aussi XD

Au pire il y a certaines petites zones d'ombre encore qui seront éclaircies plus tard.

Je souffre avec cette fic, je vous jure ! J'ai toujours l'impression de pas être assez claire, ou que ce soit trop… trop ! Voire j'ai peur de tomber dans la panne d'inspi… et quand je crois avoir terminé un chapitre il y a toujours une hésitation qui vient m'embêter… j'ai tellement de trucs à développer et à mener correctement que j'ai peur d'en oublier au passage Lol !

Quand cette histoire sera terminée nous pleurerons tous ensemble à chaudes larmes…

Aussi désolééée pour la lenteur de publication, c'était vraiment l'odyssée tout ça. J'ai recommencé le début au moins trois fois tant j'étais pas satisfaite. Je tenais à redresser un comportement que j'avais trouvé moi-même presque OOC de Roxas, et je savais pas du tout comment amener l'explication. J'au très peur des incohérences aussi…

Cerise sur le gâteau : mon pc bug encore et j'ai plus eu accès à Internet pendant une période…

Ce blablatage formulé bonne lecture à tous, ne vous endormez pas trop vite ! =) Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire votre impression sur ce chapitre, tout avis (développé ou non) me sera d'une précieuse aide quant à connaître le retour que j'ai avec cet écrit… bien plus compliqué que ce que je ne pensais au départ (ça devait être un délire, c'est devenu ça…) j'essaierais de laisser quand même de l'humour quand je pourrais ! XD

Important : Je dédicace ce chapitre cette fois à Nayru25. Nayru, tes commentaires si beaux me redonnent à chaque fois une confiance que tu ne saurais suspecter je suppose. Le fait que tu apprécies autant mes OCs surtout me réchauffe le cœur. Sachant par ailleurs que tu apprécies moins les chapitres où il n'y a que de la baston, celui-ci est fait pour t'être dédicacé vu que c'est que du blabla (désolée si tu le trouves chiant XD)

Un énoooooorme merci à Orixiah qui, en plus de me corriger le chapitre, a été là dans la moindre de mes hésitations pour m'orienter, me dire si ce que je disais était compréhensible etc. Sans toi j'aurais jamais osé poster je crois Lol Pleins de bisouus

Bonne lecture à tous =)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Echiquier en place**

Le regard vaguement perdu, Roxas fixait le parquet de l'endroit sans comprendre vraiment.

Quelques explications floues de la part de son double. C'est tout ce qu'il avait obtenu pour gain en cet instant précis. Rien de concret. Une sorte de fouillis de langage retraçant l'histoire de connexions entre les mondes et d'emplacements imprécis.

Finalement la véritable explication devrait patienter encore un peu. Sora avait été rappelé à l'ordre par tous ces autres, ce fameux DiZ particulièrement, et s'était détourné de sa tâche première pour d'autres raisons obscures. Auxquelles la fameuse machine fumante ne devait pas être inconnue.

Et en attendant ?

Lui restait seul dans cette petite pièce qui pouvait se confondre éventuellement avec une chambre, dans un énième endroit perdu du vaste Paris où DiZ et sa clique avait vraisemblablement élu domicile pour mettre en application leurs divers plans.

« Nécessité d'un certain repos », apparemment. Cela l'aurait fait rire, s'il avait eu le cœur à cela. Sans mauvais jeu de mots bien entendu.

Il avait un instant songé qu'Axel viendrait le rejoindre, vérifier que tout allait bien. Potions et sorts de soin ne suffiraient pas à guérir ni la cuisante humiliation que le numéro XIII venait de subir, ni le doute perpétuel de ce qui se tramait autour de lui.

Comme si, peu importe les pas qu'il pouvait bien faire, il ne restait définitivement que le jouet des autres. Celui qu'on manipule, dont on tire les ficelles à sa guise. Et ça le répugnait. Et il se croyait fort et fier. Et il se donnait des masques.

Un Simili peut-il se mentir à lui-même ? Probablement puisqu'il en était l'incarnation. Prétendre que tout lui était égal, c'était facile sans doute.

Et même Axel n'était pas là ce soir pour lui parler. Lui dire que ça irait. Lui donner l'illusion d'un attachement, d'une relation. Lui faire comprendre qu'il était là.

Son Axel. Car c'était le sien. Ca resterait sa propriété.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement et le blond leva des yeux pleins d'espoir ou presque vers l'entrebâillement de cette dernière, s'attendant à y percevoir la si familière chevelure rousse.

…

Perdu. Une chevelure certes conséquente, mais brune. Et une personne plus petite. Lana. Une Lana décomposée comme il ne l'avait jamais vue. La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire timide auquel il ne sut pas répondre. Ou ne voulut pas répondre peut-être, tout lui apparaissait trop étrange à présent pour décider lui-même.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit et se mit en tailleur dessus. Lui préférait le sol. Adossé au côté du lit, genoux repliés, réfléchissant. Pendant quelques minutes seul le silence les abrita. Puis, comme il fallait s'y attendre, ce fut la jeune terrienne qui prit la parole en première. Pour une parole que Roxas n'aurait pas suspectée.

Il se serait davantage attendu à une réflexion de sa part concernant l'étrangeté de la situation, puisqu'elle connaissait par cœur le jeu vidéo. Ou encore à une plainte concernant le sort de son frère qui ne devait guère être enviable. Tout au plus, une énième remarque yaoi (oui, à force de la côtoyer il avait retenu le terme clef…) pour tenter vainement de détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais certainement pas à ce :

-Tu es bien différent de ce que je croyais en fait.

Surpris, car il devait bien avouer qu'il l'était, le blondinet releva la tête vers elle et tenta d'accrocher son regard. Mais Lana fixait obstinément les draps blancs, sans sembler remarquer sa présence, un sourire un peu peiné collé au visage.

Ce qui ne lui ressemblait en aucun cas.

-C'est-à-dire ? Finit-il par s'enquérir.

-Ca ne te ressemble pas de laisser souffrir des innocents, pas vrai ?

Il resta coi. Pas la bouche ouverte tout de même, car il avait sa fierté à garder. Mais en cet instant, c'était presque comme si Lana pouvait lire en lui comme en un livre clairement imprimé et ouvert à la juste page.

Elle s'était mise à se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière, geste qui s'il peut s'avérer déplacé, est on ne peut plus relaxant si l'on si abandonne, et ce chacun le sait.

Roxas tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, mais sa voix restait enrouée, comme sous le coup d'une émotion vive. Expérience on ne peut plus nouvelle pour lui.

-Je…

-Je parle du moment où tu as refusé d'aider les gens de la Tour Eiffel. Tu disais que tu t'en fichais.

Elle avait relevé la tête et ses yeux sombres le fixaient, sans rancune ou de quoi le faire culpabiliser cependant. Un regard doux qu'il avait du mal à comprendre pleinement. Comme de la… déception.

C'aurait pu être pire, au final.

-Tu vois, poursuivait-elle, je ne t'ai jamais perçu comme une personne totalement naïve comme ton double. Je te voyais… plus réfléchi. Mais moins égoïste. Comme si tu agissais trop vite, mais sans oublier les autres cependant. Il faut croire que j'avais tort. Que les jeux mentent parfois.

Ces paroles éveillaient d'étranges émois chez le Simili. Il se releva doucement, se passa la main dans les cheveux, blanc et gêné comme jamais. Balbutiant presque. Plus rien n'allait.

Lana attendait patiemment. Avait cessé son balancement, le dévisageait maintenant comme si elle le voyait pour la toute première fois. Le visage plus mature, plus changé. Peut-être la vraie elle au final, différente de toutes ces images de délires insignifiants dans lesquels elle se complaisait volontiers d'ordinaire.

Il se devait de parler. De dire ce qu'il avait sur l'esprit, à défaut de l'avoir sur le cœur.

-Je ne les aurais pas laissés, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Lana le laissa parler et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Une interruption de sa part aurait simplement suffi à remettre en lui toutes les barrières qu'il s'était fixées. Dont il avait réussi à se débarrasser en cet instant précis.

-En fait, je crois que j'aurais fini par y aller. Ce que Saïx et Xigbar faisaient était injuste. J'ai beau me persuader que je n'ai pas de sentiments… je n'aurais pas supporté cette vision. C'est juste que c'est plus…

Il baissa les yeux, presque en colère contre lui-même.

-…simple de prétendre n'avoir aucune compassion.

Lana garda le silence tellement longtemps que le Simili finit par relever curieusement la tête. Elle avait refixé son regard sur le lit à présent. Sans doute l'avait-elle écouté, mais ses pensées se torturaient ailleurs. Et il croyait qu'il la comprenait.

-Les autres ne peuvent pas ramener Kylian ?

Elle releva un regard embué sur lui. Première fois qu'il la voyait flancher à ce point. C'en était révoltant, que des gens puissent la laisser comme ça. Dans cet état.

-Oh, dit-elle doucement, ils disent que ce n'est plus la priorité. Ils parlent d'un certain rôle qui a été rempli, ou je ne sais quoi exactement. Que ce n'est… plus la peine.

Ses paroles étaient tranchantes et pleines de haine. Elle murmura de légers mots pour elle-même que Roxas n'entendit pas. Avant de poursuivre.

-Le pire c'est qu'il souffre. Et que je le sais. Ca fait cucul peut-être, de parler de lien des jumeaux ou je ne sais quoi, mais j'ai mal avec lui. C'est une évidence. Et je ne peux rien faire pour lui. C'est comme…

Elle s'interrompit, prenant plus en plus de force, de colère à chacun de ses propos. Prit une forte inspiration pour empêcher les larmes de tomber complètement.

-…si on m'enlevait une moitié de moi-même pour la piétiner. Et que lentement ça sombre, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Roxas tiqua. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine, un court, très court instant, le prit d'une profonde douleur indéterminée. Il porta sa main à l'endroit en question. Puis souffla :

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Un léger temps.

-Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

A ce moment de l'histoire, 358/2 days n'étant pas encore sorti en France**(1)**, Lana ne put comprendre ses énigmatiques paroles. Les réponses lui viendraient peut-être plus tard, si elle savait se rappeler cette scène importante de nos fragments de récit.

La porte s'ouvrit une dernière fois sur un personnage connu. Axel cette fois. Il tenta un sourire réconfortant, comme enfermé dans son énième rôle de celui qui ne prend rien au sérieux. Mais cache bien plus intérieurement.

-Ils ne vont pas tarder à nous rappeler pour les explications. Apparemment fallait voir des derniers réglages sur leur truc là…

Sa voix se fit plus faible à mesure de l'avancée de sa phrase et finit par mourir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Rien de bien édifiant en effet. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Puis se rapprocha du lit.

-Eh, ca va aller… faites pas ces tronches, il y a pas eu de morts…

Il retint de justesse le « encore » qui aurait bien été capable de déclencher une crise d'hystérie chez la jeune fille. Et préféra se taire en songeant que ce n'était pas de simples mots qui allaient pouvoir redresser la situation.

Qui était bien précaire pour leur petit groupe. Pouvaient-ils se sentir vraiment en sécurité actuellement, avec ces gens qui, s'ils semblaient bien sympathiques, avaient sans doute d'autres ambitions en tête ? Et n'étaient tout simplement pas supposés être là, dans les normes du rationnel et la cohérence de leur scénario ?

Lana fut la première à se remettre d'aplomb. Elle se redressa d'un bond (évitant tout de même de foutre une raclée à Roxas, ce qui aurait proprement gâché notre séquence émotion…), essuya d'un revers bien placé ses yeux, puis s'avança vers les garçons, sa gaieté vraisemblablement retrouvée. Sa détermination surtout.

-Je vais être honnête, commença-t-elle rapidement. Les explications à venir risquent de ne pas m'étonner tant que cela. A vrai dire j'avais déjà relevé des détails qui ne concordaient pas. Et avec un ami, ce fameux jour du musée, ils nous a bien semblé avoir vu Sora…

Elle passa rapidement sur ce détail. Pour le coup l'ombre du châtain ne lui avait paru n'être que chimère fugitive d'un rêve éveillé. Son frère n'avait visiblement pas tenu à apporter son soutien dans la théorie en lui parlant de sa rencontre avec le véritable héros de la saga.

-…on en a discuté avec plusieurs personnes… bon je vous en ai pas parlé avant mais… je crois savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Et ce n'est pas bon pour vous deux. Pour Kylian non plus puisqu'il risque d'être laissé à son triste sort. Il faut qu'on bouge.

Elle laissa s'attarder ses yeux sur les deux Simili qui semblaient ne pas tout suivre. Leur adressa un sourire.

-Si on veut que notre groupe reste à peu près sauf, il va falloir rester solidaires. Eviter les crises ou caprices entre vous deux, et se mettre au point. Trouver le moyen de sauver Kylian aussi. D'autant plus qu'il compte particulièrement pour toi, je me trompe ?

Toute radieuse, attitude feinte sûrement, l'adolescente s'était tournée vers le plus grand des deux Simili. Ayant compris le manège de son frère avec ce dernier, elle ne voyait pas le mal à avancer quelques pions rapidement pour concrétiser son fantasme de potentiel Akuroku.

Cela marcha brièvement. Elle vit une lueur dans le regard du blond qui lui plut particulièrement. Puis poursuivit.

-Leur objectif, à ceux qui nous abritent, semble clair. C'est Roxas qu'ils veulent récupérer. Et ramener gentiment à la maison.

Axel hocha la tête, le principal concerné préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire.

-Sauf que pour cela, poursuivit le roux en mettant sa main sous son menton, pris dans une réflexion malicieuse, ils auront besoin de faire apparaître les portails. Ce que semblait faire ladite machine cassée. Raison pour laquelle ils mettent autant d'ardeur à la réparer rapidement ?

Lana haussa un sourcil amusé.

-Tu suggères mon cher Mike ?

-D'attendre qu'ils aient réparé leur truc. De leur piquer pour chercher Kylian. Il faut prévoir un plan pour.

-Tu as parfaitement raison my dear. Ils ne veulent pas sauver mon frère, alors à nous de nous en charger !

Le plus petit du trio se permit de lever la main en l'air en signe d'objection, souhaitant vraisemblablement briser l'enthousiasme et l'ardeur trop rapidement installés.

-Vous rêvez un peu trop. Expliquez-moi d'abord comment leur piquer la machine. Comment la faire fonctionner. Comment délivrer Kylian de l'organisation. Puis où aller ensuite…

Lana le coupa vivement avant qu'ils ne trouvent d'autres matières à débattre.

-Piquer la machine sera le plus dur. Pour ce qui est de la suite… j'ai quelques soutiens. Il faut que vous me fassiez confiance.

Axel rit légèrement avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de leur amie. Celle qu'ils connaissaient depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Celle qui continuait de les aider.

Il y avait de belles personnes ici décidément. Définitivement.

-J'ai l'impression que tu caches bien plus derrière la tête que tes apparences de fille hystérique, je me trompe ?

Lana lui fit de grands yeux.

-Heiin ? C'est ça, comme si j'étais la seule à tromper les apparences…

-Ouais c'est ca… bon va écouter les explications des autres en attendant, ok…

Autant éviter les sujets qui fâchent. Axel avait poussé doucement la jeune fille vers la porte.

-Oui, je vais feindre de découvrir tout ce qu'ils vont nous dire… tardez pas trop vous non plus !

Et elle sortit. Roxas n'avait toujours pas bougé, et Axel s'accroupit à ses côtés, son éternel sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Alors partenaire, on demande un jour de congé ?

Roxas lui donna pour toute réponse un regard noir, auquel Axel soupira de manière mélodramatique.

-C'est pas vrai, t'es pas capable de redevenir mignon décidément !

-…

-Quoi Rox' ? Quand tu fais cette tête c'est que tu veux forcément quelque chose. Je t'écoute ?

-…Je souhaiterais simplement que tu t'abstiennes de tout commentaire pour ce que je m'apprête à faire.

-…Mais encore ?

Le plus jeune ne lui répliqua pas davantage. Il se contenta de s'avancer doucement et de se blottir dans les bras de son être lié.

Lié, tel était le bon mot. Meilleur ami ou plus encore, Axel était plus qu'important à ses yeux. Même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait par des mots pour rien au monde.

Surpris, le plus grand ne trouva pas immédiatement les bons gestes, avant de refermer ses bras autour du plus jeune. De le rassurer quelque part, puisque le blond était visiblement en quête de présence.

Paradis pour les deux. Roxas ferma les yeux et voulut se laisser bercer un instant.

Mais finalement la fierté peut-être reprit le dessus. Quand il eut pleinement reçu son taux de chaleur d'autrui, il se décolla un peu violemment, et menaça :

-Pas un mot de ça aux autres. Et ne t'en vante pas comme si c'était une victoire personnelle ou quoique ce soit.

Axel lui tapota le bout du nez.

-Rha, tu as tellement de mal à reconnaître que tu es tout simplement irrésistiblement attiré par moi.

Fut-ce du rosissement qui colora une once de seconde les joues du plus jeune ? Toujours est-il que ce dernier frappa durement son vis-à-vis avant de se relever en disant :

-Allez, je vais faire un tour avant que tu ne t'étouffes dans tes idioties.

Axel se releva prestement à son tour.

-Et au fait Axel…

Le rouquin lui adressa un regard interrogateur, signifiant par là qu'il avait toute son attention.

-…C'est cool… pour toi et Kylian. Je veux dire ca prouve qu'on est pas totalement vides. Qu'on peut au moins tenter… des liens ou autre. Donc voilà. On fera ce qu'on peut pour le ramener.

Et chose curieuse, Roxas assura ces propos d'un de ces rares sourires. Un sourire presque serein. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de remarques qu'Axel voulait entendre. Il baissa la tête, plutôt blessé qu'autre chose.

Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci (autant qu'un Simili peut se faire du souci pour quelqu'un) pour Kylian. Et il y avait ce fameux jeu tout juste instauré entre eux. Et il y avait son Roxas planté devant lui. Tout était toujours si compliqué…

Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, le sourire si docile de Roxas se transforma lentement, très progressivement, en grimace prononcée. Il serra les poings et émit un bruit de gorge qui aurait peut-être pu s'apparenter au cri de l'animal tourmenté.

Non, décidément jouer les types hyper affectueux et attentionnés même envers leurs rivaux était loin d'être sa tasse de thé. Prétendre qu'il s'en faisait pour Kylian alors que plus l'autre était loin d'Axel, mieux c'était…

Peut-être que cela avait berné son grand roux, peut-être pas. Qu'importe au final, ils avaient bien d'autres soucis pour leur occuper les esprits en ce moment.

Egoïsme peut-être ou possession. Il ne saurait le dire exactement.

***

De l'autre côté de la porte Lana s'était attardée un court instant, tentant de guetter en vain les maigres propos échangés à l'intérieur de la pièce. Finalement, elle soupira avant de redescendre vers le rez-de-chaussée recevoir une explication burlesque à souhait.

Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était sans doute immoral, du point de vue de ce qu'elle savait, et elle était oh combien bien placée pour savoir. Mais elle s'en fichait. On a tous besoin de notre taux d'immoralité faut-il croire. Et Lana ne s'était jamais vantée d'être quelqu'un de totalement pure comme les jeunes filles qu'on perçoit dans les jeux vidéo.

Non, elle avait ses choix, ses préférences, ses intérêts comme tout un chacun. Et si cela impliquait de trahir une mémoire ou un univers qu'importe.

Elle aussi savait posséder ses ressources.

Dans ce couloir plutôt mal éclairé, la lueur qui animait les yeux marrons rougeâtres n'avait rien de commun avec les tableaux qu'on avait pu dresser de cette fille si pleine de vie. De la détermination certes, comme bien souvent. Mais d'une tonalité toute autre de l'habitude.

* * *

Allongé dans le même type de cellule où Kairi avant lui –ou bien plus tard peut-être, il avait du mal à comprendre la temporalité du jeu ces derniers temps- avait imprimé ses marques, Kylian tentait de lutter vainement à la fois contre le sommeil et le mal de tête.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Mais voilà, réfléchir quand on vient de se faire plus ou moins tabasser par deux gars venus d'un autre univers, ça n'a jamais été bien facile il vous le garantira. Vous pouvez toujours essayer, si vous n'êtes pas convaincus et que vous en avez l'occasion…

L'adolescent se releva péniblement contre un des barreaux argentés. Des pas claquaient dans la nuit, quelqu'un approchait. Il eut malgré lui un frisson, mais c'était peut-être dû simplement à la température ayant chuté brutalement.

Comme premier pas dans un monde parallèle, il y avait franchement plus excitant comme visite. A supposer déjà que les mondes parallèles existaient au départ, mais ça il avait eu bien le temps de l'admettre pleinement.

Une tête connue passa dans un bref rayon de lumière surgit d'il ne savait trop où et Kylian analysa immédiatement le nouvel arrivant comme étant le numéro X. Luxord. Dieu soit loué, enfin s'il était là quelque part, la chance allait peut-être finalement lui sourire ! (sans mauvais jeu de mots, naturellement…)

De ses maigres informations sur le jeu, car oui il avait prit un peu le temps de se renseigner davantage depuis la venue des deux autres ploucs dans sa vie et d'une certaine attaque dans un musée, Kylian savait que Luxord, avec ses cartes et syntaxes plus ou moins fumeuses, ne s'accomplissait pas comme l'un des membres les plus redoutables de l'Organisation. Selon les dires de certains fans, « tout le monde arrivait à le battre sans définir exactement comment ».

S'il y avait bien une personne face à laquelle il pouvait avoir une maigre chance, c'était lui.

Se faufilant dans l'ombre de la porte, Kylian se colla sur le côté, dans un coin pour que Luxord, s'il avait peu d'attention du moins, ne le remarque pas en dépit des barreaux largement espacés (tellement que dans le jeu Kairi peut passer au-travers, mais on va dire qu'ils les ont resserrés entre temps…)

Il distingua rapidement la raison de la venue de l'autre. Un plateau repas. Pourvu, oh pourvu qu'il ne se contente pas de le déposer devant la cellule mais daigne bien pousser la porte !

En réponse, un léger clic se fit entendre, et l'adrénaline et l'excitation firent battre les veines du jeune garçon de manière irrégulière. Enfin la lourde porte coulissa et, faute d'un meilleur plan… Kylian bondit sur Luxord, voulant lui enserrer la tête, foutre ses doigts dans les yeux du Simili s'il le fallait, l'assommer contre un mur, n'importe quoi.

Cependant sa prévoyance avait été bien mauvaise. Avant même qu'il ne touche ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de l'étrange énergumène, ce dernier avait lâché le plateau repas, lui avait attrapé un des bras et l'avait violemment plaqué contre les barreaux de sorte que leurs empreintes rouges allaient certainement maquiller les joues de l'humain pour plusieurs jours à venir.

Ok, un point pour le Simili. C'était peut-être à prévoir…

Crachotant, Kylian s'empressa de bégayer :

-O… Ok, j'ai compris ! Lâche moi s'il-te-plaît, ça…

Sans un mot l'autre l'avait déjà relâché, et tentait maintenant de remettre de « l'ordre » dans le plat renversé qui maculait le sol. Kylian l'observait attentivement à présent. Mêmes yeux, même visage, même coiffure, même manteau. C'était bien le dixième membre de l'Organisation qu'il avait sous les yeux, et pourtant le Simili en question semblait posséder plus de force qu'il n'en avait escompté.

Finalement, le Joueur du destin tendit le plat à Kylian.

-Mange. C'est pas génial, mais c'aurait été bien meilleur si tu n'avais pas fait l'imbécile.

Ton neutre. Puis, remettant en place son manteau et craquant légèrement ses doigts les uns contre les autres, Luxord se retourna vers la porte, prêt à ressortir.

-Attends !

Kylian n'avait visiblement pas eu le souffle assez coupé pour s'empêcher cette exclamation. Son vis-à-vis s'était de nouveau tourné vers lui, le regard à peine animé de curiosité. C'était à faire peur.

Trouver quelque chose à dire.

-Je… est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils… enfin… comptent faire de moi ? J'ai rien à voir là-dedans, et pour tout dire je dois être le plus paumé de cette histoire donc… est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas juste… me ramener ?

Luxord commença par hausser les épaules.

-Bof. Te ramener hein ? Tu as posé tes cartes et tiré la mauvaise main, que veux-tu. C'est comme ça que ça se joue. Ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'aider à tricher maintenant.

Kylian n'y comprenait plus rien. Mais il préféra laisser poursuivre l'autre.

-Ils ne comptent pas te laisser ici indéfiniment par chance. Ils vont te remmener dans ton monde d'eux-mêmes pour que tu serves d'appât. Roxas a beau faire genre, il a encore la sensibilité de ses débuts d'ici. Et Axel le suivra bien gentiment, il a trop changé maintenant.

-Alors… pourquoi je reste ici ?

-…Pour des causes et d'autres que nous semblons appeler « bugs informatiques » ici. En outre il semblerait que le Numéro VII se soit encore abandonné à la colère et ait de surcroit bousillé la moitié de nos postes d'ordinateurs. L'Organisation a donc décidé d'envoyer les Reflet (tu sais, ces petites créatures si drôles ? Même pas capables de tenir un dé soit dit-en passant, mais bon) racheter d'autres postes. Mais le shopping ne semble pas être leur truc, puisque ces créatures sont revenues bredouilles. Cela a redoublé la colère de Saïx et a même failli énerver Xemnas pour te dire, heureusement il me semble que le Numéro II est intervenu de manière favorable pour conserver le peu d'atouts que nous avions encore et…

-Ok, je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée ! s'empressa Kylian de le couper.

Visiblement Luxord n'avait pas tant la langue dans sa poche que la vision qu'on en avait dans les jeux. Rôle de figurant oblige sans doute…

-En gros je reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent des ordinateurs et aient réglé leurs bugs…

Luxord lui jeta un regard torve.

-Non, tu as mal écouté. Les ordinateurs SONT là, Xigbar en a ramené. En revanche les bugs perdurent. C'est le jeu, ma pauvre Lucette…

Kylian préféra ne pas relever et hocha lentement la tête, signifiant par là qu'il avait tout saisi cette fois. Voyant que plus rien ne semblait torturer les esprits du plus jeune, Luxord pivota sur ses talons et s'empressa de remonter le couloir à pas vif, comme pressé d'en avoir terminé ici.

Ooook…

Intéressant cette découverte de membre. Luxord savait se battre aussi physiquement. En plus il parlait plus d'une minute trente si on lui demandait, et était capable d'aligner quelques informations cohérentes.

Décidément les jeux nous cachent bien des choses… du moins c'est la réflexion que Kylian pouvait se faire ce soir-là.

* * *

-Ne tape pas si fort sur le clavier voyons Squall !

-C'est comme ça que ça marche d'habitude !

-C'est comme ça que tu les _casses_ d'habitude !

-Il me demande un mot de passe…

-Ah ben tiens ! Xemnas te condamne l'accès à son unité centrale maintenant. Je comprends vraiment pas.

-Bon Riku merci, mais on se passera de tes commentaires…

-Je vais essayer quelque chose !

Sous les yeux bleus profonds de la jeune fille auburn et du héros vraisemblablement légitime de la Keyblade, le grand brun, qui semblait visiblement n'avoir aucune affinité avec les ordinateurs, suspendit un long index en l'air.

Temps de pause où chacun se fixe dans le blanc des yeux, n'osant bouger par crainte de briser le si fugace instant crucial.

Finalement Squall fit retomber ses doigts sur le clavier blanc. Et, avec les gestes assurés de celui qui est habitué, tapa doucement, en cadence régulière et précise, les mots suivants dans la barre d'écran réservée au si désiré mot de passe :

« Sora, Donald, Dingo ».

-T'avais pas mis un « et » entre le « Donald » et le « Dingo » la dernière fois ? s'enquit notre Sora national.

-Non, j'avais pas mis de « et » la dernière fois.

Squall appuya fermement sur la touche entrée. Un léger silence s'ensuivit dans la pièce, percé uniquement par les reniflements dédaigneux de l'argenté assis plus loin, refusant obstinément de jeter ne serait-ce que l'once d'un regard en direction de l'écran translucide.

Un léger silence donc. Bientôt suivi d'un énorme « BIP » qui laissa s'afficher sur le fond d'écran représentant la famille des « Barbapapa »**(2)** au ski le terme suivant : « Failure ».

Oui, parce que l'anglais ça sonne tout de suite mieux.

Riku le méprisant s'était cependant enfin décidé à se rapprocher derrière les autres. Youffie était à son tour entré dans la pièce, et c'était donc tout un rassemblement à présent qui guettait par-dessus les épaules de Squall le moindre changement de l'ordinateur. Sirotant une cannette de boisson gazeuse dont il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à retrouver le nom, l'argenté se posta doucement avant de déclarer :

-Je vois. Le chef de l'Organisation XIII n'a pas utilisé « Sora, Donald, Dingo » pour protéger ses informations confidentielles…

-C'est quand même franchement étonnant, renchérit Kairi dans le cynisme de son meilleur ami.

Squall ne les écoutait déjà plus qu'à moitié. Les doigts sous le menton et le regard vague, il semblait s'abîmer longuement dans le type de réflexion dont seul lui avait le secret.

-Je ne comprends pas, marmotta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour le plaisir de l'auditoire, ça fonctionne d'ordinaire…

-Moi je persiste à dire que c'est parce que tu n'as pas mis le « et », persifla Sora, bras croisés à côté du grand brun.

Squall fit pivoter le fauteuil confortable en sa direction pour répliquer plus à son aise, mais ses lèvres se fermèrent progressivement à l'interruption soudaine de DiZ qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

-Alors, où ça en est tout ça ?

L'espace d'un instant la joyeuse équipe le fixa de ses yeux ronds sans répondre. L'écran affichant docilement la même application depuis tout à l'heure servait amplement de réponse pour le plus âgé du groupe. DiZ pencha légèrement la tête en arrière et se pinça l'arrête du nez avec un soupir.

-C'est mauvais tout ça. Si on ne peut plus espionner les faits et gestes de l'Organisation, on ne saura plus où ils en sont dans leurs propres plans.

-Et pour la machine ? s'enquit rapidement la ninja. Tu as pu faire quelque chose ?

-Pas pour le moment. Ca devrait prendre plus de temps que prévu. D'autant plus que cela ne m'étonnerait guère que l'on découvre à sa réparation la présence de virus dans les connexions entre Dimensions envoyés par Xemnas…

Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête l'écran de l'ordinateur.

-Raison supplémentaire et même plus importante encore pour intégrer son système et détruire toutes ses données. En outre nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'ils ont pu faire du gosse…

Il s'interrompit un instant avant d'hausser les épaules et de lever les mains à hauteur du torse en secouant la tête, signe annonciateur de son incompétence dans le sujet qui allait être abordé.

-Enfin bon. C'est pas comme s'il nous manquait le plus important, hein ? Plus qu'à réhabiliter les liens entre Dimensions pour retourner dans la nôtre avec le Simili, et tout sera à peu près réglé.

Un lourd silence suivit ses propos. Kairi jeta un regard anxieux à Sora qui avait pincé les lèvres et sembla un instant vouloir intervenir, mais elle se ravisa finalement.

-C'est quand même en partie notre faute s'il est dans le pétrin maintenant, protesta le châtain en faisant la moue

-Explique-moi en quoi. Il a décidé tout seul comme un grand de monter en haut de cette tour et de se balancer dans un couloir de ténèbres en accomplissant au passage ce qui devait être fait. C'est ce qui nous importe. La suite pour ce brave jeune homme, nous n'avons hélas pas le temps de nous en préoccuper.

Sora souleva un de ses sourcils.

-Donc on s'est servi de lui et c'est tout ?

-C'est l'idée.

-…C'est « l'idée » ?! Donc maintenant on va laisser un garçon innocent mourir entre les mains de l'Organisation sans broncher ?! Et qui te dit que le détail commis par l'humain qui permettrait de tout changer était bien celui-là ?! Qui te dit que son rôle dans cette histoire est bel et bien, et définitivement, terminé ?! Et même, comment peux-tu te permettre de juger ainsi si sa vie est importante ou non ?! Je me fiche du temps qu'il nous reste, avec ou sans vous je retournerais le chercher ! Il n'a pas à souffrir pour nos erreurs ! Je pars à l'instant tiens !

Sora avait haussé sa voix de plus en plus au fil de son emportement. A présent il semblait effectivement prêt à venir frapper à la porte de l'Organisation XIII pour quémander Kylian. Mais c'était sans compter la présence de son meilleur ami pour réfréner ses ardeurs…

-Sora, la machine marche plus je te rappelle. C'est justement la cause de bien des problèmes.

Le jeune garçon resta un instant la bouche ouverte, comme pour dire quelque chose, avant de se renfrogner sous les légers rires de Kairi.

DiZ pendant ce temps contemplait avec fort intérêt le héros. Ce héros grandi par rapport à la version que lui-même avait pu observer dormir dans sa capsule. Ce héros aux traits plus fins, à l'allure plus assurée et aux mots si justes. Ce héros qui s'enivrait sûrement de la maturité pour progressivement se construire et devenir un homme.

L'adulte sourit brièvement. Oui, l'élu de la Keyblade grandissait et s'affirmait dans ses valeurs tout en conservant de son innocence. C'était peut-être une bonne chose. Lui la lui laissait volontiers, l'innocence. Il y avait renoncé bien longtemps auparavant déjà…

-Je souhaiterais personnellement que nous fassions tout ce qui nous est possible pour ramener ce terrain…

-Terrien, Sora, terrien…

-Ouais peu importe… ce terrien chez lui. C'est quand même par la faute de gens de nos mondes qu'il se retrouve dans ce genre de situation, lui qui semblait pourtant avoir une vie si normale.

-Tu sais je ne crois pas que ce soit par hasard que ce type en particulier ait été mis précisément sur le chemin d'Axel et de Roxas…

Kairi jeta une expression curieuse, en soif de plus d'explications à ces mots au plus grand de ses deux meilleurs amis. Riku feignit ne rien remarquer et détourna promptement le regard vers l'écran d'ordinateur où Squall avait démarré un Solitaire (malgré lui, je vous l'assure).

Kairi était souvent bien trop vive. Du genre à rechigner sur les détails qui lui semblaient volontairement flous. Il préférait éviter le trop plein de questions pour le moment sachant qu'il aurait forcément des explications à donner.

Eviter les malaises possibles que cela pourrait engendrer. La métaphysique et les hommes ne font pas toujours bon ménage faut-il croire…

Sans compter aussi les évènements douteux dans lesquels il avait bien pu apprendre tout ça.

Pressentant apparemment la gêne, Kairi ne l'incommoda plus de son lourd regard et s'empressa de poser une autre réflexion tout en remettant ses longs cheveux derrière les oreilles, comme pour être plus attentive à ce qui allait suivre.

-Et la jeune fille, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour elle exactement ?

-Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt, j'attendais et pas qu'un peu que vous souleviez la question !

Malicieuse, Lana sortit du couloir duquel elle épiait la conversation depuis on ne savait pas exactement combien de temps. Elle jeta un regard entendu à toute cette assemblée (en se retenant de pousser des cris d'hystérie ou de demander des autographes, car même s'il était encore dur de se l'avouer, elle n'était pas clairement certaine qu'ils fassent tous partie du même camp) avant de s'installer confortablement dans un des fauteuils de la pièce, calant ses pieds sous ses fesses, le même sourire toujours collé au visage.

-Alors alors, je vous ai entendu discuter du cas de mon frère et je suis ravie de la décision de Sora qui ne me semble pas trop « Out Of Character » au moins !

Les protagonistes du jeu s'échangèrent des regards médusés, mais préférèrent s'abstenir de commentaire pour le moment.

-Je tiens juste à vous dire qu'il est hors de question de le laisser seul là-bas. Déjà s'il a le privilège de visiter votre univers, ce sera avec moi. Ensuite je suis pas certaine que les membres de l'Organisation soient les meilleurs guides touristiques du monde…

Elle fit une légère pause pour prendre le temps de détailler chaque personne, s'arrêtant plus en particulier sur DiZ, nez froncé, comme si quelque chose chez lui la gênait. (les bandelettes ?)

-Bref peu importe. Ce qui doit être fait le sera. Cessons de parler de Kylian pour le moment, je crois qu'il y a certaines choses sur lesquelles vous souhaitiez m'éclaircir.

On aurait pu entendre un « gloups » de salive avalée par tension tant les témoins de la scène venaient de se prendre une claque. En voyant débarquer cette jeune fille sur la tour, ils avaient songé à une hystérique connaisseuse de leur monde, plus ou moins concernée dans l'histoire et certainement utile à avoir pour alliée. Ils n'en étaient plus bien sûrs à présent, et le regard de Lana s'était fait tout autre, presque provocateur derrière le sourire.

-Très bien, reprit alors DiZ, nous allons t'expliquer depuis le début… nos présences ici confondues alors qu'elles ne devraient pas l'être pour certaines, le lien qui nous garde, le possible rôle de ton frère, les conditions de notre arrivée, ce que nous attendons maintenant… et notre identité qui ne sera pas forcément celle que tout le monde pressent.

* * *

_Un après midi ensoleillé de début été. Un groupe d'enfants au seuil de l'adolescence peut-être, collégiens ou chose dans le genre. Allongés. Assis en cercle. Ecoutant de la musique. Discutant de tout de rien. Une situation tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour des jeunes de cet âge entre les heures d'école. _

_Une grande brune se lève brusquement, fait les cent pas et frappe dans ses mains en cadence, d'un rythme inconnu ou personnel. _

_La question semble leur tenir à cœur. _

_-Moi j'ai trouvé ! s'exclame finalement la fille concernée. Cedr serait le personnage mystérieux de l'histoire. Jusqu'au bout on ne saurait pas s'il est du côté du Bien ou du Mal. _

_-Merci bien, réplique l'autre, yeux fermés tournés vers le ciel._

_Elle se tourne à présent vers une fille riant aux éclats. _

_-Charlotte, toi tu serais la bonne copine. Du côté des gentils et toujours là pour aider les autres !_

_Ladite Charlotte lève le pouce en l'air pour signifier son accord, œil à demi-fermé dans l'axe du soleil éclatant. _

_Finalement l'adolescente levée s'attarde davantage sur le cas du dernier garçon. Deux doigts sous le menton, tapotant ce dernier, la concentration visible lui plisse les traits et ferme son joli visage. _

_Elle claque enfin des doigts. _

_-Bah toi Kylian, tu pourrais être l'ingénieux de la bande. Celui qui pense à tout avec sang froid et gère les plans à venir, anticipe les mouvements de l'ennemi…_

_Elle jette un regard entendu en direction de Cedr qui se contente d'un geste peu convenable pour toute réponse. _

_-Et toi alors, tu serais quoi au juste ? s'enquit la seconde fille du groupe en se trémoussant par l'excitation. _

_La concernée hausse les épaules avec un soupir de contentement, comme si l'évidence même marque au fer rouge la réponse qu'elle s'apprête à donner :_

_-Ben voyons… je serais la demoiselle en détresse, idiote ! Retenue contre mon gré dans un cachot à barreaux très espacés…_

_-Encore une référence à son jeu débile, marmonne Kylian sans daigner cependant lever les yeux de l'ouvrage qui occupe présentement ses sens, mais la jeune fille n'y prête qu'une éphémère attention pour poursuivre sur sa lancée :_

_-…et vous auriez à venir me récupérer avant de conclure la quête pour le Bien Ultime !_

_Charlotte proteste. _

_-Le « Bien Ultime », si peu d'originalité…_

_L'autre réfléchit encore un court instant. _

_-Tu as raison et merci de ton éclairante opinion. Alors je propose que, en fonction de ce qui arrivera, nous agirons purement et simplement pour nos intérêts ou avis personnels, ce peu importe s'ils sont justes ou non. _

_Le petit auditoire a un léger rire. _

_-Alors, des objections ?_

_-Une uniquement, se relève Cedr, semblant subitement sortir de son extraordinaire léthargie. Le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse. Je crois qu'il conviendrait bien mieux à ton frère qu'à toi !_

_Fou rire général. Sauf du principal concerné qui a violemment fermé son livre au retentissement peu agréable de la sonnerie, messagère de la reprise des cours pour l'après-midi. _

_-C'est complètement débile, prend-t-il le temps de dire au petit cercle d'amis en agitant son livre avant de pivoter sur ses talons. Et puis de toute façon jamais une « aventure extraordinaire » ne nous arrivera comme ça. La vie c'est la vie, vous êtes tous dans le tort. _

_La sœur de Kylian, puisque c'était bien elle qui avait mené son petit bout de débat jusque là, se rapproche à pas vifs de ce dernier pour enlacer affectueusement ses épaules par derrière et lui caresser les cheveux d'un geste presque maternel. _

_-Allez, sois pas vexé pour si peu Kyl' ! Et puis t'es trop terre-à-terre… _

_-C'est toi qui es trop rêveuse. Et je suis pas vexé ! Seulement il faut que je me grouille, Lana doit déjà être en train de m'attendre dans le couloir…_

****

Ce devait bien être l'unique fois où Kylian avait eu tort et Cedr raison, songeait à présent avec recul et souffrance l'adolescent dans son cachot froid.

Les souvenirs, ça fait toujours si mal. Surtout lorsqu'ils paraissent très clairs comparés à l'instant présent plus sombre et à ce que tous les aléas de la vie ont modifié depuis…

…ou effacé.

* * *

Lana avala sa salive le plus lentement possible, histoire d'éviter que les autres ne remarquent l'impression amère que lui avait laissé l'aplomb de DiZ.

L'homme aux bandages parut soudainement fatigué d'avance, comme alourdi par une expérience ou des âges subits. Il agrippa une chaise abandonnée sur le côté pour la faire glisser face à Lana et s'asseoir mollement dessus. Il prit le temps de se frotter le visage à travers les couches de tissu avant de commencer son récit, tandis que le silence complet s'était finalement installé dans la pièce.

-Cette histoire paraît tellement à part de tout que je ne saurais exactement par où commencer…

Il la contempla un instant.

-Lors de l'arrivée d'Axel et de Roxas dans cet univers, ces derniers t'ont-ils expliqué les détails de leur départ de leur propre monde ?

-En effet.

-Yen Sid nous a précisé que, par une étrange cause qu'il a préféré nous taire, les gens que nous rencontrerions ici seraient au courant de la totalité de notre histoire « originale ». Si c'est le cas, n'as-tu pas constaté quelque chose d'étrange dans les propos des Simili ?

La terrienne ferma un instant les yeux. Elle s'était bien douté que DiZ appuierait sur cet élément de début de leur aventure. Leur solution devait être bien plus fidèle que ce qu'ils n'auraient pu le suspecter alors...

-Oui, reprit-elle. Axel nous a parlé d'un combat dans une ruelle de la Cité du Crépuscule qu'il aurait remporté contre Roxas. Or cela ne se passe à aucun moment du je… enfin, de l'histoire originale je veux dire.

-C'est exact, intervint Riku en s'avançant.

DiZ releva la tête en sa direction et agita la main, peut-être nerveusement. Il avait tout du vieillard harassé en cet instant précis.

-Je te laisse l'explication. Après tout, mon autre moi t'as donné bien plus d'informations…

Lana eut un mouvement de tête un peu brutal, tiquant sur les termes. Riku se passa la main dans les cheveux et la jeune fille put le détailler longuement, ainsi que les deux autres héros. Incontestablement, ils avaient changé. Les traits de Sora s'étaient affinés dans la maturité, les cheveux de Kairi avaient poussé et l'argenté était maintenant à part entière l'homme qu'il s'apprêtait à devenir dans Kingdom Hearts II. Même Youffie et Squall ne semblaient pas identiques à la vision qu'elle avait pu observer d'eux.

Bon, soit. Supposons l'existence possible d'un autre « monde Kingdom Hearts » dans lequel le temps se serait poursuivi et les héros auraient grandi. Pourquoi pas. Mais comment expliquer alors la présence de DiZ, normalement mort au stade de l'histoire où il avait été permis aux autres de continuer à grandir ?

-Le Monde en lui-même est bien plus vaste que ce que tu ne peux t'imaginer. Comment t'expliquer ça…

Riku réfléchit un moment avant d'aller chercher des petits meubles de rangement en plastique et à roulettes. Cinq, de quatre tiroirs chacun. Il les posa côte à côte en rangée face à la jeune fille, et les lui désigna.

-Figure-toi chaque meuble comme étant un Univers. Ceci (il désigna le premier meuble) est le tien. Et celui-là (à côté) est le nôtre. Se touchant presque mais ne s'atteignant pas, nous évoluons chacun dans ce que vous appelez à tort des « mondes parallèles ». Ces Univers en fait, l'ensemble je veux dire (d'un geste il engloba les cinq meubles) sont d'un nombre infini et tous gérés ou connectés par une puissance inconnue à laquelle, personnellement, nous avons donné le nom de « Kingdom Hearts ». Cette puissance touche aussi votre Univers, « latéral » au nôtre, mais je ne crois pas que vous lui ayez donné de nom encore…

Lana fit lentement non de la tête, se sentant plongée, noyée presque dans ces explications abracadabrantesques. Qui amenaient pourtant bien leur once de logique, si on s'ouvrait assez l'esprit pour la comprendre…

-C'est DiZ qui a découvert tout ça et m'en a parlé. Pas ce DiZ.

Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête l'homme toujours assis dans le fauteuil.

-Celui de notre Dimension propre. Et c'est là que ça se complique, car « Univers » et « Dimensions » ne s'apparentent pas forcément à une même chose…

Il s'approcha du second meuble représentant son Univers, et en ouvrit doucement les deux premiers tiroirs.

-A force de manipuler son propre Kingdom Hearts à sa guise, Xemnas a cru en déployer toute la puissance, sans en saisir pourtant véritablement l'ampleur. Son Kingdom Hearts a eu des conséquences sur le Kingdom Hearts central, qui gère tous les Univers. Il a ainsi ouvert les portes aux « Dimensions égales ».

Il désigna cette fois les tiroirs ouverts.

-Une Dimension « égale » à la nôtre appartient finalement au même Univers, au même ensemble (il montra le meuble). Elle lui est presque identique, avec quelques variations de faible importance tout au plus.

Lana souffla pour évacuer la lourdeur des propos emmagasinés soudainement. Riku lui jeta un bref regard et s'assura que tout allait bien avant de poursuivre.

-Normalement ces Dimensions égales ne se suspectent pas et évoluent de la même manière exactement, dans les lignes importantes de leur Histoire du moins. Plus proches tout de même que par rapport aux Univers latéraux entre eux, leurs déroulements sont similaires et en modifier un détail qui touche le destin d'une personne importante de l'Univers ou trop grand conduit à la catastrophe.

-Et c'est ce qu'a fait Xemnas je présume ? rétorqua Lana et elle poursuivit : « Il avait pressenti la défaite et d'une manière ou d'une autre est passé dans la Dimension égale, ou numéro 2 si vous préférez, pour influencer son propre Lui à agir différemment. Il a dû rendre Roxas plus faible pour qu'Axel le récupère ? Bon, techniquement c'est con parce qu'il aurait pu simplement l'empêcher de se barrer de sa précieuse Orga, mais une foule de diverses complications auront fait qu'il n'a pas pu agir autrement pour limiter les dégâts…

Riku soupira.

-C'est plus ou moins ça. En fait nous pensions plutôt que le Xemnas de la Dimension modifiée avait, peut-être après avoir rencontré son Lui original, découvert ce lien entre Dimensions et vu que tout ne se déroulait pas de la bonne manière pour son autre Lui. Pour éviter son échec et sa mort, il a alors modifié le cours des choses de lui-même, d'une manière dont nous ne sommes pas encore totalement sûrs, dans sa propre Dimension. Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas tous les détails là-dessus, mais une chose est certaine, tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme cela le devait dans l'autre Dimension, et c'est sérieusement compromettant.

Un léger temps.

-Heureusement, DiZ (de notre Dimension) avait de son côté découvert ces histoires de liens lui aussi et m'en avait parlé, se doutant que Xemnas trafiquait quelque chose. Nous avons pu ensuite consulter le Roi Mickey et Yen Sid juste avant qu'il ne…

Riku toussota un bref moment.

-Yen Sid a donné lieu à plusieurs prophéties dont nous n'étions pas sûrs de la véracité. Entre autre que le but de l'autre Xemnas serait de conserver Roxas à jamais afin que Sora ne se réveille pas, et qu'il nous faudrait aller dans un autre Univers latéral (le vôtre en l'occurrence) pour garder Le Simili. Que là-bas nous rencontrerions des « autochotones » dont l'aide nous serait indispensable, même si elle ne se résumerait qu'à un bref détail. A partir de ça nous avons monté notre plan.

Lana voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Riku poursuivit trop rapidement.

-En d'autres termes, en se contentant de pousser Roxas au bon moment dans le couloir créé artificiellement par l'autre DiZ, ton frère a rempli son rôle. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait plus d'utilité dans l'histoire. Il a évité que l'Organisation ne reprenne Roxas et ne le conserve cette fois de façon définitive grâce aux modifications opérées par l'autre Xemnas.

Lana tiqua. Il parlait de son ami presque d'un objet tout de même. Sans compter son frère… Elle réfléchit un moment avant de protester :

-Ca me paraît un peu gros tout ça…

Elle se tourna vers Sora.

-Et toi t'as réussi à tout saisir ?!

L'élu de la Keyblade se passa doucement la main dans les cheveux, ne faisant qu'empirer leur état naturel.

-Ben oui. Enfin c'est pour moi que Riku a inventé le concept des meubles pour exemple… dans le concret c'est quand même plus compréhensible.

Lana eut un petit rire, certainement presque nerveux, avant de reprendre :

-Et alors, qui vient de quoi ici au final ? Et c'est qui le Xemnas qui emmerde son monde ? Lequel des deux je veux dire ? Et comment ça se fait qu'on ait une version totale de votre histoire dans notre monde… enfin Univers à nous ?

Elle avait préféré éviter le terme « jeu » qui n'aurait pas manqué de désarçonner tous ses vis-à-vis à la fois. Cette fois ce fut Kairi qui prit le relais.

-Sora, Riku, Leon, Youffie et moi-même venons de l'histoire originale. Là où tout s'est déroulé comme il se doit, avant que Xemnas n'intervienne dans les affaires des connexions, ce que personne ne doit faire. Nous avons trouvé DiZ dans l'histoire dérivée sous les indications de Yen Sid. Quelques années ont passé après les découvertes avant qu'il ne nous envoie une lettre sur notre île**(3) **pour que nous puissions démarrer notre plan. Tu comprends, le temps ne se déroule pas de la même façon dans toutes les Dimensions égales. Il y a des décalages. Pour ce qui est de Xemnas, celui qui nous euh… « emmerde » semble bien être celui de la dimension numéro deux (celle de DiZ) puisque Sora et Riku ont (du moins nous l'espérons) réussi à éradiquer le Xemnas de la nôtre ensuite.

-Mouais, avec tout ça personne ne serait étonné à ce qu'il refasse coucou gentiment…

-Pour ce qui est de tes connaissances concernant un Univers que tu pensais fictif et qui est en fait bien réel, reprit l'argenté en regardant fixement Lana, c'est qu'il existe dans toute Dimension ou Univers des personnes qui ont plus de perception ou de sensibilité que les autres à ressentir les Univers latéraux. Pensant que cela provient de leur imagination, elles n'hésitent pas à créer des livres, films ou encore des jeux…

Regard entendu.

-Qui retrace une histoire importante de l'Univers ressenti.

Lana sembla médusée un bref instant.

-Donc les histoires sont en quelque sorte… ancrées dans un schéma pour chaque Univers ?

-C'est à peu près ça.

-Et un unique changement dans une Dimension égale par rapport à l'histoire originale de l'Univers entraine toutes les autres dans un déséquilibre ?

-Mouais… plus ou moins. En fait c'est d'autant plus lorsque cela touche un pan important de l'histoire de cet Univers, et c'en est le cas du destin du maître de la Keyblade.

Sora soupira.

-Si je ne me réveille jamais, reprit-il, ce sont toutes nos Dimensions égales qui en seraient affectées…

-Alors votre plan c'était de laisser Roxas sur Terre jusqu'à pouvoir le récupérer ?

-C'est ça. Mais il y a eu des imprévus. Déjà, la présence d'Axel aux côtés de Roxas car nous avons agi un peu trop tard. Ensuite, le passage de Saïx, Xigbar et quelques Simili dans votre Univers aussi.

« Oui, merci en effet » songea Lana avec amertume.

-Enfin, les virus envoyés par Xemnas sur nos ordinateurs de contrôle qui n'ont fait qu'éterniser la présence du XIIIème membre ici.

-Et tout ça n'a pas été prévu par Yen Sid le grand ?

-Il nous avait déjà parlé de ton frère et toi, ainsi que de tout le plan pour contrer les manigances de Xemnas. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir chaque chose.

Lana fronça les sourcils, sentant la rage commencer à doucement bouillonner dans ses veines.

-En gros Kylian et moi avons servi de supers nounous pour protéger votre précieux Roxas, mon frère a accompli sa « destinée » en une seconde et demi, et maintenant vous me demandez de le laisser crever la gueule ouverte tout en vous livrant un ami ?

Sora se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et jeta un regard presque froid au DiZ de la Dimension modifiée. Avant de tenter :

-Je suppose que l'on peut faire quelque chose… intervenir pour lui.

-De toute manière c'est vite vu. Vous m'aidez à récupérer mon frère maintenant, ou bien Roxas ne repartira jamais avec vous.

-Tsss, comme si une gamine comme toi pourrait nous en empêcher, pesta l'homme parent à une momie pourpre.

Lana resta un instant en suspend, se leva et parla de manière un peu plus forte qu'avant cette fois.

-Non mais vous êtes bien chiants vous ! Vous débarquez dans notre monde –ou dimension ou univers, peu importe-, foutez le bordel un peu partout et repartez mine de rien, laissant des bâtiments détruits, des personnes choquées et un ado paumé chez vous ? Qu'en est-il des « choses à ne pas modifier » ? Ca fonctionne que si c'est pour votre pomme, c'est bien ça ? !

-Non, bien sûr que non ! intervint Kairi de manière désespérément plus douce.

Visiblement dans cette pièce elle était la seule à ne pas prendre Lana de haut. Un élan de solidarité féminine peut-être. Toujours est-il que l'héroïne de Kingdom Hearts lui apparaissait bien plus sympathique en réalité que par l'image que l'on donnait d'elle dans les écrits.

-Le roi Mickey et Yen Sid sauront rétablir l'ordre une fois que nous serons rentrés avec Roxas. Tout sera réhabilité comme si les Simili n'étaient jamais venus ici**(4)** et personne ne se souviendra de rien.

-Ca paraît plausible ça ? persiffla Lana qui en effet n'avait pas l'air des masses convaincue.

-C'est ce que le roi Mickey prétend en tout cas, marmonna l'argenté peut-être davantage pour lui-même que pour autrui, mais ses dires envolés jusqu'aux oreilles de la terrienne n'étaient pas pour rassurer cette dernière.

-Malheureusement, termina la jeune fille auburn, cela ne ramènera pas ton frère pour autant.

-Mais ça peut avoir de l'impact s'il ne revient pas, protesta encore le cœur de cette sœur si triste…

-Pas tant que ça. Il ne semble pas que ton frère soit d'une présence indispensable pour l'évolution de ta Dimension. Sa disparition n'affectera pas tant que ça le reste de votre propre histoire, contrairement à celle de Sora qui causerait des malheurs pour la nôtre…

C'était foncièrement injuste comme raisonnement. Alors maintenant il fallait hiérarchiser les existences humaines par rapport à leur contribution à l'histoire d'un monde ? Tout n'était pas écrit par avance à ce qu'elle savait, qu'est-ce qui pouvait dire que Kylian n'était pas si important ? !

Et puis il l'était pour elle… l'importance individuelle il ne connaissait pas, l'autre. Ni l'effet papillon. Ce précepte comme quoi chaque détail, aussi insignifiant que le battement d'ailes d'un papillon fut-il, engendrait changement des choses même les plus grandes.

Mais Lana tenta de conserver son calme. Avala sa salive une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Histoire de ne pas éclater et de garder du sang froid.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce. Dans sa colère et n'ayant pas suffisamment prévu son coup, elle se prit la porte et dut se tenir le nez un instant.

Pas de sang. Il n'aurait plus manqué que cela. Loin d'avoir suscité le rire chez les autres, cela ne fit qu'accabler davantage la tension déjà trop pesante de la pièce. Sora s'approcha d'elle à petits pas pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Elle le regarda sans expression particulière. Avant de déclarer mollement :

-Si vous ne faites rien pour Kylian, vos Keyblades, vous ne les méritez pas…

Elle sortit.

*****

De retour dans le couloir Lana s'affala contre un mur et y resta longuement, soufflant fort, tentant de contrôler à la fois ses tremblements nerveux et ses larmes. On était à des années lumières de la Lana explosive du début, qui mentait comme personne dans des mélodrames pour faire admettre deux de ses amis dans un lycée, et qui gardait le sourire et l'enthousiasme en toute circonstance, aussi dangereuse fut-elle.

A qui rien ne semblait impossible.

Le masque était tombé. Il n'était plus question de prétendre être une fille joyeuse, sans histoires, pour qui tout allait bien. Plus question d'imiter sans cesse d'autres.

Ca faisait peur. Et ça faisait mal.

La terrienne sortit lentement son téléphone portable de sa poche sans se décoller du mur, pilier réconfortant dans un coup dur. Elle composa un numéro de mémoire. Avala le goût amer qu'elle gardait dans la gorge de sa rencontre avec ses idoles qu'elle aurait préféré autres, différents, avant de parler :

-Salut Col', c'est moi. On est à la ramasse, c'est bien plus compliqué que ce que toi et Cedr aviez suspecté. Mais c'est pas loin. On peut encore agir comme on l'entendait. Je crois.

Un temps de pause.

-Non, il est plus avec moi. Il a été emmené. C'est compliqué. Mais faut le récupérer, hein !

Un dernier temps. Enfin :

-Oui, on garde ce qu'on avait dit. On tente en tout cas. J'espère pouvoir vous les envoyer sans trop de problèmes… et le plus tôt possible.

*****

A suivre…

**(1)**Bien sûr ce petit passage peut faire référence à Xion. Que les choses soient bien claires, et les spécialistes de KH vont me taper sur les doigts : je n'ai prêté aucune attention à la temporalité de sortie des jeux. Par exemple dans le flash back que vous lirez plus tard dans le chap, une référence est plus ou moins faite à KHII. Vu le temps qui s'est écoulé par la suite, on pourrait penser que 358/2 Days est déjà sorti présentement dans l'histoire, mais ayant commencé cette fic sans connaître le scénario de ce jeu j'ai préféré garder les OCs dans l'ignorance de ce scénario eux aussi pour rester plus cohérente.

Si vous êtes pas contents, vous pouvez toujours supposer que la fameuse allusion aux « barreaux trop espacés » dans le flash back de ce chap est une ref à un autre jeu vidéo. Ils sont nombreux ces jeux où le perso a largement la place de s'enfuir entre les barreaux XD

**(2)**J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Les Barbapapas ont bercé mon enfance Lol ! Que tous les fans de cette série mettent le mot « Barbapapa » dans leur review s'ils en laissent une (pourquoi ? Bah pour le fun…)

**(3)**Si on suppose que le roi Mickey était avec Yen Sid et que les changements physiques de Sora, Riku et Kairi étaient pas si voyants que ça à ce moment là, tout en faisant abstraction de la fin de Coded qui donne plus de précisions d'après les dires de « certaines » qui se reconnaîtront, on pourrait presque relier cette lettre à celle que la joyeuse équipe reçoit à la fin de KHII XD

**(4)**Truc inutile, mais au début j'avais mis « comme si les Simili n'avaient jamais existé ». Mais en réfléchissant, c'était presque méchant de mettre ça Lol

Merci d'avoir lu et désolée pour les fautes ^^'


End file.
